Tu Vida, Mi Vida, Una Vida
by amda
Summary: Una Historia de Amor entre Haruka y Michiru, desde su frio encuentro y lo que tendra que vivir para estar juntas y vivir su amor .... LISTO CAPITULO 18[Sueño]
1. SOMOS IGUALES

_Aclaracion los personajes no me pertencen_

_En este Fic los prtagonitas son Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh de la serie Sailor Moon no tiene quever con la trama de la serie es una simple historia de amor de estos personajes_

_advertencia: este Fic hay Yuri (amos entre chicas) y lemon_

* * *

**_SOMOS IGUALES_**

SORPRENDENTE ESTE ES SU SEGUNDO PREMIO CONSECUTIVO EN LAS CARRERA DE AUTO DE HARUKA TENOH – decían los medios que rodeaba al piloto prodigio quien se rehusaba a hablar con la prensa

Ya en alejado de los medio Haruka Tenoh se encuentra con su padre.

¿Cómo estas para mañana? – dice el Sr. Tenoh un famoso empresario déla ciudad

¿Te refiere a mi primer día de clases en esa escuela papa? –

Si-

Bien –

Bueno Hija si quieres que te sigan llamando prodigio en esto tiene que irte bien aun que entres a mitad de año en esta escuela –

No te preocupes papa nunca te defraudado –

Supongo que tu uniforme es con pantalón –

Si padre, tu sabes es mi estilo – dice Haruka con una sonrisa

Bueno, no hay que nada mas que hacer Hija, aun que me molesta que te confunda como hombre los medios –

A mi me interesa solamente correr, bueno luego llego a casa tengo que hablar con el resto de mi equipo –

Esta bien Haruka –

El Sr. Tenoh Salio del lugar y ve que estaba todos los medios deportivos revuelto hay buscando a su hija.

En la casa de los Kaioh estaba Michiro y su Novio Jun

Valla el piloto Haruka es envidable y eso que tiene 16 años igual que nosotros – dice Jun al ver la TV en un canal deportivo

Es lindo, están lindo que pareciera una mujer – dice Michiru viendo la Imagen que trasmitía el medio del Prodigio en las carreras de autos.

Ya estas mirando a donde no se debe, bueno Michiru mejor me Voy mañana tenemos clases temprano en el colegio –

Jun se despide de su hermosa novia con un beso en los labios y se retira del hogar.

Lunes a las 8 AM en la escuela Mugan

Los alumnos de 2do años de preparatoria de salón 1 estaba todos sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando que la maestra entrara

Buenos días alumnos – Entra la profesora a la sala de clases.

Buenos días Maestra – dice en conjunto el salón de clase

Hoy Día tenemos a un Nuevo Compañero- la maestra habré la puerta – adelante pasa y preséntate

Era un Chico de delgado con buena altura cabello rubio y ojos verde cosa que hizo llamar la atencio a gran parte de las mujeres del salón de clase – Hola me Llamo Haruka Tenoh Tengo 16 años y seré su nuevo compañero de clase – al decir el Nombre no solamente la atencio la tenia entre la chicas si no en los varones

Bueno Haruka siéntate al puesto que esta al fondo al lado de la ventana-

Esta bien maestra – Haruka caminaba a su respectivo lugar por mientras que lo hacia preservía todas las mirada iban dirigida a ella.

Michiru, escuchaste ¿Quién era el? – dice Jun susurrándole a Michiru que se sienta al lado de el

Si es el piloto guapo de ayer – dice michiru

Recuerda Michiru que yo soy tu novio – dice Jun con tono de un poco molesto – no importa a el lo admiro

Haruka por su parte en ese día intento evitar todo tipo de contacto con sus compañero disfrutaba esta a sola. Era la hora de actividades extra programática como alumno ingresado a mitad de año no se ingreso a ninguna actividad así que empezó a rondar por la enorme escuela

Así anduvo rondando hasta llegar a la piscina olímpica No había nadie en ese Lugar así que haruka empezó a caminar por la orilla del la piscina jugando con su equilibrio pero un sonio en la piscina hizo dejara de jugar y su concentración se fijara de una chica que salía de la piscina

Era una chica de cabello verde-marino, unos hermosos ojos azules y piel blanca su físico estaba bien desarrollado se notaba que practicaba natación.

Eres Haruka Tenoh mucho gusto me llamo Michiro Kaioh – dice la chica tomando una toalla para secarse y acercándose a Haruka con una leve sonrisa

Haruka desvía su mirada a la piscina "como es posible que no me e dado cuenta que había alguien hay" pensaba haruka.

Michiro al mirar la cara de desprecio de Haruka se percato que no la estaba escuchando así que no iba seguir haciendo el ridículo gira y empieza caminar a los camarines

Debes ser muy Buena nadando para no haberte escuchado – dice Haruka sin quitar la vista a la piscina.

Hablar contigo pareciera como si estuviera hablándole al viento – michiro vuelve a gira a mirar los ojos de verde de Haruka

Haruka gira su rostro y pese un segundo sus miradas se perdieron azul y verde como si fuerce la mezcla perfecta.

Podrías servirme como modelo para una pintura mía –

No Gracias, no me gustan esas cosas – gira y se empieza a retirar de la conversación

¡Haruka! –

Haruka se detiene al escuchar su nombre y se voltea a mira a michiru con su mano en los bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿Dime sirena?

¿Eres mujer verdad? –

Si¿por que te diste cuenta? – su rasgo la cara no quitaba de mostrar despreció despreocupación.

Por eso te pedí ser mi modelo –

Lo siento Michiru ese no es mi camino, el mío esta con el viento o sea en las carreras –

Suponía que me dirías algo así Haruka –

Veo que as averiguado todo sobre mi –

No todos los días hay un prodigio en las carreras de auto y buen parecido –

Bueno nos vemos sirena – haruka se retira del Lugar.

Otro día paso Haruka hable sus ojos mira el reloj de su despertador y marcaba las 5:59 AM así que desactivo el despertador que sonaba a las 6 AM entro al Baño a ducharse y poder despertar mejor de su sueño ya lista con su uniforme puesto empieza a peinar su cuidadosamente su rubio cabello para que pareciera perfectamente desordenado bajo al primer piso de su hogar y hay estaba esperando en la mesa del comedor su padre y Madre.

Hola papa, Hola Mama – dice Haruka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola Hija – dice el padre.

Hola querida – dice la madre por mientras que esperaba que una de sus sirvienta le sirviera el desayuno

Y ¿Cómo va la nueva escuela Hija?- dice su padre orgullosamente.

Eeeh!, nada de otro mundo, aparte que todavía no hago amistades – dice Haruka tocándose la barbilla con una de sus mano.

Ya veo, es importante ser buenos amigos Haruka, todo a su debido tiempo –

Si, pero es difícil por que todos creen que solamente soy un prodigio de las carreras –

Bueno, son cosas que tienes que aprender a vivir, cambiando de tema hija hoy en la tarde tendré que salir del país por unos problemas de negocio y tu madre me acompañara –

Asi que Haruka tendra la casa sola, tendra que demostrarnos que tan madura eres si quieres irte a vivir sola pronto – dice su madre sin mirar a su hija.

Esta bien padre, pero te quiero ser una pregunta ante-

Si adelante –

Es que para la clase de Historia tenemos que hacer clases grápale aun no tengo grupo pero cuando lo encuentro puedo traer a mis compañeros para hacer el Trabajo –

Si no hay problema, si se trata solamente de estudio, confió en ti Haruka Tenoh.

Gracias por tu confianza padre –

Además te recompensaremos con una cena familiar el sábado llegaremos ese mismo día-

Me parece- dice haruka mostrando su alegría – bueno estuvo rico el desayuno, pero se me hace tarde me retiro

Haruka se levanta de la mesa le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y otro a su padre sale de su casa y afuera en el patio delantero de su casa saca uno de los autos que están hay su preferido el amarillo descapotable deportivo se sube y llega a la hora a la escuela.

En clases de Historia

Bueno chicos quiero que me entreguen en un papel los nombres de 5 integrante de cada grupo – dice la maestra

Michiru podríamos decirle a haruka que sea con nosotros ya que somos 4 – dice Jun a su novia

No se, si serena y mina estén reacuerdo¿Qué dicen Uds. Dos? – dice michiru volteando a mirar a sus compañeras.

Por mi no hay problema – dice Mina

Por mi parte Tampoco – dice serena

Oye Tenoh¿Quieres Formar parte con nosotros para el Trabajo? – dice Jun acercándose al deportista.

Si adelante coloca mi nombre – dice Haruka sin preocupación.

Esta Bien.-

El resto de la clase paso normal ya en hora de recreo haruka estaba en el patio del colegio apoyada en un albor de repente se le acerca una chica.

Hola eres nuevo aquí, me llamo Setsuna, voy en el salon 2 del mismo año tuyo – tiende la mano una chica de ojo violeta y cabello negro oscuro y largo.

Mucho gusto soy Haruka Tenoh – y toma la mano de la chica recibiendo el saludos.

Cual que cosa puede consultarme, Yo soy la presidenta de centro alumno de la escuela –

Aah! Que bien, entoce te molestare – mostrando una sonrisa infantil

En ese Momento se escuchan risas de chicas haruka mira por donde provenia esas risa y ve a 3 chicas dos de ella era unas chicas rubias de hermosos ojos azule y la tercer que a pesar mostraba una leve risa se sentía que no pertenecía en el mundo de las otras dos, eso es lo que haruka le llamo la a tensión se fijo bien la vista en esa hermosa chica y era la sirena del día anterior.

Se llama Michiro Kaioh, es un prodigio en la escuela, a pesar de ser muy popular pareciera que todavía no encuentra a alguien con que complementarse- dice setsuna al ver que haruka no quitaba la vista a Michiru

Sabe te voy a confesar algo, ella fue la primera persona en hablarme en esta escuela me tomo por sorpresa, al principio creí que era una tonta niña popular de la escuela pero ahora que la veo en distancia se nota que es diferente a las demás-

No te adelante galán, tiene novio –

No me refiero a que me guste, ademar soy chica-

Si lo se, vi. tu dato en dirección –

Tramposa –

Tengo que dar la bienvenido a los nuevos –

En ese momento suena la campana y los alumno entra a clases, para variar otra aburridísima clases paso para Haruka y Michiru en su salon menos mal que ahora vendría el recreo, michiru fue la primera en salir de su salón haruka al contrario espero que ya no hubiera nadie en la sala de clases, salio tranquilamente de su salón con sus mano en los bolsillo de su pantalón decidió subir a los piso aun que no dudaba que los pasillos eran igual que el piso que estaba ella al subir al ultimo piso creía que estaba totalmente vació al levantar la vista se encontraba Michiru sola ahogándose en su pensamiento "si que es diferente a las demás" pensó haruka por mientras que se acercaba a la chica de cabello verdoso los paso de haruka desconcentro a michiru provocando que esta fijara la vista en la Rubia

Hola Michiru –

Hola, es raro que hables –

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Por que ayer no querías hablar –

¿Te parece?-

Siempre anda haciéndole el quite a las personas como si quisiera esta a sola-

Tu eres igual, aparte pareciera que eres popular- Haruka sonríe – además ese es…

Ese es mi encanto – Michiru le quito las palabra a Haruka se cruzaron las mirada y rieron

Pareciera que ya te conozco un poco mas –

Creo que fuéramos Iguales Haruka –

Si tiene razon Tenoh y Kaioh hay esta la semejanza nuestro apellido termina en o-h –

Eres fome Haruka- Michiru sonreia por el chiste fome de Haruka

Pero te hise sonrei Michiru y eso es lo que cuenta ¿o no? –

Se quedaron mirando tontamente con una sonrisa en el resto.

Aquí estas Michiru – jun aparece quebrando ese silencio y mirada que haruka y Michiru sostenía en ese momento – que bueno Michiru ya conoces a Haruka, el nos invito a su casa a ser el trabajo Hoy.

Así que podré conocer tu casa tan pronto – Michiru lo decía coquetamente aun que ser coqueta es algo natural para ella

Si es que no puedo dejar la casa sola ¿no hay molestia en ir para mi casa? –

Ninguna Tenoh – dice Jun con su sonrisa.

Haruka se sentía un poco incomodo jun abrazaba fuertemente a la chica de cabello verdoso el era un chico muy simpático siempre trae una sonrisa y también tenia buen aspecto de cabello café dejándolo cae un poco mas arriba que sus celeste ojos piel blanca y de buena estatura, para su suerte en ese momento toco el timbre para entra a la ultima clases y así no estar mas incomodo en ese momento delante de esa pareja.

**Continura...**

* * *

_Espero que le Guste mi historia Cuando hay dialogo en " " siginifica que son sus pensamiento, _

_cualque duda comentario sugerencia son bienvenido deje review_

_**Prosimo capitulo:** **¿confecion?**_


	2. ¿Confecion?

_Los personsajes no me Pertenecen_

_Gracias por los Review se agradece mucho que me dan animo para seguir esta historia de amor_

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

****

_**¿Confecion?**_

Después de Clases

Haruka llega a su Hogar se va a su habitación se saca la chaqueta y se estira a de espalda a su cama mira el techo un rato y cierra los ojos pareciera que paso 5 minuto ese descanso es interrumpido por una sirvienta.

Haruka sus compañera esta en el salón –

Esta Bien Luego bajo – mira el reloj y ya había pasado 2 Hrs. Ella había llegado ante por que no tenia clases extra programática.

Baja al primer piso y saluda a Serena, Mina y Michiru las dos chicas rubia solamente se interesaban en coquetear a Haruka era obvio que no sabia que ella era Mujer pero aun así Haruka, Haruka las llevo a un salón de estudio, - colóquese cómodas- Haruka muestra un a mesa chica donde (esas típica japonesa q utilizan para estudiar) -las dos chicas Rubias se sentaron a la izquierda y derecha de Haruka dejando afrente a Michiru

Valla esa Cleopatra si que supo enamora a Cesar y Marcos – dice Serena

¿Y tu que piensa Haruka?- mina mira a Haruka

¿Pensar de que? –

Sobre enamorarte de alguien no correspondió, ósea que te hallas enamorado por alguien que se acercó por interés-

Nunca me fijare en alguien así –

Pero Nunca digas Nunca, aparte no vas a saber eso si estas enamorado –

Si existe una manera –

¿Cuál es esa Haruka? – dice serena abriendo sus enormes ojos.

Jajaja Fácil por su mirada – en ese momento Michiru que no participaba en la conversación levanto su mirada y la fijo en los verdes ojos de Haruka.

¿A que te refieres con la mirada? – Michiru pregunta totalmente intrigada.

Siempre he pensado que para enamorarme tendré que mirar fijamente a los ojos de esa persona y con su mirada me trasmitiera seguridad, amor y que el resto de mi vida pertenece esta a su lado, que con su mirada lo imperfecto que sea me diga que es el ser que lograremos la perfección junto – de una extraña razón Haruka empezó a reír no quitaba la mirada en los hermosos ojos de Michiru como que esa mirada que la estuviera describiendo estuviese en Michiru.

El simplemente que estar en Silencio con la pura mirada puedas comunicar lo necesario – dice Michiru.

Así es – fue en ese preciso momento que Tanto Haruka y Michiru Buscaban lo mismo y que a esa persona la tenían afrente contemplando los hermosos ojos.

Pero para ese momento de perfección la puerta es golpeada- Permiso Haruka el Joven Jun acaba de llegar – dice una sirvienta haciendo pasar a Jun

Hola, por dio Haruka Michiru miren Serena y Mina se quedaron dormidas – Jun se acerca a donde estaba los demás en la mesa

Jajaja creo que las aburrimos – Haruka sonríe mucho mas por la situación

Si, somo muy aburrido para ella –

Bueno como sea tenemos que terminar este trabajo – jun no se percataba que entre Haruka y Michiru había un coqueteo de miradas ya que estaba preocupado en despertar en Serena y Mina.

Las Juntas Grupales siguieron hasta el Jueves en esa semana Haruka se juntaba en los recreo con su Amiga Setsuna y cada vez que podía cruzaba mirada con Michiru con lo que Michiru correspondía con una sonrisa pero esa intensidad de mirada siempre eran interrumpida por Jun o por Setsuna preguntándole si se sentía atraído por Kaioh lo cual Haruka negaba totalmente.

Haruka mira su despertador eran las 9 AM y sábado en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa su padre volvería, no le gustaba acéptalo pero su padre lo prefería mas que a su madre por su culpa amaba los vehículos y el capricho de vestirse como varón el primero en aceptarlo fue su padre, era la consentida del Sr. Tenoh ella podrá ser todo lo que quisiera el único deber era estudiar en la universidad y luego heredar los negocios de sus padre y no lo defraudaría, bajo emocionada a tomar desayuno y luego fue a buscar a sus padre al aeropuerto pero ante tenia que ver unos asuntos de tuercas.

Michiru mi amor recuerda que hoy tiene el evento – dice la madre que se acerca a Michiru que nadaba en la piscina de su hogar.

Si lo se madre, hoy será en el crucero –

Si que no te canses muchos, hoy será una noche larga para ti hija –

Esta bien nadare 30 minutos más y me preparare para irme-

La madre de Michiru se retira Michiru se sumerge en a lo mas hondo de la piscina, de una extraña razón recuerda las miradas que Haruka le regalaba en la semana y cada vez que sus penetrante mirada verde se mezclaba con sus ojos sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago "y saber que alguien piensa igual que tu para encontrar el amor", Michiru sin salir del agua hable sus ojos "no Michiru el no es para ti, aparte tienes a Jun que te corresponde" Michiru se estaba dando cuenta que a pesar que llevaba una semana en conocer a Haruka la estaba confundiendo solamente mirando.

Al salir a flote una sombra aparece.

Todavía aquí Michiru – jun estaba hay le daba la mano para salir del Lugar.

Es que sabes que pierdo la noción del tiempo aquí –

Te vine a ver ya que no voy a estar en tu presentación de hoy –

Es una lastima –

Si lo se, es que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, tu sabes que tengo que ayudar con papa con el negocio –

Si, tu padre siempre es la excusa – Michiru pone una mirada triste jun no la percibe

Michiru Kaioh era todo para Jun pero era el único heredero de su familia y ya desde su temprana edad empezó a relacionarse con los negocios en las mayorías de sus vacaciones iba a Londres solamente con carácter de negocio jun sabia que pronto se tenia que radicarse aya pero eso significaba que tendría que ocurrir 2 cosas con su Novia Michiru dejarla acá o casarse con ella, esta ultima opción era la que le iba a proponer a Michiru cuando llegue el momento de irse a Londres.

Era la 7 de la Tarde Haruka esperaba en la salida del aeropuerto a sus padre.

Disculpa la demora – el Sr. Tenoh tomo por sorpresa a Haruka

Hola papa, mama lo extrañe mucho –

Supongo que no realizaste ninguna revolución en la casa en nuestra ausencia –

No madre, le prometí portarme bien para que vea que puedo vivir sola –

Le preguntare a una empleada tu eres muy liberar para tus cosas –

No, yo le creo a Haruka querida, cada día nos muestra –

No hable tanto, si es tu consentida –

Obvio es mi hija, por algo se que no me defraudaría –

Haruka llevo a su padre al vehículo.

Ya en la camino a casa.

Dime Haruka ¿ya tiene amigos e tu nueva escuela? – dice la madre que estaba sentada en los asiento de atrás del auto.

Si, digamos que convenzo con varias personas de mi salón, pero tengo una amiga de otro salón que es la presidenta de centro alumno –

Que bueno, así te silbe para que no te pillen de todos tus problema – dice el padre molestando a Haruka al lado de su madre.

Jajaja no ella es seria y si me meto en un problema estoy seguro que ella será la primera en acusarme a dirección –

Jajaja con amigos así quien necesita enemigos –

Si, eso mismo le dije –

¿Y en el amor? – dice su padre picaronamente

eeeh, ups, nada no hay nada nuevo hay – Haruka levanta su mirada al espejo retrovisor con un pequeño rubor en su rostro pero luego piensa en la chica de pelo verde y su mirada se lleno de confianza esa mirada la pudo notar el Sr. Tenoh.

Bueno llegamos, oye Haruka mi amor tenemos que prepararon para la cena – dice la madre que entraba a la mansión Tenoh

Luego vamos – decie el Sr. Tenoh. – Haruka.

Dime padre – por mientras que Haruka revisaba las puerta del vehículo que estén bien cerradas

¿Cómo se llama la persona que te enamoraste? –

No padre, si todo esta como tu te fuiste – Haruka aparentaba normalidad en sus acciones aun que no quería reconocer que las mirada con Michiru lo confundía.

Haruka, hace un rato en el auto pude percatarme que pudiste ver a una persona atravez de sus ojos que te corresponde –

….- Haruka mantuvo silencio no quería aparentar ningún rasgo de asombro por que si lo hacia dejaba creer que su padre lo conocía.

Pelea por ese amor, se que e sido egoísta con tu vida y que te obligo a que estudies para que te hagas cargo de mis negocio pero si tu amor te aleja de esa vida, no te obligare a nada mi felicidad es que tu seas feliz.-

No padre, tu no eres egoísta si fuerce un egoísta no me dejarías correr vehículo o vestirme así, no me siento obligado estudiar yo quiero heredar tus negocios con mucho esfuerzo tu lo a obtenido –

Gracias Haruka – el sr. Tenoh le da un fuerte abrazo a Haruka al escuchar lo tan maduro que era a su edad.

Padre –

Dime-

Creo que para este verano me iré a vivir solo –

Ya estas dejando a este par de viejo solos –

Jajaja si –

La noche estaba en su plenitud la familia Tenoh llegaba a un crucero de alto nivel social para cenar

Padre no se hubieran molestado si cualquier restaurante yo me hubiera conformado –

Si lo sabemos Haruka, pero también queremos ver a una prodigio aquí – dice la madre.

¿Así¿Que hay aquí?-

Hoy tocara una niña prodigio el Violín y si caminas por los pasillo de este crucero vera su arte.-

mmmm "esto me suena familiar, pero no creo que ella sea tan famosa debe ser una simple coincidencia" – piensa Haruka al escuchar los elogio de su madre de tal niña prodigio

Ya habían terminado de cenar y los trago se empezaron a servir en ese momento el telón se hable y la gente se queda en un completo silencio.

Haruka se limita a sonreírse al ver quien era el centro de atención sin duda los rumores de prodigio en la escuela no era mentira Michiru tocaba unas de sus pieza adelante del publico ya cuando la ultima pieza estaba por termina Haruka le dice a sus padres que tenia que ir al baño.

En los pasillos que rondaba solo miraba las hermosas pinturas de Michiru.

No pensé que Haruka tenoh le gustaban esas cosas –

Diste una gran presentación Michiru – Haruka se dio vuelta reconocía esa voz perfectamente.

Gracias por tus halagos-

¿Por que nunca dijiste en la semana que ibas a tocar hoy?-

Por que nunca nadie pregunta, no me gusta hablar de eso delante de la gente –

Si que eres un artista Michiru Kaioh –

Gracias – Michiru que en ese momento estaba apoyada en una pared es empujada con el cuerpo de Haruka seductoramente se quedaron mirando

Tu me atraes Michiru – Haruka le susurra en el oído a Michiru luego corre su rostro para tocar sus labio

Michiru en ese momento con su dedo índice en los labios de Haruka y detiene el acto.

Lo siento Haruka- se que en esta semana besaste a 2 chicas y una es mina ¿lo recuerda? –

Pero todas las demás son un juego para mí, lo tuyo es serio, lo sabes desde que nos miramos a los ojos el día martes en mi casa –

Haruka, eres una chica lo se, a mi me gustan los hombres y tengo a jun no tirare mi romance de 1 año por un perfecto desconocido que le gusta seducir a chicas –

Haruka se aleja un poco y sonríe provocativamente – ese jun si que tiene suerte –

Pero ante de decir otra cosa la voz del Sr. Tenoh aparece.

Haruka Nos adelantaste –

No me digas Haruka que conoces a la Srta. Kaioh –

Si padre, Michiru va en el mismo salón que el mío –

Que sorpresa Haruka ojala que este tipo de amistad te silva para que aprendas un poco de educación – dice la madre de Haruka molestándolo.

Hola mucho gusto señor y señora Tenoh – dice Michiru como gesto de cortesía.

Eres todo una artista lastima que Haruka no salio con ese talento innato que tiene tu para la musica aun que lo intento – dice el Sr. Tenoh

Michiru miro sorprendida a Haruka lo cual Haruka se percato

Es que Toco el Piano – mostrando su mano y moviéndola en zic zac dejando mostrar su sonrisa

Bueno el gusto es nuestro conocerla Srta. Kaioh, nos retiramos, vamos Haruka mañana tienes que correr – los padres de Haruka se retira dejándolo a ellos dos solos.

Si Haruka debe aprender a no empujar a mujeres a la pared y besarla cuando se te antoje – Michiru le susurra a Haruka.

Jajaja andamos sacando de apoco tu humor –

Lo siento Haruka, tienes que correr mañana – y Michiru se va a su camarín Haruka sigue a sus padre para llegar pronto a su casa.

Michiru y Jun estaba viendo la TV el domingo en la tarde no era sorpresa que era el canal deportivo y daban la carrera de Haruka

Valla ese Haruka si que es talentoso – jun mira a Michiru que la tenia en sus brazo viendo TV.

En periodista se acerca al piloto – Haruka nos podría decir ¿Cuál es su secreto para ganar consecutivamente los circuitos? – Claro el saber que afuera hay alguien para amar - dice coquetamente Haruka – con su permiso me tengo que ir

Valla ese Haruka es todo un galán –

Michiru se limito a quedar en silencio y recodar las palabra que había dicho Haruka para la Prensa luego recuerda la imagen de la noche anterior cuando Haruka intento besarla con sus dedo de la mano derecha se rosa los labios "si no hubiera evitado ese beso, no se que hubiera pasado, Haruka me confundes".

Oye Michiru¿me escuchaste? –

Michiru levanta la mirada y se deja de tocas los labios con sus dedos

Valla tu ere un caso perdido, mejor me voy –

¿Te enojaste jun?-

No, pero me gustaría saber que piensa, nunca puedo meterme en esa cabecita tuya –

Adiós jun –

Adiós Michiru nos vemos en clases –

**Continura ...**

_Proximo capitulo: Cambio_


	3. CAMBIO

**Capitulo III:**

_**Cambio**_

los día pasaban y el juego de miradas coqueta no paraba pero tampoco las conquista de Haruka a las demás chicas, el año empezaba a terminar y Michiru tenia las mejores nota de su generación Haruka estaba entre las mejores pero el echo de haber revolucionado las hormonas de gran parte de las mujeres de su escuela no era considerado como alumno ejemplar de su escuela, siempre andaba diciendo bromas y era algo grosero para referirse de cierta cosas que mantenía desagrado, pero sobre todo mantenía indiferencia a distinta situaciones, la que mejor lo soportaba era Setsuna aun que no le reconocía que se estaba enamorado de Michiru.

Por su parte Michiru no dejaba a Jun aun que tendía alejarse de el, se sentía culpable por su confusión que le causaba Haruka.

El verano llego junto las vacaciones Haruka había comprado una hermosa casa de 2 piso a 15 minuto de la playa con el dinero de las carrera podía vivir muy cómodamente ya era conocido internacionalmente pero su padre le pido que el le pagara su estudio así no perdía completamente el contacto con Haruka.

Michiru ese Verano Viajo por distinta parte del Mundo dando concierto y exponiendo de sus cuadros ya quedaba una semana para volver a sus escuela desde esa semana Michiru tubo discusiones con su padre al parecer Jun a mitad de año se tenia que irse a vivir a Londres, por que su padre le había encontrado cáncer terminar el padre de Michiru sabia que jun le iba a pedir matrimonio a su hija y el pensaba que era lo mejor para Michiru, Michiru no le gustaba que su padre la casara, aun que jun fuerce su novio, No se sentía lista para vivir con el, mas encima al casarse con el lo lastimaría por esa maldita confusión que tenia, así que tenia todo un semestre para pensarlo.

Las clases empezaron Michiru traía una mirada Triste todo ese primer mes de clases nunca pudo borrar esa mirada, un día estaba sola caminando por la escuela

Que ocurre Michiru – era Setsuna que estaba detrás de ella.

Nada Setsuna gracias por preocuparte –

No mientas, sabes Michiru si tiene que ver con el corazón hay que jugársela con todo pese los prejuicio que halla –

Michiru quedo atónita por las palabra de Setsuna

Haruka, es un buen chico lo conozco lo suficiente, dale una oportunidad –

Haruka no tiene nada que ver aquí-

Quizás no te as dado cuenta pero Haruka y tu están echo para vivir juntos, no lo aceptas y por eso tienes problema ahora –

Realmente no se de que me hablas Setsuna –

Crees que no me doy cuenta las miradas que se dan –

….- Michiru pensó que nadie se había percatado su juego de mirada.

Piensa bien las cosas –

Setsuna se da la media vuelta y deja a Michiru sola pensado por la palabras, Michiru sabia mejor que Nadie que Haruka era Mujer aun no le gustaba las Mujeres en Haruka podría ver a través de sus ojos todo lo que siempre a buscado desde ese día no paro en su confusión, pero nunca realizo un acto para ver que ocurría con su confusión y el tiempo corría sin que ella se diera cuenta

Quedaba un mes de que Jun se fuera a Londres el había invitado a cenar a un restaurante a Michiru había silencio entre los jóvenes de 17 años hasta que Jun rompió el silencio.

Michiru – jun toma la mano de Michiru.

¿Qué pasa Jun? –

Te amo Michiru, te amo tanto, que ahora te estoy pidiendo tu mano – jun saca de su chaqueta una cajita la habré y era un diamante – Casémonos Michiru Kaioh.

Michiru contemplo el diamante y luego la mirada de Jun había pensado que esto iba a suceder, pero pensó bien las palabras que una Setsuna le había comentado así que agacho la cabeza y negó.

Lo siento Jun eres un ángel tu puedes hacer feliz a cualquier mujer, pero tu amor no me corresponde – Michiru pensó que Jun iba hacer un escándalo al levantar miro los ojos celeste del Jun y una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Estas enamorada de otra persona? – Michiru estaba sorprendida por jun y se quedo sin hablar – no te preocupes Michiru se feliz, me preocupa tu padre esta decisión tuya no le agradara, yo no puedo ser nada mas, siempre me viste como un amigo es desagradable perderte pero te estaría lastimando obligarte.

Gracias Jun por entenderme eres un ángel –

Vamos nos te llevo a tu casa, vas a tener que pensar alto para hablar con tu padre –

Lo se-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Toc Toc- Golpeaba la puerta de la nueva casa de Haruka.

¡¡YA VOY¿Quién diablo viene a esta hora a mi casa? – maldecía Haruka al llegar a la puerta de su casa por mientras que prendía las luces.

Hable la puerta y estaba su amiga Setsuna con un par de maleta.

Setsuna¿que ocurrió?-

Me debe una Haruka Tenoh¿así que me podré alojar en tu casa por un tiempo? –

Adelante no hay problema, pero me debes contar que ocurrió- por mientras que dejaba pasar a Setsuna a su casa.

Lo que ocurrió es que a mis padres no les dio mucha gracia la relación que mantenía hasta ese entoce en secreto – por mientras que Setsuna se sentaba en unos de los sofás de la casa de Haruka

Aah! Con el jardinero de tu casa –

Se llama Ryo –

Si como sea, Jardinero al fin y al acabo

Setsuna tomo aire para no estrangular a Haruka – bueno como el tiene otra familia no me pude ir con el, así que esperare un poco para que deje a su señora e hijo

Ya veo, y le pides a Haruka tenoh que te aloje un par de meses ya que Tenoh no se va a Negar y menos a la persona que la salvo de que la expulsaran de la escuela.

Así es – Setsuna se ríe por que Haruka estaba en lo correcto - ¿duermo en el sofá?

No tengo una pieza para huéspedes, es algo chica pero silbe al fin y acabo-

Gracias Haruka, y si no fuerce por la broma que le realizaste a la miss de ingle fue muy buena, por eso te salve en dirección-

Mejor anda acostarte tengo sueño y mañana tenemos clases luego piensa como verte con el jardinero por que en mi casa no entra, esto no es un motel ¿entendiste? –

Si, igual no lo iba a traer aquí te estaría faltando el respeto –

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A las 6 AM sonaba el despertado de Haruka – Maldición esto de vivir sola – se metió al baño a ducharse como era su costumbre y luego salio todo arreglado a comedor, fue al llegar a ese lugar que recordó que Setsuna vivía con ella ya que su amiga se había molestado preparar el desayuno

No debiste, aun que igual me muero de hambre –

Lo mínimo que debo hacer, mas encima que desde empezaste a vivir sola te la pasas comiendo en restaurantes –

Si, es que siempre tuvimos sirvientas jajaja –

No lo dudo –

Luego de tomar sus respectivos desayunos Haruka y Setsuna fueron al colegio se despidieron al entrar a sus salones y que se veían en casa ya que Haruka ese día tenía planes de conquistas.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hola Michiru – jun se sentaba al lado de su "Amiga"

Hola Jun – sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión alguna.

¿Le contaste a tu padre anoche? –

No, esperare hasta el día que te valla –

Jun mantuvo el silencio mirando el rostro de tristeza de Michiru en leve momento los ojos de Michiru se noto un brillo y una leve sonrisa jun gira su rostro para donde iban dirigido ese gesto, noto que Haruka Tenoh entraba al salón que también le sonreía coquetamente pero tanto como Haruka Y Michiru desviaron sus mirada para seguir haciendo sus cosas, jun quedo algo sorprendido por que nunca ante Michiru podría cambiar tal estado emocional por una presencia, el guardo silencio y pronto tendría que encarar a Haruka Tenoh.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Capitulo corto, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo si que lo subire ante del viernes, Gracia a SPGL4 por siempre dejamer Review pero gracia a todos realmente_

_Cuando sale los XoXoXo ... significa cambio de escena me acabo de dar cuenta que la otras señal por aca no se imprimian y no se percataba cuando habia cambio de escena en la historia_

_**el siguiente capitulo se llama : Vivir Conmigo**_

_El Nombre lo dice todos si que imagineselo jeje_


	4. VIVIR CONMIGO

**Capitulo IV:**

**_VIVIR CONMIGO_**

**__**

El timbre toco para la salida de clases Haruka se dirige a donde estaba una chica de su misma sala de clase era rubia y de ojos azules.

Oye Cabeza de Bombón ¿no tienes nada que hacer?-

Haruka, no ¿acaso me vas a invitar a una cita? – dice Serena riéndose de una inofensiva broma que no pensaba que ocurriera.

Entoce vamos al parque a comer un Helado, me gustan las citas improvisadas – Haruka sabia que Serena era muy inocente y que no dudaba que serena tenia el rostro rojo por la respuesta que le dio.

Vamos, pero solamente por que me gustan los helados –

Solamente será para comer Helado – Haruka le sonríe a serena y camina detrás de ella

Al llegar al parque Haruka compra don cono de helados de chocolate y se sienta en una banca a conversar.

Dime Cabeza de Bombón, supe Hoy que te enojaste con Tu Novio – Haruka se acerca provocativamente a serena.

e-e-eh! Estamos enojados, no es nada grave – sonríe serena, por los nervios que causaba la presencia de Haruka

Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad contigo – Haruka estaba decidido besar a serena

Serena corre su rostro impidiendo que este la besara, lo siento Haruka Amo a Darien y no creas que no me e dado cuenta que tu también estas enamorado –

¿Enamorado yo? –

Haruka eres un Buen chico pero esconde tus sentimiento detrás de lo galán que eres, Tan tonta no soy, me e dado cuenta como miras a Michiru y tus ojo toman un brillo que nadie mas lo puede encender.

No Hables cosas de niñita conmigo, el Amor no existe – Haruka estaba muy irritado por el comentario – además Michiru No me interesa como dice tu solamente quiero besarla, quiero comprobar que no la niña perfecta que todo creen.

Eres terco, pero no te molestare más, hábese hay que confesarse Haruka y eso es lo que mas te cuesta –

Haruka suspira hondo iba a sacar una excusa pero es interrumpido

¡Serena!- Serena y Haruka voltean a dirección por donde venia esa Voz

¡¡Darien!! – Serena se levanta y corre a brazo de su Novio.

Lo siento serena¿me perdonas?-

Darien yo soy la Tonta por no comprenderte es que soy muy chica y no comprendo las cosas de los adulto –

Mejor vallamos a Hablar a otro Lado.-

Esta Bien, Adiós Haruka, piensa lo que te dije –

Haruka se quedo atónito mirando la pareja¿realmente la cabeza de Bombón tenia razón?-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Los días pasaron con total normalidad Setsuna aun Vivía con Haruka y Michiru no quería decirle a su padre que no se iba a casar con jun

Así como los días Pasan llego ese Día era un Sábado en la Noche Michiru estaba cenando con sus Padre cuando siente el Timbre sonar a los segundo entra una de las sirvienta con Jun.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Michiru sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en ese preciso momento.

Me vengo a despedir Michiru, Hoy me voy a Londres –

El padre de Michiru se levanta de la Mesa de Golpe - ¿Cómo que te vas¿y no te vas a casar con mi Hija? –

Lo siento Sr. Kaioh, No puedo casarme con su Hija – dice Jun intentando mantener la calma por mientras que Michiru Retrocedía unos paso y siempre aparentando estar tranquila

¿Y por que no te puedes casar con Michiru? – decía el Padre Enojado.

Jun iba hablar pero es interrumpido por la voz de Michiru – por que yo no estoy enamorada de Jun –

El Sr. Kaioh mira con rabia a su Hija – eres una Traidora, ya no quiero que seas mi hija

Michiru sin bajar su rostro – lo siento, pero estaría lastimando a Jun.

Si Jun se va de País Tu También te vas y de mi ¡¡¡CASA!!! – Gritaba el Padre.

Esta Bien – Michiru sube al segundo piso, ella es calculadora y estratégica y tenía las maletas lista por que ese día tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, toma dinero guardado con su violín junto con pintura y se va de la casa.

Jun acompaña a Michiru afuera del Hogar dejándola caminar por la Gran ciudad.

¿Tu vuelo sale ahora? – Dice Michiru por mientras que tomaba una de sus maletas-

No en una hrs. y media mas tengo algo que hacer por ti – Jun deja a Michiru sube a un Taxi a destino a casa de Haruka

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Toc Toc – sonaba la puerta

Haruka habré la puerta yo estoy cocinando –

Ya VOY – Haruka caminaba a dirección a la puerta de calle.

Toc Toc – el golpe era más fuerte y acelerado.

Dije que YA VOY – Haruka habré la puerta enojado y ve a Jun parado afrente de El

Idiota – Jun Golpea con uno de sus puño el rostro de Haruka provocando que este ultimo cayera al piso – Haruka Tenoh eres un Idiota.

¿DE que estas Hablando Imbecil? - Haruka tocaba su labio inferior ya que estaba sangrando por el golpe.

Michiru dejo Todo por que esta Enamorada de Ti y tu ni siquiera estas con ella –

Haruka se levanta y mira sorprendido a Jun

Ve a buscarla va a camino al Hotel que esta cerca de la cafetería Howar – Y Muestra una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Haruka no podría creer que Jun le estaba pidiendo

Queda como Héroe Tenoh, Ustedes dos se aman, no seas terco por favor – Jun toma el taxi que lo estaba esperando y va a camino al aeropuerto.

Setsuna que había visto todo desde la puerta de la cocina sonríe – Ve a Buscarla Haruka te necesita mas que nadie en el Mundo.

Haruka mueve su cabeza en forma certeza y corre a su moto se coloca el casco y deja el otro para Michiru.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru caminaba Triste por la Ciudad Nadie estaba Hay con ella, ahora tenia que enfrentarse al mundo sola No era necesario llorar siente como una Gota de agua cae en su nariz mira al cielo y el cielo empieza a llorar por ella, Michiru solamente deja caer dos lagrima en su rostro que se confunde por la lluvia, se la empieza a limpiar su rostro.

La lluvia siempre aparece cuando meno te lo espera – Michiru Voltea a ver de donde provenía esa voz la persona estaba en una moto azul se levanta el casco y deja ver el rostro era Haruka que llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Haruka?- Michiru estaba sorprendida se cuestionaba si era casualidad.

Solamente vine a Tomar Café – Haruka apuntaba a la Cafetería que estaba detrás de Michiru – Vamos te invito uno, te puede ser mal esta mucho rato debajo de la Lluvia.

Michiru ríe y acepta la invitación Haruka por su parte ayuda a Michiru llevar una de sus 2 maleta y entran al Local.

Se sienta y pide ambas su café mirándose frente a frente.

¿Por qué las Maletas? –

Me fui de la casa –

Ya veo chica independiente, eso me gusta – Haruka tomaba de su Café.

Bueno, realmente mi papa me echo, ahora tengo que ver como podré vivir sola.-

Mmm Tengo una idea, vente a vivir conmigo y Setsuna –

No me parece Haruka, yo me metí en esto y yo tengo que salir –

Si, si, si , pero Vas a tener que apretarte mucho las monedas pagando el Hotel y tu papa no te pagara la escuela y no puedes dejarla, tienes un Futuro Michiru, eres una Prodigio como Violinista y Pintora, Te vienes conmigo a Vivir y tu te preocupas de tu estudios –

Michiru toma de su taza de café por mientras que escuchaba las palabras de Haruka

No lo piense tanto Sirena Tomate ese Café y ven o si no nunca mas te Hablo –

¿Me estas Chantajeando? – Michiru en punta una de sus cejas en forma de sarcástica pero le gusto la forma de autoridad que le pedía Haruka en irse a vivir con ella

Si, Michiru Kaioh te estoy Chantajeando – Haruka Toma de un sorbo lo que le faltaba de su café con una sonrisa en su Rostro lo mismo hace Michiru y acepta Vivir con ella

Toma Después de haber camodado las maleta detrás de la moto Haruka le da un casco a Michiru, Michiru se lo coloca y se sienta detrás de Haruka la moto acelera Haruka siente los fuerte Brazo de Michiru que tocaba sus Abdomen era Una sensación que nunca ante había experimentado sentía cosquilleo en su estomago y todo esto que hacia fluir con el viento a pesar que no paraba de Llover, Michiru se percato lo bien que tenia trabajado el estomago Haruka apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y huele el aroma que traía le encantaba estar así podría estar una eternidad sentir el viento en su rostro correr tocar los abdominales de Haruka en su moto, pero no todo es para siempre La moto de Haruka se detiene se sacan el casco y toma el equipaje para la casa.

Bueno Michiru, esta es mi casa – Haruka muestra la casa al abrir su la puerta Setsuna la estaba esperando con comida lista para servir – vivirá conmigo y Setsuna.

Michiru sonríe.

Esta bien chica siéntese en la mesa del comedor le traer la cena – Setsuna saluda a Michiru y camina a la cocina

Te quedo Rico esto Setsuna – dice Michiru al probar la comida que preparo Setsuna.

Si es la Chef que tengo – dice Haruka devorando el Plato.

Gracias Michiru, No soy Chef Tuya, es que si no cocino Haruka se muere de Hambre y se alimenta de pura comida chatarra –

Me lo Imagino – dice Michiru riendo por mientras que Haruka se concentraba en seguir comiendo como un Niño chico.

Bueno entonces dormiré yo en el sillón – dice Setsuna recogiendo los plato

No, Yo dormiré en el sillón, por que soy la recién llegada – dice Michiru levantándose de su asiento.

Aquí Nadie dormirá en el sillón, Yo mando aquí, Setsuna tu dormirá en tu habitación y tu Michiru Dormirás conmigo, Mi cama es matrimoniar y desperdicio espacio así que tu lo ocupara – Haruka se levanta gira y se empieza a rasca su cabellera.

Michiru se sonroja al solamente pensar que va a dormir en la misma cama que Haruka – ¿Pero esta Bien?-

Si, si somos chicas – Haruka estaba tomando una leve venganza cuando Michiru la rechazo en Crucero.

Michiru toma su maleta y sube al su nuevo cuarto a cambiarse de pijama ya lista empieza a desarma sus maleta para colocar sus ropa en cajones y ropero que Haruka le dijo que podría utilizar por mientras que lo hacia Haruka entra a la pieza Toma su pijama y entra al Baño de la Habitación a cambiarse cuando Michiru tiene todo listo Haruka habré el Baño.

Michiru tu dormirá al Lado derecho – Haruka camina a su cama y Habré el otro lado de la cama y se recuesta en ella

Michiru habré el lado indicado por Haruka y se acuesta en ella Haruka apaga la luz dándole la espada de Michiru se queda dormida en tal posición Michiru sentía aun que no tuviera tocando y abrazando el cuerpo de Haruka sentía su calor en ese momento le hubiera encantado abrazarla pero no le quedo otra que dormirse.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Espero que le halla gustado este capitulo, le propongo algo si llegan varios Review en un dia subiere el capitulo 5 y 6 algo asi 2 en 1 y el capitulo 6 contiene Lemon ¿que le pareces?_

_Si que espero que dejen Review por que los 2 capitulos siguientes son muchos mas emocionante y largos jajaja_

**Proximo capitulo _Maldito Beso_**

_con el Titulo del siguiente capitulo creo que se an dado cuenta a lo que me refiero emocionante XD_

_Gracia a todos los que leen la Historia_


	5. MALDITO BESO

**Capitulo V**

**_MALDITO BESO:_**

Michiru al Otro día habré sus hermosos ojos Azule mira el otro extremo de la cama y no estaba Haruka la puerta del Baño se habré y sale Haruka con el cabello mojado estaba vestido de unos pantalones azules con una camisa del mismo color con una sonrisa en su Rostro.

Debo decir que dormir Bien sirena –

Michiru se sonroja por las palabras de Haruka se estaba enamorado cada vez mas de la Rubia.

Oye sirena, anda ducharte para después desayunar, Hoy quiero que me acompañes –

Michiru le hace caso a Haruka sin hacer ningún comentario, al bajar al primer Piso el desayuno estaba servido, era obvio que Setsuna lo preparo ya que Haruka paliaba con ella por haberle echado mucha azúcar a su café, Michiru ríe a ser testigo de la situación, ya no vivía con sus padre ahora su Nueva familia era Haruka y Setsuna dos compañera de escuela que pensaba totalmente diferente estilos diferente y problemas diferente todo esto en una casa, aun que halla problemas entre ellas le gustaba su nueva casa por que eran personas que podría establecer una conversación y aun que Haruka sea terca podría entenderlo con solamente cruzar miradas, Michiru se sienta en la mesa y se toma tranquilamente su desayuno.

Buenos chica hoy Voy a salir con Ryo, así que volveré para la noche – Setsuna se levanta para retirarse del hogar.

Adiós Setsuna no vemos en la Noche – dice Michiru tan educadamente como es ella.

Si nos vemos y envíale saludos al Jardinero – Haruka reía para ver la reacción del rostro de Setsuna lo cual Setsuna ignoro dándole la espalda aun que Haruka mantenía su sonrisa en pesar que Setsuna mostraba facciones de enojo por tal comentario y por lo mismo no dio la cara.

¿Qué vamos hacer? – Michiru tomo su último sorbo de café.

Ya primero, me tienes que acompañar a la carrera, es que sin las carrera no pago las cosas de la casa –

Jajaja será un gusto ser la acompañante del famoso Haruka Tenoh – ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Haruka, por que toda la prensa estaría hay y de seguro que confundirían a Michiru como su Novia.

Después de ir a ver la carrera de Haruka y escapar de la prensa Haruka lleva a Michiru a pasear por la ciudad.

¿Adonde vamos? –

aah!, deberá, vamos a comprar algunas cosas para tu pintura –

Michiru se sonrojo por que no había traído muchas cosas para hacer sus cuadro solamente unos pincele y una pintura si contar unos cuadernos que estaban apunto de acabar

Bueno Michiru yo te lo pagare, Hable con un conocido mío y quieres que exponga tus cuadro, ya que eres conocida en ese medio, necesitaras dinero para entra a la Universidad o obtener una beca, yo estoy dispuesto en ayudarte para que tu Metas se cumplan.- Haruka llevaba a Michiru a la tienda de Arte.

No debes –

Pero si quiero – Haruka toma la mano de Michiru y le sonríe, - Yo Soy muy terco, No me contradigas- Haruka no paraba de sonreírle a Michiru.

Después de haber comprado varias cosas que Michiru necesitaba para su pintura Haruka lleva a su amiga a comer aun que era las 4 de la tarde el estomago de Haruka no lo impidió.

Michiru no paraba de molestar y ser molestada en la comida con Haruka la pasaba bien ambas tenia el mismo humor irónico pero lo mejor es que los cruces de miradas que se daban en la escuela en breve segundo esta vez no acababa Michiru no dejaba de contemplar esos ojos verdes que le traía alegría.

Ya en la Tarde ambas fueron a una librería, Michiru se sorprendió que Haruka tenia cierto interés por el artes, era la persona que siempre a esperado a su lado al salir de la librería ya era de noche y todo esto paso muy rápido.

Al Llegar a la casa estaba su amiga Setsuna, Haruka como siempre se comporto como un niño mal criado y fue a su habitación Setsuna por su parte dijo estar cansada y se fue a dormir, Michiru por su parte ordenaba las cosas que Haruka le había comprado después de tener todo listo prepara dos tasa de café y va a su dormitorio Haruka se encontraba afuera en el barcón, Michiru se acerca y el da una de las Taza era una noche que hacia mucho frió se notaba que el invierno había empezado y que va ver alta lluvia para ese invierno Michiru después de acabar su Café contemplaba el Oleaje de mar, la casa de Haruka no era gigante como la de sus padre pero tenia lo mas hermoso la vista al mar sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por Haruka quien la abrazo por detrás su brazo redondeando su cintura y su mentón estaba apoyado en su hombro derecho.

¿Qué piensas? – le susurro suavemente al oído.

En el mar –

Es precioso ¿no crees?-

Michiru sonríe, de forma asertiva a la pregunta de Haruka con su mano derecha toma una de la mano de Haruka y la entrelazan sus dedos.

Haruka –

¿Dime?-

Este momento es perfecto, pero mañana tenemos clases y no quiero llegar tarde –

Esta bien, déjame cambiarme a mi en el baño, tu cambiarte rápido en la pieza – Haruka se separa y entra a su habitación hace pasar a Michiru y cierra los ventanales.

Al acostarse Michiru esperaba a igual que la noche anterior ser Abrazada por la persona que tenia al lado pero esto nunca ocurría Haruka dormía acostada frontal con al cabeza mirando sentido contrario a Michiru.

Al otro Días en la casa de Haruka todo ocurrió con su normalidad al Bajar al primer Piso Setsuna ya tenia preparado el desayuno los 3 que Vivian hay corrían un lado a otro para ordenar sus maleta y sin contar el bolso deportivo Haruka ese año se inscribió atletismo y Michiru seguía en Natación al llegar a la escuela y la primera en separarse del grupo fue Setsuna para entrar a su salón Haruka mira a Michiru a los ojos como el se sentaba solo, le pide que comparta el asiento así no mirara la venta solo Michiru por su parte acepta al entra a la sala de clases las chicas del salón le dieron una mirada asesina a Michiru por estar tan cerca de su "queridísimo Haruka" el chico mas guapo del ultimo año de la escuela y de mucha elegancia, por su parte Haruka escuchaba murmullo de los varones por que estaba al lado de la chica que era sueño de todo varón de la escuela ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Esto va ser entretenido ¿no crees Michiru? –

Si, ahora que pasaran si saben que comparto la cama contigo Tenoh –

Me gusta mucho la idea que confunda que halla algo entre nosotros – Haruka sonríe coquetamente a Michiru pero ella no sabia si el decía coquetamente como siempre jugaba como siempre lo hacia con las chicas que rendía a sus pies o era enserio, después de todo la que mejor conocía al pelo arenoso era Setsuna y ella.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Después que terminara la clases Tanto Como Michiru y Haruka tenian clases extra programática.

Nos vemos después de clases- dice Haruka mirando a su amiga.

Si hoy tengo Arte.-

Te paso a buscar a tu salón después que termine mi entrenamiento.-

Michiru entra al salón de arte todo paso con mayor tranquilidad se sentía muy emocionada todo lo que ocurría en ese momento esa emoción fue trasmitida en su cuadro al terminar la clases su profesora la llama para hablar.

Valla Michiru, te quería decirte que esta vez si me dejaste sorprendida, ya se que tu nivel es diferente a mucho de esta clases, pero lo que trasmitiste hoy no se ve todo los días.-

Gracia profesora, no se que me ocurre, pero estoy feliz por su elogio, con su permiso.- Michiru se despedida educadamente de su profesora ya que sabia que Haruka la esperaba afuera del salón.-

Michiru, espero que no pierda a la persona que cause esa maravilla en ti.- al escuchar esa palabras de su profesora Michiru ase una mueca de felicidad sabia que Haruka era quien le causaba felicidad.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka en esa semana de clase aprovecho la presencia de Michiru para desligarse gentilmente de las chica cuando una de ella se acercaba Haruka abrazaba delicadamente a Michiru, lo cual la peli verde siempre le decía que no le gustaba que hiciera eso aun que le encantaba sentir los fuertes brazos de Haruka.

Michiru ya no dudaba por lo que sentía por Haruka ya era jueves y pensaba hacer algo para demostrarle que lo quería mas que una amistad coqueta ella entra a la habitación después de haber meditado mucho rato en el primer piso junto a su Violín ve que Haruka estaba dormido con su pose de siempre estirado frontal y su rostro miraba a su izquierda sus brazo los tenia arriba apoyándose de su almohada Michiru se coloca su pijama se recuesta en el otro extremo de la cama y ve la cintura de Haruka que era tapada por su pijama Michiru enrolla sus brazos en la cintura de Haruka apegando su cuerpo con la de Haruka su cabeza queda la altura del hombro Haruka a sentir el cuerpo y Brazo de Michiru se despierta Gira su cabeza para mira a Michiru y con su Brazo derecho redondea el cuello de Michiru dejando colocar su mano en la cabellera acariciando cada mechón de ese pelo sedoso.

¿Qué haces Michiru? – Haruka miraba los ojos de Michiru aun que aun no despertaba por completo.

Nada Haruka –

Debes dormir – Haruka acerca su rostro y toca sus labio con los de Michiru sus labios se empiezan a masajear provocando un juego de besos luego Haruka introduce la lengua en la boca de Michiru y empezó a jugar dentro de su boca luego sus labios se separa y Haruka le da un beso en la frente a Michiru – Duerme sirena.

Michiru se quedo dormida después del beso correspondido de Haruka, estaba Feliz el siguiente día nada seria Igual.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Al despertar Michiru baja al primer piso muy emocionada ayudo a Setsuna a preparar el desayuno se percato que Haruka todavía no baja, aprovecho de contarle lo del beso a Setsuna necesitaba desahogarse con alguien Setsuna la felicito aun que sabia que no podía decir ningún comentario alguno ya que Haruka y Michiru no hablado, Haruka baja a los poco minutos se sienta en la mesa.

La llegada de la escuela Haruka estaba muy distante a pesar que llevo a sus dos amiga en el auto amarillo descapotable no dijo ninguna palabra había un ambiente tenso al llegar al establecimiento Setsuna se retira rápido a su salón dando aviso que tenia cosa urgente que hacer Haruka y Michiru caminaban calladas por el patio a paso lento.

Haruka –

Haruka voltea a mirar a Michiru con cara de desprecio -¿Si dime?

Quería decirte ¿Qué significo para ti? –

¿Qué significo para mi que? – Haruka se tomaba la barbilla con su mano y elevo una de sus cejas como cuestionado que havia ocurrido.

¿Ya te olvidaste del beso de ayer? – Michiru estaba algo molesta pero nunca salía de su control, esto era debido que tuvo curso de comportamiento para Srta. Desde muy temprana edad.

Aaah! El beso, eso fue nada mas, un Beso – Haruka le da la excusa que siempre le decía a las chica que lo buscaba para tener algo serio con el, aun que con Michiru ese beso no era un beso como lo hacia con las demás pero su terquedad y su problema para confesarse no seria la excepción de utilizar su frase esta vez.

Ere un….-

Mmm, no te preocupes sirena no le diré a nadie, tu seguirás siendo una Dama –

Michiru se irrito aun mas por el comentario y con su mano empujo a Haruka de su camino y a paso rápido llego a su puesto, claro que el antiguo que tenia ante de sentarse con Haruka no quería verlo.

En clases de arte Michiru estaba totalmente desanimada al terminar la profesora la llama como el día lunes.

¿De que me quería Hablar Maestra?.-

Michiru, Hoy Tuviste un pésimo dibujo como es posible que ayer creaste una Obra tan hermosa y Hoy pareciera de aficionado.-

Lo siento Maestra, No se que ocurre en mi cabeza.- Michiru mentía sabia por que su dibujo fue un desastre hasta ella misma lo encontraba pesimo.

a la salida de clases el día se puso a llover fuertemente pero para Michiru esa lluvia no le importo todavía sentía el sabor amargo por culpa de Tenoh, pero mas se amargaba por que ella provoco que Haruka la besara en la Noche, el día empezó a oscurecerse y Michiru le faltaba mucho por seguir caminado para aliviar su irritación.

Por su parte Haruka llega a su casa deja las llave del auto en el mueble junto a la de su moto y ve que estaba solamente Setsuna en la casa.

¿Y Kaioh donde esta? –

Que eres idiota Haruka, Michiru no esta por que no te quiere ver –

aah! Por el beso, pero no es mas que nada que un beso –

Para Michiru no, ella no es como las demás chicas que besas, y tu lo sabes bien, tu forma de ser no te deja ver que estas enamorado de ella –

Haruka solamente mira feo a Setsuna, algo que la enojaba que la presidenta de centro alumno tenia razón, toma las llave de su moto y el par de casco habré su puerta no le importo estar en esa fría lluvia, se sube a la moto acelerando lo que mas puede, tenia que encontrar a Michiru, fue un idiota se culpaba en ese momento por lo que le hizo y por el simple echo de que le costaba confesarse a alguien iba a perder a alguien que se estaba enamorando.

Michiru se limpia sus lágrimas que se dejaba confundir con las gotas de la lluvia.

Valla si que la lluvia aparece cuando uno menos se espera – Michiru ve que era Haruka que estaba apoyado en su motocicleta se había sacado el casco y su cabellera estaba toda moja a igual que su ropa traía una chaqueta de cuero negro con una camisa del mismo color y unos Jean.

No me digas que viene a tomar café – esta escena era muy parecida cuando Haruka le propuso irse a vivir a su casa ya que Michiru se encontraba afrente de la cafetería Howar.

No, vengo a que la lluvia me moje entero –

Haruka se acerca a Michiru y la hablaza.

Haruka, no hagas esto me haces daños –

Discúlpame Michiru –

Michiru levanta su vista para ver el mojado rostro de Haruka.

Michiru, discúlpame es que soy muy Terco y no me doy cuenta de la persona que tenia a mi lado.-

Pero si dijiste que fue un beso nada más –

Si, el mejor beso de mi vida, por que tu me gusta Michiru, no te das cuenta que te estoy confesado enserio de lo que siento por ti y que mi cabeza dura me jugo una mala pasada – Haruka toma en mentó de Michiru y atrae su rostro juntando sus labios con los suyos, provocando un corto pero tierno beso.

¿Y eso es solamente un besos mas Tenoh? – Michiru mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro por la confesión de Haruka.

No por que nunca e dado un beso debajo la lluvia, dicen que las mejore cosas ocurre en días lluviosos –

Ambos se abrazaban y se besaban debajo la lluvia desde ese momento lo que era amistad entre Haruka y Michiru se convirtió en el principio de su Historia.

Continura...

* * *

_Aqui esta el Capitulo 5 espero que le halla gustado en unos par de minutos mas subire el 6to XD_

**Proximo Capitulo:_ Noche de Confesión_**

_Advertencia: El Capitulo 6 Contiene lemon si no quieres leer el Lemon espera el Capitulo 7 que sigue la Historia con total normalidad_


	6. NOCHE DE CONFESION

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo VI**

**_NOCHE DE CONFESIÓN:_**

Después de estar un buen tiempo besándose debajo de la lluvia Haruka se llevo a Michiru a la casa estaciona la moto al frente de la casa, Michiru se levanta y da un par de paso a dirección a la puerta Haruka la detiene tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a donde estaba sentada y la sienta entres sus piernas.

Donde cree que va Srta. Todavía no terminamos – ese comentario provoco una sonrisa en Michiru y los besos siguieron esto era mucho mas largos Haruka acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su "amiga" y Michiru desordenaba con una de su mano el rubio cabello mojado de Haruka que por mientras con la otra se sujetaba del cuello de Haruka podía sentí como Haruka le introducía su lengua adentro de su boca provocando un juego de lenguas, los besos que daban Haruka provocaba una sensación de éxtasis a Michiru, la falta de oxigeno hizo que ambas terminaran ese apasionado beso.

Haruka te vas a resfriar si seguimos debajo la lluvia es mejor que entremos – Mientras se levantaba para ir a camino a la casa

Si es verdad, mi voz es muy chistosa cuando me sube la fiebre –

Toma un poco de miel – sugiere Michiru por mientras que Haruka habría la puerta de la casa.

Haruka dejo entrar a Michiru primero y luego detrás cerro la puerta, Setsuna estaba sentada en el sofá con una ceja empuntada asía arriba.

Me tenían preocupada el parcito hace un buen tiempo que no aparecen y ya oscureció.-

Disculpa Setsuna por tu preocupación – Michiru se disculpaba ya que entendía la preocupación de su amiga.

Haruka que estaba al lado de Michiru voltea a dejar las llave de la motocicleta y su rostro mostraba la típica indiferencia que siempre trae esto enojo a Setsuna ya que estaba pasándose mil película por Haruka esta ultima estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y lo peor es que traía a Michiru con ella.

Haruka! –

Haruka voltea habré mucho mas sus ojos verdes – Setsuna – imitando la voz de su amiga este acto hizo reír a Michiru.

Michiru –

Setsuna – imitando la reacción de Haruka y luego se miro con su compañera a reírse.

Por favor Michiru di que no, Haruka no te haya contagiado con el mal humor que tiene- suplicaba Setsuna

Es inevitable Setsuna tu lo sabes –

En fin, ahora ustedes dos estarán en contra mío¿tiene hambre? –

No, yo no gracias – decía Michiru.

Yo Tampoco pero me voy a llevar un poco de miel para mi garganta – Haruka caminaba a la cocina y saco un pote de miel – Bueno tengo algo de sueño fue un día largo me voy acostar.

Yo También – decía Setsuna - ¿tú Michiru te quedaras aquí más rato?

No también subiré.-

Las tres amigas suben al segundo piso, Setsuna le da la buenas noche a Haruka y Michiru y entra a su habitación cuando siente la puerta cerrar Michiru toma la delicadas mano de Haruka, al terminar de caminar al fondo del pasillo abren la puerta de su habitación como siempre Haruka deja pasar a Michiru primero después da un par de paso para entrar y cierra la puerta detrás de su espalda.

Haruka voltea su cabeza a su derecha percatándose que en el pasillo no hubiese ruido por mientras que habría el pote de miel con sus mano.

¿Cree que se ha dado cuenta? –

No Lo se – Haruka con su dedo índice saca un poco de miel y se lo introduce a su boca.

Te vez muy lindo cuando comes miel de tu dedo – Michiru se acerca y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka luego levanta su vista y su nariz rosa el largo cuello de Haruka y con sus mano intentaba sacar la chaqueta que traía.

¿Que haces Michiru? - Haruka estaba sorprendida por la acción que tenia de Michiru aun que no ponía obstáculo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de bajarle la chaqueta de los hombros a Haruka, desabotono los 2 primero botones de la camisa para seguir besando sin dificultad el cuello de Haruka, Haruka por su parte se sacaba la chaqueta por completo, las manos de Michiru se entretenía en desabrochar uno por uno la camisa negra de su amante se separa por un momento y se saca el chaleco del uniforme que traía al volver juntar su cuerpo con el de Haruka se empieza ella desabrochar su bruza luego de terminar de desabrochársela por completo sigue el juego de beso en el cuello de Haruka lo cual Haruka seguía pasmada, las manos de Michiru se deslizaba desabrochar el pantalón de Haruka, esta ultima al sentir la mano de su amante en la zona sensible derrama miel en Michiru, la Violinista mira que la miel cae sobre y entremedio de sus pecho, una sonrisa dibuja en su rostro fue la que mas incomodo a Haruka aun que el solo hecho de ver los hermosos senos de Michiru lleno de miel deseaba poder límpiaselo con su boca, Michiru con uno de su dedo toma un poco de la miel derramada y se saborea la miel de su dedo

Haruka tienes que comer miel, se que lo deseas –

Haruka mostró una breve sonrisa y le da un beso tiernos en los labios de Michiru por mientras que sus manos se preocupaba de quitar la bruza de Michiru este mismo acto realizaba Michiru con la camisa de Haruka quedando ambas con la prenda interior de arriba.

¿Esta segura? – Haruka mira fijamente los ojo de su Amante para asegurarse de no apresurar las cosas, Michiru arruga su nariz con una sonrisa y le da un beso en la boca a Haruka esto indicaba que era un si.

Haruka vuelve a besas a Michiru pero esta vez apasionadamente empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo por mientras que quitaba la falda del uniforme a Michiru.

Esta falda esta estorbando por aca.- dice Haruka entre unos de los besos que le daba a Michiru.

Al llegar mas cerca de la cama Haruka baja su cabeza y empieza a limpiar la miel de los pechos de Michiru su lengua recorría despacio cada seno para que no le quede nada de miel en la zona recorrida por su boca Michiru se aferraba a la cabellera de Haruka se sentía como en las nubes lo que provocaba Haruka, la mano de la Rubia empezó a desabrochar el sostén de la peli verde al sacarlo ya no tenia ninguna dificultad en extraer la ultima miel que seguía recorriendo entre los senos de Michiru al terminar su trabajo con la miel vuelve a la boca de su amante la toma entre sus brazos y la deposita sobre la cama ante de subirse a la cama con su amante se saca cada prenda que traía puesta ya al estar completamente desnuda se recuesta sobre Michiru tratando de no depositar todo su peso en ella los besos y acaricia no paraban ese momento el tiempo se detenía para esos dos cuerpo que demostraban que se amaban físicamente Haruka empieza a baja y recorre todo el cuerpo de Michiru con sus labio, al llegar donde estaba su ultima prenda que traía Michiru con sus diente baja sensualmente tal prenda de su amante al extraerla por completo su nariz rozaba la pierna de Michiru llegando hasta el muslo un gemido de Michiru la hizo subir de inmediato a donde estaba su rostro colocando su dedo índice al los labios de su amante.

¡¡Ssshhuu!!, no quieres despertar a Setsuna – no dejaba de traer esa sonrisa seductora y coqueta que era propia de Haruka, Michiru por su parte le regala una sonrisa a Haruka y con su mano ordena unos par de mechones rebelde de la rubia, Haruka toma la mano de Michiru que acariciaba su rostro – ven seamos un cuerpo esta noche – con su mano la guía recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vagina Michiru sin pensarlo introduce sus dedos en la vagina de Haruka lo cual provoco mucho place a la rubia, Haruka para no gritar del place sella sus labios dándole un beso a Michiru con su mano libre introduce un dedo en la vagina de Michiru esto hizo recogerse un poco el cuerpo de la peli verde Haruka espero que Michiru se acostumbrada y empezó a mover su dedo dentro de su amante sin parar los besos apasionados que de apoco salir pequeños gemidos y la respiración acelerada y entre cortada Haruka deja entrar su segundo dedo en Michiru y siente un quejido fuerte de parte de Michiru.

¿Esta todo bien? – miraba con preocupación a Michiru.

Si todo esta bien contigo – Michiru siguió su trabajo en satisfacer a Haruka el vai ven de su cuerpo empezó sus respiraciones cada vez eran mas acelerada

Aah!.. Michiru.- Haruka podría sentir como su amante estaba dentro como era suya y a la vez era de otra persona.

Haruka no paraba de moverse dentro de Michiru besaba los senos de su amante mientras esta también le hacia el amor, Michiru asquea su espalda pronto llegaría el momento de orgasmo.

Aaah! Haruka.- Michiru tenia completamente sus ojos cerrado no paraba de gemir y gritar el nombre de la Rubia, le gustaba sentir que la rubia estaba dentro de su ser y que a la vez ella estaba dentro de su amor cuando habré los ojos ve dos perlas verde mirando fijamente se mordía los labios para no gritar del place que Michiru le Provocaba.

Me gusta cuando grita mi Nombre Michiru.- Haruka se acerca y besa con tanta pasión a Michiru como nunca ante lo a echo, ante había probado otros labios y a besado muchas veces pero nunca a besado unos labios tan dulce como su queridísima Michiru, esos labios de la violinista se convertía en una droga para Haruka que nunca mas podría dejar de besarlo.

No paraba de emitir gemido corto siempre eran callado con besos apasionado que le daba la una a la otra el momento del clímax para ambas llegaba, ese momento de éxtasis que solamente ella podrían sentir en ese momento terminaba ambas miradas se perdían en el uno con el otro la mezcla perfecta entre azul y verde estaba en ese momento dos cuerpo se convertía uno solo en una noche de lluvia justo en ese momento que nadie y nada existía para esas mirada de amor es cuando llegar el orgasmo

Ambos cuerpos quedan rendido en la cama Haruka con la respiración agitada apoyaba su frete con el hombro de Michiru luego de neutralizar su respiración levanta su vistas estaba mas brillante que nunca aun que traía su sonrisa de siempre su mirada tenia una expresión de asombro.

Michiru mira a su amante, no comprendía las facciones que traía Haruka, estaba confundida por tal mirada que le daba la Rubia

¿Por qué no me dijiste? –

¿Decirte que Haruka?-

Que eras virgen- Haruka le indica con su vista su mano estaba sangrando Michiru se sonrojo, Haruka comprendió rápidamente el sonrojo de su amante y le dio un beso tierno en los labios – me gusta haber sido la primera y espero ser la única – y le sonríe gesto que Michiru también realiza

Haruka se levanta al baño y se limpia la mano al volver al lugar trae un paño y limpia el resto de la sangre de Michiru que había quedado entre sus piernas luego se recuesta de nuevo en su cama Michiru apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y con su mano la abraza fuertemente a las cintura ya había pasado unos par de minuto y la pieza solamente dejaba ver la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, la lluvia ya había acabado no se percataron cuando termino de llover quizás fue en ese mismo momento en que llegara el orgasmo simultaneo ese momento que los cuerpos de las chicas era entregado por completo al ritual de amor, se escuchaba las ola de la playa que habia un fuerte oleaje por el viento que recorre después de cada lluvia, Haruka con su brazo tenia redondeado parte del cuello y hombro de Michiru acariciando mechones de la cabellera sedosa que en ese momento le encantaba jugar y acariciar, Michiru con una de sus mano acariciaba el abdomen de Haruka le gustaba sentir lo bien trabajado que los tenia la rubia.

Sabes Michiru –

¿Dime que ocurre? –

Los Cambios son Buenos pero siempre son dolorosos –

Si, se a lo que te refieres.-

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas empezando a viviendo un cambio?-

Michiru suspira – Mi Vida ha tenido un cambio desde que no me quise casar con Jun.-

….- Haruka escuchaba atentamente

siempre supe que quería estudiar Arte en la universidad de Tokyo quiero desempeñarme como una violinista profesional y que mi pintura sean conocida a un cierto publico, pero ahora mantengo esa metal a diferencia de que estoy postulando beca ya que no podré mantenerme sola la escuela de arte es cara, irme a vivir contigo a sido un cambio tremendo por que me fui a vivir con la persona que me estaba enamorado y no me importo que esa persona fuerce mujer solamente quería besarla y acariciarla en este momento estoy viviendo unos de mi cambio¿y tu Haruka, cuando empezó el tuyo?-

Creo que la mío empieza desde este momento –

Ambas se quedaron callada sabían de lo que hablaban para Haruka el cambio no significaba algo materia sus planes de entrar a la universidad y seguir viviendo como corredor de auto se mantenía lo que iba a cambiar era la convivencia con Michiru.

Del silencio ambos cuerpo abrazado a través de esa noche quedan profundamente dormido ambas sabían lo que sentía la una por la otra y fue correspondió tanto así que llegaron al acto físico pero esa pequeña conversación tenían que vivirla juntas.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

El sol entraba por los hermoso ventanales de la Habitación Haruka abres sus brazo y siente que no estaba el cuerpo de la chica que había quedado dormida ayer. Mira a su alrededor y ve que hay un cuadro, Haruka se levante para verlo ve una persona que se dejaba llevar por el viento tenia el cabello rubio y una fuerte mirada verde, la figura de esa persona tenia el físico de una mujer, su cintura se siente redondear de unos brazo y la respiración la sentía en su oído junto con un susurro.

Eres tú, dormilona –

Haruka sonríe al escuchar la dulce voz de su amante.- ¿Por qué me dibujaste?

No lo se, Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo, te vi. durmiendo y necesitaba dibujarte y expresar lo hermoso que eres Haruka, te prometo que este cuadro nadie lo vera solamente tu y yo.-

No te preocupes Michiru, aun que me siento mas cómodo con lo que dice – tocándose su barbilla con un sus facciones de niñito chico.

Te vez Muy Lindo así ¿lo sabes?-

Lo siento así empezó lo de anoche – hábilmente gira sin que Michiru saque sus brazo de su cintura, la besa a los labios y luego la contempla.

¿Qué te da derecho utilizar mi camisa? – Michiru solamente se ríe y vuelve a besar a Haruka

Es que así mantengo tu aroma donde yo valla –

Pero que tontita eres Michiru, mejor que andar con mi aroma es andar conmigo –

Ambas se quedan abrazadas un buen momento hasta que Haruka rompe ese momento.

Michiru-

¿Dime? –

¿Qué hrs. es?.-

La 1:30 PM¿Por qué?.-

Por que siento que están cocinando abajo y me dio hambre –

Jajaja bueno vistámonos Setsuna debe estar preparando algo rico.-

Se vistieron rápidamente y al bajar las dos chicas vieron que Setsuna estaba preparando un delicioso almuerzo, Haruka y Michiru cruzaron mirada y prefirieron no decirle nada a Setsuna iba a disimular su relación que mantenían, Michiru puso la mesa mientras que Haruka babeaba en la cocina preguntando ¿Cuánto falta para almorzar? Cosa que Setsuna no se demoro mucho en dejar listo

Ya las tres amigas estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor comiendo su almuerzo, de una rara situación Haruka y Michiru sacaba y sacaban temas de conversación sin importancia alguna de ese entonces, esto le parecía algo muy extraño a Setsuna ya que sabia que ambas no hablaban mas de lo debido a menos que sea Haruka para decir una mala broma.

No sigan con eso chicas.-

¿Con eso que? – Haruka estaba sorprendido Setsuna después de todo lo conocía muy bien.

De lo de anoche, no me atrevería sacar conclusión que habla pasado en su habitación pero se que desde que llegaron ustedes ya no tiene la misma amistad.-

Setsuna… queremos vivir esto con más calma.- Dice Michiru con sinceridad.

Esta bien se lo respecto¿pero espero que Haruka se halla dado cuenta de algo?-

Haruka que en ese entonces se traga su comida que tenia en la boca.- si me di cuenta de muchas cosas pero hay una en especial.

¿Así, cual es?.- Setsuna dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro después de todo Haruka no era tan terco.

Que Jun conocía muy Bien a Manuela Palma.- Haruka tenia su sonrisa como un niño chico y mostraba una de su mano tratando de explicar a lo que se refería,

¡Haruka!.- se escucho un reto de parte de Michiru.

Callos, Manuela palma Callos.- fue el comentario Setsuna acto seguido ambas amigas no paraban de reír de la broma que empezó Haruka y termino Setsuna, Michiru estaba roja como un tomate pero termino de mostrar una leve sonrisa ya no había caso sus dos amiga estaban en contra de ella tenia que admitir su derrota.

Ese fin de semana paso volando Haruka realizo una especie de entrevista para Michiru para que pueda exponer sus cuadro, esa misma tarde a Michiru la llamaron para que el próximo fin de semana tuviera una presentación, ya todo empezaba estar bien encaminado para la peli verde ya iba tener su dinero, para ella comprar sus materiales, Haruka ese domingo Vuelve a ganar en los circuitos todo volvió a la normalidad, nada podría ser mas perfecto para la pareja nada hasta ese Domingo en la Noche.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Aqui esta 2 capitulo en el mismo dia y los dos capitulo que traen alta confesion y amor, espero que halla sido de su agrado_

_por otra parte no tengo mucha esperiencia escribiendo lemon si que espero que la critica no sea tan duros conmigo respecto a ese tema aun que cualquer critica son bienvenidas_

_me tomare unos par de dias para subir el capitulo 7mo creo que lo subire entre el lunes y el martes ya que todavia tengo las ideas revuelta y no muy bien ordenadas en ese capitulo._

_espero que dejen alto Review para saber que le a parecido estos capitulos que le deje el dia de Hoy, Gracia a todos que leen esta Historia_


	7. ¿QUE SOMOS?

_Recuerden cuando esta entre " abc" son pensamientos_

* * *

**Capitulo VII:**

**_¿QUE SOMOS?:_**

El Lunes llego como también las clases de la semana Haruka estaba sentada en su asiento al lado de la ventana su mano izquierda afirmaba su mentón y sus ojos verde se perdía en ese vidrio que separa la sala de clase al paisaje que muestra, Michiru quien estaba sentada al lado de Haruka se preocupo por lo distraía que estaba su amiga, Haruka siempre se toma las cosa muy fría e indiferente pero su mirada traía preocupación lo que Michiru no sabia que esa preocupación que atormentaba a la Rubia era causada por ella misma.

Flash Back:

Las dos amante habían llegado el Domingo en la Noche a su casa estaba en su habitación lista para dormir después de todo fue un fin de semana muy agitado Haruka estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro y Michiru estaba en el baño quitándose su maquillaje, Michiru al terminar lo que estaba realizando se mete a su cama al lado de Haruka y lee el Folleto del Museo que iba a exponer sus cuadro, al terminar de leerlo voltea a su derecha y Haruka la miraba atentamente a sus Ojos.

Buena noche Michiru, mañana Volvemos a nuestra realidad.- Haruka acerca su rostro y le da un tierno beso en los labios de Michiru luego apaga la luz

Michiru se recuesta y espera que los Brazos de Haruka la redondee su cuerpo, el rostro de Michiru estaba apoyado en el pecho de Haruka notaba su respiración, todavía la rubia no se había quedado dormida.

Haruka.-

Dime¿Qué ocurre Michiru?.-

¿Qué es lo que somos?.-

Haruka con su cuerpo se aleja un poco de Michiru y le levanta la mirada para ver esos ojos azules que nunca le aburría de contemplarlos – ¿a que te refieres?- Mientras que quitaba unos mechones acuamarino en el rostro de su Sirena.

A Nosotras, a esto, al ser Amante cuando estemos solas y ser amigos delante de todos, no me molesta vivir así contigo, pero me gustaría saber que somos para ver si tengo un futuro contigo Haruka.-

Michiru.- dice Haruka con una voz bastante preocupada

Haruka, todos creen que eres un Hombre, tu Trabaja si se entera de la Verdad se desplomara todo ese éxito que a creados y la carrera que estoy construyendo ¿crees que acepten que yo ame a una mujer?.-

Si, se de lo que me hablas con nuestras vidas, pero todavía no tengo respuesta, tu tampoco, creo que es mejor vivir así, aparentando ser amigos delante de todos y amante cuando lleguemos a casa, tenemos que aparentar una vida normal a los demás.-

Me temía que digiera eso Haruka, Todavía no me as dicho que me amas, yo siempre te lo he dicho, y esa es la razón que no quiero alejarme de ti, tengo miedo que te alejes con esto de la vida normal y que no me ames pero si podré estar un segundo mas a tu lado lo soportare, aun que sigas siendo ese Haruka Tenoh el chico mas coqueto de la escuela, lo único que me vuelve a esperanza es que ese chico que todos creen conocer en la noche es Haruka Tenoh de la Chica que me Enamore.-

Haruka Besa la frente de Michiru y su abrazo se aferro mucho mas, ambas con ese apretado abrazo quedan dormidas.

Fin Flash Back.

"¿Realmente que es lo que somos?".- pensaba Haruka.-"Todavía no se si amo a Michiru, por que nunca ante e amado", "Lo peor de todo no se que es lo que realmente quiero con Michiru a mi lado"

Haruka es interrumpido de sus pensamiento voltea donde estaba su mano libre estaba sujetada de dos manos mas, levanta la vista y ve a una Michiru preocupada.

Haruka¿Qué te ocurre?.-

Nada Michiru.- Haruka le regala una tierna sonrisa algo fingida pero a la vez se alegro que Michiru le tomara la mano

Haruka, estas muy distraído de lo costumbre.-

Realmente no ocurre nada, son solamente cosas de tuerca para el circuito del Domingo.-

Michiru la miro mas extrañada sabia que le mentía pero no sabia que era.- debe ser una carrera muy difícil la de este domingo, mejor callémonos ante que nos regañen.-

Me parece que es mejor.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles que había en el patio de la escuela el recreo no iba a atormentar sus pensamiento, cómodo de esa soledad hasta que escucha una Voz familiar

Hola Tenoh.-

Haruka Voltea.- Hola Iriyha.- Una chica de cabello café y Ojos verde Oscuro.

Valla Tenoh que suerte verte aquí.-

Quien será con suerte.- Haruka sonríe con su típica sonrisa coqueta llena de confianza

Oye Tenoh, por que no me acompañas después de clases.- Iriyha jugaba coquetamente con la corbata de Haruka y pegando su con el suyo.

Jajaja seria todo un privilegio esta a sola contigo de nuevo Iri.- Haruka acaricia la cara de la chica.

¿No me acompañaras hoy?.- la voz de Michiru aparece sin previo aviso traía colación en sus manos.-

Si, por eso dije que seria un privilegio, es que tengo que acompañar a Michiru.- Haruka se aleja a la ojiverde y toma una de la colación que traía Michiru.

Ya veo¿pero cuando podríamos estar solitos Haruka?.- tal comentario de Iri ponía celosa a Michiru, aun así no salía de su conducta.

En otra oportunidad.- Haruka le guiña el ojo

Cuando eso ocurra espero que pasen mas cosas que unos de esos besos que me ha dado.-

"Después de todo yo soy la única con que Haruka a pasado a otros niveles en esta escuela".-Michiru sonríe maliciosamente por su pensamiento.

Tenoh te Buscan el Director.- Dice Setsuna apareciéndose al grupo.

¿Qué?, si no e echo nada.- Dice Haruka saltando algo alterado y asustado.

No se para que te quiera, Rápido.- mientras recogía otra colección que trae Michiru (es obvio que a la pobre de Michiru fue a comprar la colación a su 2 amiga y de ella)

Haruka corre del Lugar obedeciendo a su amiga de tez bronceada.

Michiru.-

Michiru Voltea con cara de interrogante a Iri

Haruka será mío, escuchaste, me encargare de que te alejes de el.- iri voltea como una niña mal criada y se aleja del par de amigas

No te preocupes Kaioh, Haruka esta enamorada de ti, aparte que nostras solamente sabemos su secreto.-

Es que ese es el problema Setsuna, Haruka todavía no me a dicho que me ama, todo esta inconcluso.- dice Michiru bajando su cabeza para no mostrar tristeza, Setsuna apoya una de sus mano en el hombro de Michiru

Realmente lo siento Michiru.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

El Vehículo amarillo se estaciona afrente de un Museo de Tokio Haruka sale rápido de su lugar para abrí la puerta a su copiloto le da la mano para ayudarla salir del Vehículo.

Gracias, pero puedo levantarme sola.-

Si pero me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos.- Haruka coloca su brazo en la cintura de Michiru y camina a dirección del museo.

Srta. Kaioh es un gusto que se halla decidido a venir.- dice un Hombre mayor era el que administrador del Lugar.

El Gusto es mío, por estar interesado en mi arte.-

Bueno vamos a la Oficina para hablar del contrato y dinero.-

En ese momento suena el celular de Haruka.- ooh!, diablo ¿Qué ocurrió?.- Haruka miraba la pantalla de su celular.

¿Quién es?.-

Es del equipo, no se que habla pasado.-

Contenta, es tu trabajo Haruka.-

Haruka hace caso.- Alo, ….si con Haruka,… ¿Qué ahora?,… pero si Mañana, … Esta Bien, no me demoro,.- Haruka cuelga de su celular.- Lo siento Michiru

Michiru comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería "lo siento".- Esta bien Haruka, anda es tu trabajo yo veo el asunto del contrato sola.

¿Te paso a Buscar?, si es un Tramite pequeño.-

No Gracia, tomare un taxi.-

Como quieras, cualquier cosa me llamas.- Haruka se acerca y le da un pequeño besos en los labios de Michiru, se retira del lugar.

Michiru entra a la oficina del Administrador para el asunto del contrato.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Después de estar Un buen rato hablando asunto monetarios con el Administrador y las Obras para exponer Michiru Toma un Taxi a su casa ya estaba oscureciendo paga al Taxi y se dirige a entrar a su hogar habré la puerta y ve a Haruka Todavía tenia puesto el uniforme Haruka Voltea a mirar a Michiru y le da una sonrisa

Michiru, pasa te estábamos esperando.- Michiru Voltea a donde estaba los sofá de la casa y estaban sus padres sentando con una taza de café cada uno.

¿Cómo te fue con lo de tu equipo?.- dice Michiru tratando de evitar un instante a su padres.

Bien, pero este no es el momento de hablar de carreras, tus padres quieren hablar contigo.-

Valla Michiru, ni idea que vivías con Tenoh.- Dice el padre tomando un sorbo de su café

Si, es mi mejor amigo.- mira a Haruka quien le devuelve la mirada.-

Bueno, un gusto de conocerlos Sr. Y Sra., Kaioh con su permiso me retiro.- Haruka sube al segundo piso dejándolo solos a los Kaioh la llegada de ellos no era nada bueno para Michiru, en el pasillo de las habitaciones ve que Setsuna la esperaba afuera de la pieza.

Haruka¿puedes entrar a mi habitación?, necesito hablar contigo.-

Haruka noto el tono serio de su amiga, si que se desvió de su camino y entro a la pieza de Setsuna

Dime¿Para que me quieres?.- Haruka cerraba la puerta de la Habitación.

Haruka este Viernes me voy a Vivir a con Ryo.- Haruka al escuchar esas palabra baja su rostro

Que lastima, la casa se pondrá muy aburrida.- Haruka se puso nostálgica

No te alegras, pero si e estado estorbando en esta casa, ahora Ryo dejara su familia y se ira a vivir conmigo.-

Si, no importa soy una egoísta,.- mostrando una risa fingida a su amiga

Lo que ocurre, no es que me valla, si no que nuestra amiga se va tener que ir.-

¿Tu hablas de Michiru?.- mirando a los ojos de su amiga

Si Haruka, me preocupas mucho, todavía no aclaras nada en tu cabeza, esta esperando que la respuesta llegue sola Michiru se va alejar de ti.-

Haruka se sienta en la esquina de la cama de Setsuna.- Oye Setsuna¿Qué hago?, me gusta pasar tiempo con Michiru es tan perfecta, pero no la amo, lo peor de todo es que yo le causo sufrimiento al darle una esperanza de que la amare, pero solamente queda en ilusiones, y no quiero hacerle daño por que después de todo la quiero demasiado, aun que no es amor ¿creo?.- con sus dos mano se tocaba la cara y se refregaba con ellas

No lo se, yo pensé que tu la amabas a Igual que ella te ama a ti, me alegre cuando me di cuenta que entre ustedes dos se sentía atracción, pero Haruka prométeme que no serán tan duro con Michiru, cuando yo no este aquí, pero primero no debes ser tan duros con tus sentimiento amiga mía.- Setsuna se sienta al lado de Haruka y apoya su mano en el hombro de Haruka

Eso es difícil, Nunca e creído en el amor, Michiru se merece lo Mejor un Hombre que le de Hijo y sea su felicidad.- Haruka se para habré la puerta de la Habitación.- voy a meditar un rato en mi pieza, si necesitas algo pédemelos.- se retira del lugar

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Valla ese Haruka Tenoh es muy simpático.- dice la madre de Michiru al ver que Haruka subía a su habitación

Es Simpática Mama.- dice Michiru dejando una leve expresión de sorpresa en los padres

Bueno, no veníamos hablar de eso.- Interrumpe el Padre de Michiru.- Veníamos por ti Michiru, quiero que me disculpe con tu madre, Paliamos mucho por la entupidas discusión que tuvimos y queremos que vuelvas a la casa Hija

Lo siento padre, estoy Bien aquí, esto de ser Independiente me agrada la idea, a parte que tengo que alcanzar mis objetivos sola.- esa ultima frase lo dijo con mucha confianza no lo dijo solamente por un tema profesional si no por Haruka.

Mi pequeña Michiru a madurado, me parece bien que te independice, mejor podrías quedarte algunos días de fin de semana a nuestra casa, no queremos seguir tan alejado de ti Hija, por favor darnos una oportunidad somos Humanos, Nos enamoramos, nos destruimos y sobre todos cometemos errores Hija mía.- el Padre de Michiru lo decía tan frágilmente esas palabras

Me parece perfecto padres, le demostrare que quedarme en Japón ha sido mejor.- dice Michiru alegre de la confección de sus padres

Bueno Hija, te veremos este fin de semana, nos tenemos que retirar.- dice la madre le da un tierno beso a su hija y el mismo gesto sigue su padre

Michiru acompaña hasta la puerta a sus padres, ellos se suben a su vehículo y Michiru ve como se aleja este vehículo

Oye querida¿notaste algo raro en Michiru?.-

Si, se a lo que te refiere, no solamente a la madure que esta desarrollando, algo me indica que esa Haruka tiene que ver su permanencia en Japón.-

No te preocupes.- El Sr. Kaioh mira de reojo a su esposa.- Michiru es nuestra Hija y se arrepentirá de haber dejado a Jun, la conocemos, después de todos ella También es Humana, este pequeño error tenemos que solucionarlo muy pronto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru prepara dos taza de café sube a su habitación y se dirige al balcón Haruka estaba hay al percatarse de la presencia de Michiru le regala una sonrisa y acepta el café.

Sabes, Michiru Hoy recibí una gran noticia.-

¿Cuál?.-

Cuando me llamaron a dirección, era sobre mi postulación de la Universidad de Tokyo, me está recomendando la Ingeniería Civil Industrial, tengo buenas notas y con esa carrera tendré el conocimiento para seguir los negocios de mi padre.- dice Haruka mostrando su sonrisa mientras bebía su café

me alegro Tanto por ti Haruka.-

¿y a ti?.-

La paga del Museo es mejor de lo esperado y el Sábado tendré mi presentación con el Violín, y con mis notas de seguro que tendré la beca para la escuela de arte en la universidad de Tokyo.-

Cualquiera diría que nuestra vida es perfecta desde afuera.- dice Haruka Irónicamente

Ambas se miraron por un momento y se contagiaron de su risa irónica luego desviaron su mirada al mar de la playa que esta furioso por el fuerte Viento que atormentaba ese Día.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Hola Gracias por los Review, a muchos quedaron conforme con el Lemon del capitulo anterior, Espero que este Capitulo le halla gustado, le informo que con este se desacandena mucho mas problemas para nuestras Protagonista ¿por que es tan dificil amar? jaja_

Gracias a la Niña ANNA RAFA por el Mensaje que me enviaste no problema en leer tu español me sorprenden que desde Brazil lean mi historia, espero que este capitulo te halla dejado con las ganas de leer mas XD

jade-MEST : en este capitulo se encontrea la respuesta del "Domingo en la Noche"

**_Próximo capitulo:_ Aclaración**


	8. ACLARACION

**Capitulo VIII**

_**ACLARACION:**_

El despertador suena Haruka lo apaga de inmediato sus ojos se abren lentamente, ve a su Michiru apoyada sobre su cuerpo durmiendo profundamente ambas están completamente desnuda debajo esas sabanas de la cama Haruka acaricia tiernamente la cabellera de Michiru, luego se retira del lugar tratando de no despertar a la violinista hay se acuerda que la noche anterior tuvo sexo con su amiga, pero aun se sentía nostálgica, quizás era por que lo había echo por necesidad el deseo de tener a Michiru pero engañando los sentimiento de la violinista a no amarla.

Al salir de su ducha se coloca el uniforme sale baño para la pieza ya que Michiru también lo tendría que usar, de seguro que ella no se a despertado mira a la cama y estaba la persona que le había robado las miradas, que no dejaba de contemplar ningún milímetro de su belleza, la que no se ve mal sin vergüenza, estaba tapada solamente con una sabana blanca sentada a mitad de la cama, Haruka se sienta en unas de las orillas por mientras que se ajustaba la corbata, su abdomen es sujetado con unas fuertes manos.

Disculparme por no asistir a tu carrera del domingo.-

Ya hablamos eso ayer, Tienes que estar con tu Familia, aparte que mis padres van asistir.- Haruka siente la respiración de Michiru en su cuello.- Yo soy la que debe disculparse por no poder asistir a tu recitar del Sábado en la noche.

¿Entonces estamos a manos?.- dice Michiru recargando su cabeza en el Hombro de Haruka

Haruka le sonríe al voltear al rostro de Michiru.- creo que mejor te apures, Setsuna se enojara si llega tarde por nuestra culpa.- le da un tierno beso en la frente a Michiru

Michiru suelta a Haruka para que esta ultimar se pare y salga de la Habitación.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ella Subía a camino a la terraza de la escuela escuchaba una melodía de un Violín, Habré la puerta ve a Michiru tocando el Violín con los ojos cerrados y a su lado sentado estaba Haruka quien miraba al cielo dejándose llevar por la melodía que emitía el Violín.

Ustedes dos¿Qué hacen?.-

Escucho el concierto de Michiru ya que no voy a ir el sábado.- dice Haruka desinteresado

No me refiero a eso, si no ¿Qué hacen aquí en Hora de Clases?.- dice Setsuna acercándose a sus amigas.

Haruka saca 2 pases de autorización.- se supones que estamos viendo cosas de trabajo

¿Y tu Setsuna?.- Michiru como siempre no quitaba su sonrisa en el rostro

Pronto elegirán al nuevo presidente de Centro alumno, estoy viendo que todo este en orden en los pasillos.

En ese momento suena el Timbre de cambio de Hora.

Mejor me Voy, No tengo pase para la siguiente Hora.- Michiru se va del lugar

¿Y tu tiene pase en la Hora que sigue?.-

Si, de echo me voy a esta Hora, realmente tengo que ver algo en el Trabajo.- dice Haruka parándose del suelo

Oye Haruka, Sobre el Tema que Hablamos ayer.-

¿Dime?.-

Ryo trabaja para los Kaioh, me comento que los padres de Michiru mantiene comunicación con Jun¿Qué opinas al respecto?.-

Mmmm!.- Haruka se sujetaba la barbilla y miraba al cielo.- creo que no seria mala idea que el Jardinerito Trabaje para Mis padres.-

Basta de Broma Haruka.- con un tono mas molesto hablaba Setsuna.- me refiero que justo en este Momento los Kaioh se están acercándose a Michiru

Eso no es malo, que los padres quieran tener comunicación con los Hijos.- dice Haruka levantando sus manos y encogiendo los hombros.

¿Acaso no te importa perder a Kaioh?.- Setsuna mira fríamente a Haruka, Noto la reacción de preocupación de Haruka.- bueno mejor me voy a ver el resto de los pasillos.

Haruka ve como su amiga se retira de la terraza recoge la chaqueta del uniforme y se la coloca, camina a dirección a la salida baja por la escalera y dispuesto de cruzar el pasillo cuando una mano lo sujeta y lo arrastra a una sala pequeña y oscura era el lugar donde se dejaba las colchoneta y balones para la clase de educación Física.

Hola Haruka, por fin estaremos a Sola.- dice Iri apegando su cuerpo a Haruka

Valla que afortunado estar a sola con una bella mujer.- Haruka redondean sus brazos en la cintura de la chica

Tenemos tanto tiempo y solamente tu y yo.-

Me parece que todo esto esta perfecto, pero lastima yo no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme.- Haruka suelta a iri y se sale de la sala cuando sale se percata que Michiru estaba afrente de el.

¡Michiru¿no deberías estar en clases?.-

Vamos Haruka, no puedes dejarme sola sin tocarme un pelo.- Iri se acerca y toma el brazo de Haruka, se percata que esta Michiru.- oooh! Valla Michiru, que mala suerte nos pillaste en una situación algo incomoda para nosotros dos, algo que estaba apunto de inicial.

Michiru sonríe un poco.- por lo que veo, Haruka no iba a inicial nada

Iri se iba a lanzar a discutir con Michiru pero Justamente Setsuna se muestra en el pasillo.- Ustedes muéstreme los pases o entren a clase.- con voz amenazadora

Haruka y Michiru muestra sus respectivo pases lo cual Iri sale arrancando a su sala por no tener pase

¿A que se debe tu pase Michiru?.-

Es para ir Hablar con el Directo sobre la Beca de la Universidad.-

Ya veo, salgan rápido de aquí, los inspectores de piso anda pesado hoy.-

Setsuna se retira

Michiru, te prometo que no e besa a Iri.-

Te Creo Haruka¿no eras tu que lo nuestro era liberar?.-

Si, solamente te lo decía para que no hicieras un escándalo acá, no pienso dejar a una dama con ganas.- Haruka muestra una leve sonrisa picarona en su rostro

Ya veo.- dice Michiru bajando su cabeza

¿QUIEN ESTA HAY?.- se escucha una voz

Haruka toma a Michiru del Brazo y la arrastra a la sala apoya su espalda en una de las pared y junta el cuerpo de Michiru con el suyo provocando un abraso ve como la sombra del inspector de piso pasaba habla con otra persona - NO VEO A NADIE AQUÏ.- decía uno de ellos.-, DEVEN HABERSE ESCAPADO PARA OTRO PISO:- Haruka escuchaba como los paso desaprecian al luego voltea a mirar a Michiru quien tenia la cabeza inclinada al suelo pero apoyándose fuertemente en su pecho sus brazo redondeaba su cintura como no querer soltarse de su cuerpo Haruka toma delicadamente el rostro de Michiru le regala una sonrisa y le da un tierno beso.

NO VISTE EN LA SALA DE DEPORTE.- se escuchaban las voces de nuevo Haruka se suelta de su amiga y se la lleva detrás de los cajones de gimnasia para su suerte caen encima de una colchoneta espera que el inspector mire por el lugar y se vuelven a retira Michiru levanta su rostro para mirar a Haruka, sus brazos seguían aferrados en el cuerpo de Haruka, la Rubia se voltea y mira nuevamente a Michiru se sentía bien que su mirada se ahogaba en esos azules, que los Brazos Fuertes de la Violinistas le apretara sus cuerpo y que podía sentir la respiración de ella Haruka, acaricia el rostro de su queridísima amiga y la vuelve a Besar recuesta a Michiru en una de las colchoneta sin desprenderse de sus labios colocándose arriba de la sirena, su mano baja al extremo de la falda para subirla, pero llega hasta el muslo ya que es detenida por una de las mano de Michiru, Haruka corta el beso para tener una explicación.

Realmente necesito esa Beca Haruka.-

Discúlpame, tu eres muy irresistible para mi, soy un animal.-

Y tu cree, que es muy agradable lo que te estoy pidiendo.- Michiru le sonríe a Haruka

¿Puedes llegar 5 minutos tarde?.- Haruka le muestra su sonrisa más coqueta que tiene

5 Minutos me parece perfecto.-

5 minutos me parece perfecto para seguir saboreando el manjar de tus labios.- ambas chicas rieron y siguieron besándose por los 5 minutos acordados

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

El Viernes llego para las Chicas lleno de tramites para ingresar a la Universidad y con Trabajo para mantenerse, la noche lentamente empezaba a caer las tres amigas estaban en el Salón principal de la casa de Haruka, Setsuna tenia sus maletas lista.

Es Hora de Irme acaba de llegar el taxi.- dice Setsuna mirando a sus dos amigas que tenia afrente de ella.

Fue un Gusto haberte conocido mejor.- dice Michiru tan amable como siempre

¿Ahora quien echara a perder mi café con azúcar?.- dice Haruka con su típica sonrisa Irónica

Setsuna ríe del contagio Irónico de su amiga.- Haruka promete no ser tan duro contigo, lastimaras a todos quien te rodea.-

Haruka mira y acepta con la cabeza luego Setsuna hable la puerta y se va de la casa a vivir su vida.

Michiru Voltea y se dirige a la cocina sabia que Haruka estaba triste por la despedida de su amiga, cuando sale del lugar con dos taza de café su amiga estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la mesa de centro, hay estaba el violín, Michiru camina para sentarse a su lado dándole la taza de café Haruka toma un sorbo y sonríe.

Nadie lo prepara como tu.- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Michiru bebió su café tomo el estuche del Violín y se coloca afrente de su amiga.

Es Hora de llegar a casa de mis padres, vuelvo el domingo.-

Haruka se levanta redondea con su brazo la cintura de Michiru, pegando sus cuerpos.- Te Voy a extrañar, nuca hemos estado tanto tiempo separadas.- le da un fogoso beso que es separaros a los pocos minutos

Si no quieres, mejor no vuelvo con ellos.-

Descuida, debes darle una oportunidad a tus padres, esto de Setsuna me pone melodramático, aun así te extrañare, ere mi mejor compañera.- acompaña a Michiru a la puerta le da un tierno besos en los labios y ve como su amiga se retira del lugar en camino al taxi que la esperaba.

Haruka subió de inmediato al segundo piso se pudo ropa deportiva, sale de la casa y dispuesta a correr hasta cansarse, la ida de sus amiga se sentía sola y solamente quería dormir por el agotamiento, la mejor forma de agotarse era físicamente, aun que significara correr y correr toda la noche hasta que sus pierna no pudiera mas.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Su Presentación de la Noche anterior fue todo un éxito, amaba el arte del Violín y respectaba a los músicos que lo practicaba pero detestaba esa gente linda hipócrita que se llenaba en los recitales, ante de conocer a Haruka se sentía sola y triste, La piloto la hizo reír y aprendió amar sin recibir ninguna recompensa, será esto ultimo su castigo, todo debe tener un sacrificio y el suyo es ese.

Baja al comedor donde debería estar sus padre va con el Violín hoy llegaría de nuevo a su casa, Tanto años Viviendo con sus padre y solo basto poco tiempo para considera otro lado su casa, el almuerzo fue normal aun que le molesto que los padre hablaran del buen partido que era Jun para ella, no era un secreto por que Jun era el Hombre perfecto pero su corazón pertenecía al de una mujer.

Michiru ve el Reloj era las 15:35 PM de seguro que Haruka ya habla terminado su carrera se sintió culpable por no ver esta carrera le dará mucho mas fama en Europa, pide permiso y de inmediato va al salón a dirección a la TV la carrera había terminado pero los periodistas aun comentaba la Gran hazaña del Piloto Haruka Tenoh que había logrado su Victoria mientras mostraba imagen de la carrera, Michiru se alegro al ver que Haruka Ganara, su concentración en la TV fue interrumpida por sus padres que se encuéntrala detrás de ella, miraban molesto por la escena que presenciaba.

Michiru mi amor queremos Hablar de tu Compañera.- dice la Sra. Kaioh con un tono dulce

Si, pregúnteme.- algo estaba mal, pero no sabia que ocurría.

¿Por qué no te fuiste con Jun?.- dice el Sr. Kaioh sin rodeo.

Por que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.-

¿y esa persona es tu compañera?.- dice la madre con un tono maternal

Michiru suspiras.- Si, Me enamore de Haruka Tenoh.-

Pero eso no es posible, las Mujeres se Enamoran de Los Hombre no de Otras Mujeres.- dice el Padre con un tono Agresivo

Si se puede, Yo soy una prueba que el amor existe, no importa el Genero solamente amo al ser, Haruka cautivo mi Corazón, para mi es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, no me importa que sea Mujer, Yo la Amo Igual pese las consecuencia y la discriminación que me pueda traer.-

No, solamente te atrajo por que físicamente parece un Hombre con sentimiento que puede corresponder a las mujeres, pero ella nunca podrá darte un Hijo, Nunca se casaran, Nunca podrás construir una Vida con ella a tu lado.-

Mentira¿acaso tu no ama a mama?, Dices todo eso por que temes que a tu Hija la apunte con el dedo que es una Lesbiana, yo no lo veo por esa forma, aun me atraen los hombres, pero mi corazón le pertenece a una mujer, los Humanos estamos echo para amar en este mundo.-

Estas equivocada, el Amor Trae Frutos y ese Fruto son los Hijos¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien si no traerá la consecuencia del fruto del amor?.-

No lo se, realmente no lo se, solamente quiero permanecer un segundo mas al lado de Haruka hasta que ella no lo quisiera, ella fue quien me a echo sentir mujer.-

Me das asco, lo peor que eres mi hija.- El Sr. Kaioh se da la media Vuelta.- nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.- retirándose del salón

Michiru toma su Violín y mira a su madre quien estaba consternada por lo que sucedía.- Adiós Madre

Hija, Tu padre es Humanos perdónalo, debes reconocer tu errores.- Michiru le daba la espalda a su madre no entendía bien todo lo que había pasado, solamente que había aclarado a su padre lo que sentía por Haruka

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

No sabia cuanto tiempo Había caminado por la ciudad pero el sol poco a poco empezó a caer pide un taxi para llegar a casa cuando logra su destino ve que a la entrada de la puerta había un trofeo gigante era de Haruka de seguro lo puso hay para que lo vieran al entrar a la casa levanta la vista al comedor hay estaba la sonriente rubia y afrente de ella sus padres, estaban Almorzando de seguro que arrancaron toda la tarde de la prensa y el almuerzo se atraso y conociendo a Haruka no transaba dejar la comida.

Hola Srta. Kaioh un Gusto verla de nuevo.- Dice la Sra. Tenoh al notar la presencia de Michiru

Hola Mucho Gusto Sr. Y Sra. Tenoh, que tenga un Buen provecho.-

Jajaja Michiru¿viste lo que me traje para la casa?.- Decía Haruka tan feliz como un niño chico que halla probado por primera vez su helado

Si, lo vi. en la TV, buena carrera.-

JA, fue pan comido, todo eran unos hijito de mamita que le temían acelerar el vehículo.- con su voz mas orgullosa que nunca

Michiru sonríe, los padres de Haruka era diferente a los de ella, nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con ellos pero la presencia era diferente.- Discúlpeme iré a practica con mi Violín.- Michiru da reverencia de despido y sube a la habitación habré el ventanal que da dirección al balcón. Para preparase a tocar su triste melodía

La melodía se empezó a escuchar al primer piso de la casa, Haruka se había levantado para recoger los plato de comida de su padres levanta la vista y percibe lo triste que sonaba la canción de su "Amiga"

Hija discúlpame voy al baño.- dice la madre al no ayudar a levantar la mesa a su hija

Si, hay uno en mi habitación y otro esta afuera del pasillo del segundo piso.- dice Haruka sin preocupación alguna

Haruka entra a la cocina toma todos los platos y empieza a lavarlo uno por uno en el lava plato de su cocina, el padre de Haruka apoya unas de sus mano en el hombro derecho de su Hija.

¿Qué siente cuando tienes a la Srta. Kaioh cerca tuyo?.-

Haruka emite una breve sonrisa cierras su ojos.- ¿no se a los que te refieres padre?.-

Mmmm, te as puesto muy mala para mentir a este pobre viejo.- con su brazo rodea la espalda de su hija.- No pierdas a Michiru, Hija, ella te da ese brillo en los ojos.-

¡Padre!.- Haruka estaba atónita.- pero padre¿no te desilusiona que ella sea Mujer?

El amor es Amor simplemente eso¿le as dicho que la amas?.-

No, por que no se si la amo, la quiero, me gusta pasar todo el tiempo a su lado y si no estoy con ella me siento incompleta, pero no creo que sea amor, por que no me veo junto con ella de por vida, creo que lo que causa en mi es el simple echo que es bonita e interesante ya que es una persona muy culta.-

Mi pequeña.- el padre apega su cuerpo con el de su hija.- no hagas sufrir a la gente por tu inmadurez, se que no te gusta confesar las cosa, de echo no lo hace mucho conmigo que soy el ser que mejor te conoce, pero por lo menos debes saber confesar tus sentimiento a ti misma o lo contrario lastimaras a tu alrededor por una inmadurez.-

Listo.- Haruka cambia el tema mostrándole que había terminado de lavar los platos.- valla no me había dado cuenta que hace un rato Michiru a dejado de tocar el Violín¿te parece si vamos a buscar a mama?

El padre sonríe, sabiamente a su hija.- me parece bien, como detesto que cambies la conversación.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La Sra. Tenoh subía las escaleras dejaba guiar por una triste melodía entra a la habitación y ve a Michiru a fuera en el balcón con los ojos cerrados tocando la melodía, se dirige donde estaba la violinista al apoyarse en el marco del ventanal la música de Michiru se detiene la violinista gira para mirarla y le sonríe

¿Por que tan triste?.-

¿No entiendo?.-

Tu melodía, suena triste¿Qué es lo que provoca eso?.-

Michiru ríe un poco.- le confesare que hoy no fue mi mejor día, tuve una discusión con mis padres.-

Esa discusión¿se trataba por Haruka?.-

Michiru queda totalmente sorprendida

Valla, nunca pensé conocer a una cabeza dura mas que a mi hija, pero tu le ganaste con el solo echo de enamorarte de esa rebelde.- decía la madre con un tono de ironía y su sonrisa mostraba, era la misma expresión que Haruka tenia en su sonrisa.

Mis padres no aceptaron eso.-

A mi la verdad no me preocupa que Haruka tenga una relación contigo, a decir la verdad nunca e visto a Haruka que le brilles los ojos cuando te ve, solamente me preocupas tu, Haruka están imprevisible.-

Jajajaja, no es mala persona.-

Realmente no lo es, solamente me gusta molestarla, Nuera.- la Sra. Tenoh apoyo unas de sus mano en el hombro de Michiru

Todavía no hemos formalizado, estamos despacio con esto.-

Como quiera Michiru, solamente dale una oportunidad a mi pequeña cuando se equivoque por su inmadurez, si lo hace por segunda vez llámame para dale un reto que nunca ante lo a conocido por culpa de su padre.- ambas mujeres rieron sin para hasta que se escucharon a Haruka y el Sr. Tenoh entrar

Bueno querida, mejor nos tenemos que ir.-

Si me parece bien, fue un gusto hablar contigo Michiru, Haruka no sea mala con tu compañera.-

Esta bien madre.-

Los padres se fuero ambas amigas sintieron como los pasos de la Pareja Tenoh se aleja y cerraban la puerta de la casa.

Michiru suspira y empieza a toca la misma melodía, Haruka se apoya en la muralla del balcón a escucharla esa melodía era mas alegre que cuando la toco anteriormente Michiru habré los ojos y ve que su amiga se perdía mirándola, detuvo la música

¿En que piensa?.-

En mis padres, en ti.-

¿Por qué?.-

Te amo.-

Michiru no recibió ninguna respuesta como todas anterior veces se lo había dicho

Michiru.-

¿Dime?.-

Tú eres una amiga muy especial para mí, eres una persona que más quiero.-

Eso es mejor que tu silencio.-

¿Tu padres ya saben?.-

Si.-

Lo siento.-

¿De encantarme?.-

Por favor podrías tocar una última vez esa melodía solamente para mí.-

Michiru hace caso a Haruka su melodía vuelve a sonar pero con la misma tristeza de la primera vez.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

_Primero que Hablar sobre la Historia... "DISCULPEME POR LA DEMORA"... es que me fui a mochiliar por el sur de Chile y cuando volvi no tube tiempo de escribir la historia, pero bueno aqui esta recien salia del horno este capitulo._

_Capitulo algo largo y al parecer lento a lo que se refiere la historia, espero que no le halla aburrido, pero estos capitulos son necesario para encajar el encaminado que sigue con la historia, Por lo menos Michiru Aclara a su Padre por lo que siente Hacia Haruka y los padres de Haruka son muys Sabio, se dieron cuenta que habia amor hay._

_Por hay me llegaron Review sobre lo mal que lo pasa Michiru al lado de Haruka por que ella es una inmadura con sus sentimiento, Bueno es verdad, pero ya Michiru tendra su vengaza, pero aun asi seguira sufriendo... eso nada mas le adelanto del siguiente capitulo que no lo tengo terminado si no recien iniciandolo, mis vacaciones me quito mucho tiempo._


	9. SOLA

**Capitulo IX**

**_SOLA:_**

El Fin de Años se acercaba, cada vez los alumnos de ultimo año de preparatoria estudiaban para los exámenes al ingreso de la universidad, el Nuevo presidente de Centro Alumno fue elegido y por el mismo Motivo Setsuna pasaba mas tiempo con su amiga en los recreo, claro cuando estaban las tres, Haruka después de la victoria de la carrera del año desaparecía para viajar por el mundo a otras carreras siempre desaparecía 3 días, en parte Michiru su carrera fue creciendo enormemente aun que viajaba por Japón habían días de semana que se dedicaba a su carrera. Las semanas eran dura para las compañeras solamente trabajo y estudios.

El Exceso de Trabajo Había logrado separar a la joven pareja por una semana, el Fin de semana Michiru lo Había pasado con sus padres, Cuando Haruka pensó que el lunes podría esta a "sola" con su Michiru, tuvo que ir a Alemania a una carrera de sub. 20 Regreso el jueves en la tarde, por fin podría estar con su preciada Michiru, al llegar a la casa ve una nota, decía que estaba en el norte dando un concierto, así que llegaría el sábado en la Tarde, Haruka bebía su ultimo café del día Viernes mira el piano toca una melodía pero al poco tiempo se aburre sube al segundo piso se cambia la ropa y se estira a dormir.

Habré unos de sus ojos todavía tenia sueño, la luz entraba por la ventana y le daba todo el sol en su rostro se percata que el otro extremo de la cama estaba pesado luego siente como una mano redondea su cintura acaricia su vientre y un aliento ya conoció le susurraba

No sabes cuanto te extrañe.- su mano izquierda se mete entremedio del pantalón del pijama de Haruka.

Oooh!, Michiru no será mejor tomar desayuno.- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Seguro?, tu cuerpo pide otra cosa.- besaba el cuello de Haruka

Haruka voltea para quedar frente a frente de Michiru mientras que los dedos de la violinista acariciaban la zona sensible de Haruka sin introducirse en ella.

Pero Sirenita, tenemos que hacer muchas cosa hoy en la tarde, no podemos atra….- fue callada por un beso de Michiru

Michiru saca la mano de la zona sensible y presiona con su rodilla la entre piernas de Haruka, Haruka inconcientemente mueve la pelvis sexualmente buscando excitación las manos de Michiru se entretenían en levantar la polera del pijama sin corta el beso al dejar los pechos al descubierto Michiru rompe el beso.

Realmente se me olvida lo bien que lo paso contigo.- decía Haruka entre cortado por su falta de aire.

Michiru baja su rostro y empieza a masajear con su boca uno de los pezones de Haruka, mientras que su mano sujetaba la muñeca de Haruka contra la cama para que esta ultima no la tocara.

Oooh!, valla Michiru tu sabes hacerme sentir bien.- al sentir el placer que su amiga le daba.

Michiru levanta la cabeza para el acto traía una sonrisa algo sádica besa los labios de Haruka

Es Verdad, tenemos que tomar desayuno, mejor que no los atrasemos.- Michiru se levanta de la cama rápido mientras camina a la salía

Oye Michiru, lo estaba pasando bien, además vendría tu turno.-

Si pero me satisfacer ver la cara que trae ahora.- riendo de cómo había dejado a su amiga con toda la excitación sin llegar al cabo, sale de la pieza cuando escucha uno gritos

Michiru Kaioh, Vuelve aquí, me las pagaras.- como se reía en pensar la cara de enojo y frustración que traía Haruka por solamente no tener sexo.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Valla esa Michiru me la va tener que pagar.- decía Haruka en su Vehículo a su lado traía unas bolsa de súper mercado.- mas encima me manda a comprar los víveres del mes solo ya que tiene una cita con su manager, Bueno en fin.- Haruka se detiene afrente de un restaurante.- nunca es malo tomar un café solo.- sale del vehículo cuando escucha una voz algo conocida para el

Haruka Tenoh, es a ti quien e estado Buscando.- Haruka mira era el Sr. Y la Sra. Kaioh

Hola Mucho gusto en verlo Sr. Y Sra. Kaioh¿desean tomar un café?.- Haruka invita a los padres de Michiru a conversar adentro del restaurante

Ya los tres sentado en la mesa, Haruka estaba afrente de la pareja algo indicaba que su conversación no era de cómo le ha ido en la carreras y como se comportaba Michiru en al casa, aun que le hubiera encantado vengarse, no tendría queja pero las miradas de los Kaioh le daba miedo.

Haruka queremos hablar contigo sobre Nuestra Michiru.- decía el Sr. Kaioh

Si se refiere que es una carga para mí en casa, al contrario es una excelente compañera.- Mostrando Inocencia

No lo referimos a eso, nos referimos entre Michiru y Tu.- Haruka al escuchar se coloca mas serio toma un poco de su café para no desviar la vista al Sr. Kaioh

Supimos que nuestra Michiru mantiene una relación en secreto con Uds. Tenoh.- la madre de Michiru fue quien hablo pero con un tono de preocupación.

Es más que una relación.- dice Haruka algo molesto

El punto Haruka, que a nosotros no nos parece esta Situación, sobre todo tu condición sexual.-

Nunca e negado que soy mujer, Michiru lo supo de un principio, no es mi problema que la gente se confunda por mi manera de vestir y por que mi trabajo la mayoría son hombres.-

Haruka Tenoh, Queremos a Michiru devuelta en casa, te queremos lejos de su Vida.-

Pero¿como se le ocurre decirme eso?, Michiru es mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho, son unos egoísta al pedirme que me alejare de ella.- aun manteniendo la calma.

La Egoísta ere tú al no querer que ella tenga una vida normal con nosotros.- dice el Sr. Kaioh algo alterado

Recuerde muy Bien que Uds. Fue quien la echo de la casa.-

Y tú te aprovechaste de su mal estado emocional para involucrarte con ella.-

Mentira, lo que ocurrió con nostras fue de ambas, si hubiera sido un error Michiru se hubiera alejado de mi.-

Por que de seguro que la amarraste sexualmente, eres Un Asco Haruka, te aprovechas por que fue su primera vez.-

Nunca me aproveche, nunca hice algo que ella no quisiera, es mas Michiru estaba insegura volver a su casa los fines de semana y yo le pedí que lo hiciera por que tenia que darle una oportunidad Uds. Son su padre, deben comprender lo que siente su hija.-

La que no comprende bien lo que ocurre, eres tu Haruka.- la voz de la madre de Michiru aflora de la situación aun que estaba calmada la vista de Haruka es dirigido a la señora.

¿Dígame en que?.- toma un poco de su café para tranquilizar lo tensa que estaba.

Haruka te agradezco que hallas cuidado de mi Michiru cuando no tenia a nadie.- la Sra. Hace una pausa.- Pero nosotros somos el Hogar y la Familia de Michiru, Cometimos un gran error, lo se y todavía me arrepiento.-con su mano toma una de la mano de Haruka y la aprieta.- No dudo que tu quiera mucho a mi Hija, pero creo, que la vez como una amiga por favor, si la quieres realmente dile que se venga a vivir con nosotros, Yo se que tu no eres capaz de separar a una madre de su Hijo, aun que lo esta haciendo inconsciente, lo peor que le puede vivir una madre es que la separen de su hijo, eso es lo que estoy sufriendo ahora Haruka¿dime, Tu amas a mi Michiru?.-

Haruka contempla la mano de la Sra. Kaioh que estaban sobre las suyas.- realmente no la amo, discúlpeme por ser tan grosera, es que no me gusta la idea de separarme de Michiru.-

Yo se que tu no eres una mala persona, dale una oportunidad para que Michiru recapacite.-

Discúlpeme por se Egoísta, pero necesito tiempo para reflexionar.-

Esperemos que se lo digas este domingo en la tarde.- dice el Sr. Kaioh sin quitar el tono de desagrado mientras ayudaba a levantar a su señora.- no te preocupes Haruka no le diremos a nadie sobre tu condición sexual.- los Kaioh deja solo a Haruka, el veía su taza de café no podía ordenar su pensamiento.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

1:30 AM de la mañana Michiru estaba con una bata de levantar en el sofá viendo TV en el primer Piso no dejaba de mirar el reloj hasta que la puerta se Habré

Haruka, me tenias preocupaba llamaba a tu celular y lo tenia apagado, llame a tus padres pero no sabían nada de ti.- ve que Haruka traía las bolsa de los víveres.- Haruka ¿Qué ocurrió?, no as vuelto desde que te mande a comprar los víveres.-

Lo siento Michiru, estoy bien, discúlpame por ser tan Egoísta ahora quiero dormir.-

Esta bien deja las cosa hay.- Michiru acompaño a su amiga a la habitación se saco la bata, se recuesta en su lado que le corresponde en la cama, espera que salga Haruka del baño con el pijama puesto, no se demoro mucho su vista estaba en el suelo, Haruka habré la cama y se recuesta, algo raro intuía Michiru en Haruka, pero creía que no era bueno molestarla, cuando siente que Haruka rompe el silencio.

Michiru¿puedes abrazarme como si fuerce la ultima vez?.- Michiru no entendía, pero abraza a Haruka lo tan fuerte que pudo, Haruka apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Michiru sentía los fuerte brazo de la violinista el tanto pensar todo el día lo había agotado y se queda dormía en los brazo de su mejor amiga.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

El día estaba trascurriendo raro Ninguna de las amigas hablaba, aun que había echo las cosas junta, ya había terminado de almorzar hace una hrs. Atrás. Michiru pintaba un cuadro cuando va al living ve que Haruka estaba sentado mirando el suelo.

Te preparare un café.- Michiru va a la cocina empieza a preparar el café cuando es interrumpida por Haruka.

Michiru, puede venir enseguida.- Michiru deja la taza de café preparada en la cocina se dirige donde estaba Haruka

Ve que su amiga tenia el estuche del violín estaba apoyada en la pared traía esa mirada fría y decidida.

¿Qué ocurre?.-

Acabo de llamar a un Taxi, te vendrá a recoger en unos minutos, tus padre te esperan en casa.-

Pero si mis padres sabían que este fin de semana no lo iba a pasar con ellos.-

Claro que no, por que volverás a vivir con ellos.-

Pero Haruka¿Por qué?.-

Por que es lo mejor para ti, por que te estado perturbando, sobre todo con tu condición sexual.-

Pero Haruka, tu sabes que eso ya no me importa.-

Aun que así fuera¿Qué sacas estar viviendo una falsa conmigo?, si nunca podré darte un hijo, casarnos y demostrar todo nuestra relación en publico.-

No me importa si nadie sepa que mantenemos una relación, solamente que tu llegues a mi brazo en la noche, no todas las parejas heterosexual se casan hoy día, si que estamos conviviendo, por el momento no me interesa un hijo, aun que seria un tema para lo nuestro.-

Si, seria un tema para una relación llena de amor Michiru.-

Yo te amo Haruka.-

Pero Yo No te AMO, entiende eso, te esta ilusionado de algo que nunca te voy a dar, estas destruyendo toda una vida por alguien que nunca te va amar, Yo solamente me aproveche de ti por la carne, por la satisfacción de recibir placer de tu cuerpo, pero nunca lo e echo pensado que es un ritual de amor, Michiru.-

Mentira.- Michiru apega su rostro en el cuerpo de Haruka mientras la abrazaba.- quizás no me Ame de la forma que yo lo hago, pero me quieres, la primera vez que lo hicimos sentí la pasión y el deseo de tenerme al lado en cada beso, recuerda que me dijiste que tu cabecita dura te había jugado una mala pasada, esta vez no es la excepción, tu me a dicho que soy la persona que mas quiere y cuando me lo dijiste supe que tendría la oportunidad que experimente el amor que siento por ti Haruka.-

No te sigas engañando Michiru, tú lo sabes, yo no puedo sentir amor, soy el chico coqueto que besa a todas las chicas de la escuela.-

Pero no lo as echo desde que me besaste y tuvimos sexo la primera vez.- interrumpió Michiru.

Quizás, pero yo no soy tu familia, tu padre si lo es, un hombre te podrá dar esa familia yo solamente me aproveche de ti por lo indefensa que estabas emocionalmente, eso fue lo que ocurrió, soy lo peor, tu me tienes que odiar Michiru, por alejarte de tus padres, por tratar de convertirte en algo que no eres, debes encontrar tu felicidad.- Haruka se aparta de su amiga y le da su Violín.- después de la Graduación me iré a una carrera por una larga semana, hay podrás buscar tus cosas que quedaron acá, te hará daño que me veas.-

Te veré en las pocas clases que nos queda.-

Y yo me arrancare Michiru, tengo que dejar que seas libre.-

Michiru no había derramado ni una sola lágrima pero quería llorar.- eres una mentirosa, todas esa palabras que me decías, cuando me dijiste que te alegraras de ser la primera y esperaba ser la única en la vida, esa frase sonó que yo podría engañarte, no lo quise que así fuera solamente quise que tu fuerce la única de mi vida para siempre.-

Creo que llego tu taxi.- Haruka encamina a Michiru a la puerta, se la habré para que ella pudiera salir, Michiru mira fijamente a Haruka a los ojos y con sus dedos delinea los labios de Haruka

E probado esos labios muchas veces, nunca te lo comente, pero siempre e querido besar esos labios sabiendo cuando será la ultima vez que lo haga¿podrías hacerlo por ultima vez?.- llevándose sus dedos en sus labios sin quitar la vista en los ojos de Haruka

Haruka acerca su rostro junta esos labios que se convirtió su droga y por ultima vez los besaba, aun que traía ese sabor dulce que le encantaban, sintió una sensación amargar adentro de su ser, podría ser que era la ultima vez que los probaba de seguro que Michiru sentía esa misma sensación, ambas chicas se separan de su ultimo beso.

Es mejor que me valla ahora.-

Si.-

Michiru sale del hogar, Haruka no soporto ver como Michiru se alejaba cada vez mas de ella, cierra la puerta a los pocos paso de cómo Michiru se iba, apoya su espalda contra la puerta, siente la puerta del taxi cerrarse y como el vehículo acelera, después de tomar un gran suspiro y tratar de aparentar que todo esta bien camina a la cocina ve la taza de café que Michiru había preparado, la toma y prueba un sorbo, con su otra mano apoya el mueble y la rabia la volvió a invadir lanza la taza de café contra la pared que tenia afrente dejando que esta se rompiera en mil pedazo

¿Por que Michiru¿Por qué?, todo contigo es perfecto, si hasta me preparas el café como a mi me gusta.- sujetando su rostro con las mano para no derramar lagrimas o hacer una locura

**Conitunara...**

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** Haber este capitulo es uno de que trae mas trama y consecuencia en al historia, al principio hay una Vengaza de Michiru, dedicado para todos los que decian que Michiru la pasaba mal, bueno Jugo con Haruka dejandola sin Sexo, pero creo que Sufrio mas por la decisíon de Haruka._

_espero que no Odien a Haruka, si ella es muy Buena persona._

_Espero Opiniones sobre este capitulo._

_Gracia a todos los que leen _


	10. LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE partI

Ante de empezar con la Historia le informo que este capitulo se destaca los pensamientos de los personajes recuerde que los pensamiento estan escritos _"abc"._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo X**

_**LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE:**_

**_Parte. I_**

**__**

Michiru se levanto, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente cansado, a pesar que era lunes, su cansancio no se debía a las consecuencia física de la semana que acabo, si no el simple echo de Pensar toda la noche en "ella".

El desayuno fue desagradable, su padre con el periódico en el rostro, mostrando signo de no querer verle la cara, por asco que sentía de su propia hija, su madre estaba totalmente desorientada y perturbaba, por lo que ocurría a su familia y sobre todo por su hija.

El desayuno se concretaba con un total silencio, Michiru toma su taza de café que todavía no probaba y lo saborea, recuerda todas esas veces que lo disfrutaba en compañía de ella, Michiru mejor que nadie sabía que Haruka tenía una adicción a la cafeína.

Oye querida¿tu sabes cuando Jun viene para nuestra casa?.- el padre de Michiru dobla el periódico, para mirar a su esposa.

Creo que cuando finalicen las clases de Michiru.- responde la Madre.

Ósea, será para este fin de semana, por lo que se, los de ultimo año salen de vacaciones este viernes.- dice el padre mirando a Michiru

Si.- Michiru responde a la duda que tenía su padre.- pero tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad.

"_que desgracia, mis padres están planeando que vuelva a ver a Jun, espero que comprenda que le provocare daño a ese podré chico, no puedo sacarme la cabeza a ella, menos si sigo tomando ¡café!".-_ Michiru suspira por su pensamiento, sabia que seria un día difícil.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

El despertador suena, ella lo apaga mecánicamente como todos los días, estira los Brazos y no había nadie en el otro extremos de la cama, recuerda amargamente que el día anterior habían terminado, para darle una oportunidad a su vida, se levanta pesadamente de su cama y se dirige a la ducha, todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo que siempre hacia, pero no se sentía feliz, sabia que el seguir un sistema mecánico era aburrido, pero mas aburrido era de estar sola, cada mañana al levantarse abrazar y besar en al frente a su compañera, esto se había convertido en una cabala para empezar bien, lo peor que vio fue al salir del baño, como siempre arreglándose la corbata mira a la cama y aun seguía desarmada, cuando salía de hay estaba echa y la peli verde le ayudaba en ajustar la corbata y luego entraba a la ducha por mientras que ella ordenaba la maleta.

Al bajar al segundo piso se puso mas nostálgica, cuando lo hacia empezaba a ordenar la mesa del comedor para el desayuno su amiga bajaba a los pocos minuto y preparaba su café, no le dio gana de preparar la mesa y ni siquiera el desayuno.

"_ni yo se, como prepararme el café, como a mi me gustas, es mejor comprarme un café en otro lado"_

Haruka toma la llave de su vehículo y sale de su casa.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La Violinista entra a su salón de clase ve el ultimo asiento al lado de la ventana estaba ella apoyaba su codo contra la mesa y su mano sujetaba su cabeza.

"_maldigo el día que acepte sentarme a tu lado"_.- una sonrisa de irónica se dibuja en la cara de Michiru

Michiru camino a su antiguo puesto junto el de Serena y Mina dejo colocar sus cosas y sujeto su barbilla con una de su mano por mientras que con la otra la cruzaba para sujetar su codo.

¡¡Michiru!!.- decía serena sorprendía

¿Qué paso con Haruka?.- preguntaba mina.

Nada, que el tiempo no pueda solucionar.- Michiru sonrió falsamente a su amigas

"_como odio mentir, no recuerdo la ultima vez que mentí a mis sentimiento, si se que Haruka no quiere volver a ver nunca mas"_

La clase trascurría con totalidad normalidad.

"_¿que es esto lo que siento?"_

Michiru voltea donde estaba Haruka la rubia estaba indiferente a su presencia en el salón, solamente tomaba a apunte a la clases o miraba a través del vidrio

"_que raro, pareciera que ando paranoica, pero esto nunca me a fallado, siempre siento tus verde posando en mi, siempre cuando los busco, no me equivoco me estas mirando, no entiendo por que siento tu mirada y cuando volteo no la encuentro, odio estar así, quiero odiarte pero no puedo, todo esto es un remolino de emociones para mi"_

En ese momento suena el timbre para el recreo, Michiru tomas sus cosas y sale al patio de la escuela junto con sus amigas rubias.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La chica rubia camina por los pasillos de la escuela mira el reloj aun era temprano entra a su sala y había solamente 3 compañero de clases, se ubica en su puerto habituar

"_como odio estar así, mas encima llegue demasiado temprano de lo habituar, que tonta soy es obvio que hoy no tuve que esperar a nadie, para salir de la casa"_

Haruka mira de reojo cuando llega Michiru, sabia si ella la miraba a sus ojos notaria, que la extraña, así que fijo su vista en la ventana apoyando su barbilla en su mano

"_quiero verte, pero No puedo"_

Haruka no le quitaba la vista en Michiru, cuando se percataba que la estaba mirando por mucho tiempo, ella volteaba a la ventana o tomaba apunte de la clase.

"_se que estas buscando mi mirada, siento tus ojos azules buscando mis ojos, pero no puedo, notara en mi que te extraño"_

En un momento a otro el timbre del recreo se deja escuchar por los alumnos.

"_que alivio, ahora no seguiré torturándome con tu mirada, aun que mas me torturare cuando este timbre soné, por ultima vez este viernes y no te veré hasta la graduación, espero esta bien psicológicamente para esa ocasión"_

Haruka camina sola por al patio, apoya su espalda como es habitúa en el árbol que siempre lo confortaba, Iri aparece a su ojos

Hola Haruka.-

Hola Pequeña.-

Veo que tu novia, no te acompaña como siempre.-

Que falta de respecto es decir "novia".-

"_si, Michiru no es una simple "novia", nuestra relación era diferente, de amistad y de anoche se podría decir de amante, pero todo era tan perfecto desde levantarme y sentir su acaricia, hasta que nos acostábamos a dormir y yo la acariciaba a ella, NO, Haruka, quitártela de la cabeza, algún día ella encontraras a alguien mejo, aparte si no la amas, su vida esta con sus padre o con un HOMBRE que la hará feliz, yo solamente le causare sufrimiento, la única forma que me olvide es que me odies"_

Haruka¿me estas escuchando?.-

Si desde luego.- mintió

Haruka siente esa presencia de los ojos de Michiru aun que no se volteo a mirar, sabia perfectamente donde estaba.

"_Lo siento Michiru, me debes odiar"_

Toma a Iri por sorpresa y le planta un beso en los labio, la peli café responde el beso que se trasforma algo mas apasionado, Haruka solamente levanta la vista sin romper el beso y esa mirada va dirigía fríamente a Michiru, quien le devolvía con la misma frialdad.

"_Ódiame, por Favor Ódiame, por lo meno yo no tendré problema en buscar a otra chica, date cuenta tu que debes encontrar con quien vivir tu vida"_

Haruka rompe el beso, sin quitar la vista a Michiru se voltea y empieza a caminar.

"_Como odio ver tu mirada, de frustración, y enojo, pero lo que mas odio es no ver Odio en ti"_

Haruka se percata que Iri lo había sujetado del Brazo.

¿Por qué?.-

Solamente quería hacerlo.- sin parar de caminar

¿Haruka, Tengo una oportunidad contigo?.-

Desde Luego, espero que me conquiste.- dice con su sonrisa algo coqueta

"_espero que me hagas olvida de mi Sirenita"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru caminaba de compañía de sus amigas rubias (Serena y Mina), de pronto nota el árbol que siempre acompaña a Haruka y mucha veces Setsuna las acompaña, con la colación o solamente a molestar lo terca que era Haruka, Nota un par de silueta, era obvio que una era de Haruka y espero que la segunda sea de Setsuna, pero se equivoco, cuando se acercaba los paso, noto a la Niña caprichosa de Iri estaba afrente de Haruka que no paraba de Hablarle a la rubia, Noto que Haruka estaba distraído en sus pensamiento.

Se detuvo a Fijar su vista en los ojos de Haruka, esa mirada le podría trasmitir alguna oportunidad, pero de un momento a otro Haruka hace un Movimiento brusco, besa a iri con los ojos abierto y su mirada iba dirigida fríamente a Michiru

"_Haruka¿Por qué?, me duele verte con ella, pero tanto como tu y yo sabes que dañaras a iri, deja de jugar con los sentimiento de los demás, tu sabes que yo te conozco muy bien y aun así me lastimas"_

Haruka rompe el beso y mira ahora amenazante a Michiru.

"_con tu mirada comprendí que me quieres lejos de tu vida, esta bien, no Luchare mas por un sueño tonto de estar en tu vida, pero Haruka, debes saber que nunca te odiare"_

No entiendo¿Cómo?.- Una voz conocida para Michiru lo cual hace salir de su pensamiento

¿Qué no entiende Setsuna?.- mirándola de reojo

De lo que veo, que tu sea la terca.-

No lo se amiga, no lo se, solamente que la dejare libre por que ella lo quiso.-

¿Ella lo quiso, o se lo pidieron?.-

¿De que Hablas?.-

Terca será, pero se aleja por algo, no me compro ese beso.-

No importa Setsuna, al fin y al cabo ella me estaba haciendo daño.-

Como quieras.- Setsuna miro a Michiru a los ojos y luego se alejo, toda esa conversación para Michiru era rara y sobre todo la situación con Haruka

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La semana transcurría rara, para Michiru Y Haruka, pero ningún las dos siguió cruzando miradas y ni siquiera en saludos, esto le permitió concentrarse mucho mas en los estudios de los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad.

El Ultimo Timbre de salía de clase sonó la mayoría de los alumno de ultimo años se despedían con felicidad otros lloraban pero todos en compañía de su amistades, Haruka a pesar de ser popular caminaba a sola por los pasillo a dirección a la salida.

"_creo que esta será la penúltima vez, la graduación será en dos semanas mas y nunca mas te volveré a ver, toda vía me duele, y saber que este día a llegado, creo que dos semanas serán suficiente para poder olvidarte o por lo menos mi sentimiento a ti"_

Haruka.-

Haruka voltea a mirar.- Hola Iri¿no deberías estar en clases?.-

Me escape a despedirme¿será la ultima vez que te vea mi queridísimo Haruka?.-

Haruka sonríe coquetamente.- Sabes, no tengo a nadie que me acompañe a la Graduación¿quieres ser mi pareja?.-

Tu pareja¿conoceré a tus padres también?.-

Desde luego que estará, Haruka le roba un beso corto a iri y se va del lugar.-

Iri Voltea ve que Michiru se despedia de Setsuna.

Oye Kaioh.-

Michiru y Setsuna mira a iri

¿que deseas?.-

No te dejare a Haruka Tan Fácil, el será mío.-

Será una guerra interesante, no te dejare el camino fácil.- Michiru sonreía

Tu sabes, en el amor y en la Guerra todos es Valido.-

Si.- hace una pausa.- Oye iri

¿Que Quieres ahora?.-

si te quedas con Haruka espero que lo ames tal como es el, no lo deje, tienes que prometerme que harás feliz a Haruka.- dice Michiru con seriedad

No entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no dejare a un chico tan guapo y exitoso como el.- iri se da vuelta e ingresa a su salón de clases.

Setsuna quien estaba a lado de Michiru se voltea a mirar a su amiga.- lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo a la palabra "CHICO".

…..- Michiru mira a Setsuna guardando silencio

¿Por qué vas a pelear, si me dices que lo dejaras libres?.-

Por que en el amor y en la guerra todo es valido, Haruka aun me importa, después de hacer que iri se aleje de ella yo también lo haré.-

**Continura...**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota del Autor:** la primera parte de los pensamiento de los protagonista despues de su separacion, para serle sincera este capitulo me a costado escribirlo, de echo lo e re-escrito 3 veces si no le gusto como quedo entiendo, espero que no le halla sido confunso los cambios de tiempos._

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review._


	11. LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE partII

**Capitulo XI**

**_LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE:_**

**_Parte II:_**

Michiru después de salir de la escuela decidió caminar sola a su casa necesitaba reflexionar, recordaba todos es momentos mágico que vivió con su amiga, se sonrió cuando empezó a recordar la primera vez que tocaron juntas.

Flash Back:

Era un día hermosos, Michiru como siempre estaba en el salón de abajo practicando con su violín, sus ojos estaban cerrado y sus caderas se movían al ritmos de la música, la peli verde siente la mirada de su amante, gira para mirar, habré los ojos y se encuentra a la rubia quien la miraba y sonreía.

¿Como me descubriste?.-

Sentí tu presencia mi queridísima Haruka.- sin interrumpir de tocar esa melodía.

Ya veo.- Haruka no dejaba de mirar a la violinista y tampoco dejaba de sonreírle

¿Por qué no tocas el piano?.-

Por que no soy una genio como tu.-

No me refiero a eso, si no que tiene un piano en tu salón y nunca te he visto practicando.-

Fueron malos momentos de mi pasado.-

¿Cómo cuales?.-

Con el piano descubrí que soy una lesbiana.-

aah!, fuertes declaraciones Haruka Tenoh.- Michiru deja de tocar su melodía para tomar atención a su pareja

Si, conocí a una chica, yo tomaba curso de pianos en una escuela de música, un día ella me beso, creo que era mayor que yo por 3 años, la cosa es que termine acostándome con ella al tiempo y eso no termino hay, era la hija del dueño de la academia.-

Tu primer problema lesbico.-

Si, la familia de ella se avergonzó de su hija y se fueron lejos de la ciudad, en cambio a mi me echaron de esa academia.-

¿Tu padre supieron?.-

Supieron a los 4 meses después, que yo no estaba en esa academia, mi madre estuvo todo ese año diciéndome cosas insoportable¡bueno ya la conoces!.- dando un suspiro de alivio.- mi padre me castigo, dijo que si no quería tocar piano era mejor que le dijera, en vez de estar engañándolo por 4 meses, desde ese momento nunca mas le mentí a mi padre, pero si le escondí muchas cosa.-

¿y ellos supieron tu romance con esa chica?.-

no, poco supieron ese enredo, creo que solamente la familia de ella y 2 estudiante de la academia, todo lo demás quedo hay.-

Siempre terminas ileso Haruka, terminas enamorando a las chicas y luego le rompes el corazón.-

Si, pero yo no le pido que se enamoren de mi, además nunca e durado con alguien tanto tiempo que no sea contigo, lo nuestro es diferente amiga.-

¿Así?, demuéstramelo.-

Claro.- Haruka camina a dirección del piano que tiene en el salón se sienta.- tocare de nuevo solamente para ti, volveré a este rumbo después de descansar unos 3 largos años.-

Michiru sonríe y deja escuchar la melodía que Haruka tocaba en su piano, su instinto la hizo acompañar la melodía con su violín, ese momento fue tan perfecto como si esa melodía la fue ensayado toda su vida, amabas eran tan feliz tocando se complementaban como nadie lo había echo ante.

Fin Flash Back

"_valla que tonto, aun sigo pensando en ti, será mejor a ponerme a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión"_

Michiru al acercarse a su casa nota que hay un taxi afrente, mientras mas se acerca ve una cabellera castaña clara y una sonrisa que no es difícil de confundir

¡Jun!.- dice Michiru a acercarse a su amigo.

Hola Michiru¿Cómo estas?.-

Bien¿Qué haces aquí?.-

¿Tus padres no te avisaron?, Bueno no importa, me quedare unas semanas aquí.-

Deberá que me mencionaron de tu existencia en mi casa, es que estoy tan desconcentrada por la culpa de los exámenes de admisión.-

"_los exámenes y el que Haruka termine conmigo"_

Ya veo, será mejor que no te interrumpa mucho en esto días.- Jun se acerca y le roba un beso a Michiru.- supe lo que ocurrió, tratare de conquistar como sea.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka camina entre la multitud ya había reconocido sala, ese día dependía su futuro, era el día del examen de admisión al ingreso a la universidad, Haruka se sienta en el puerto que le designaron, escuchas las intrusión y luego habré su folleto para ingresar datos y respuestas.

"_maldito día, si no me va bien ni yo mismo me perdono"_

Haruka empieza a escribir su nombre cuando nota que su mano le tiembla por los nervios.

"_valla estoy nervioso, Michiru siempre a sido tan fría y por la misma razón nunca tenia miedo de nada, siempre me diste seguridad y tranquilidad"_

Al pensar en eso, Haruka se tranquiliza un poco y su mano deja de temblar.

"_si que me sorprende en solamente pensar en ti me relajas, espero que te valla bien en tu examen sirenita"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru entra a su casa con unos papeles, se veía muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía, la madre que la esperaba en el salón se levanta a verla

Hija¿Cómo te fue?.-

Bien Madre, Me aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokyo, ahora podré estudiar arte.-

Que Bien mi pequeña, me alegro que te halla ido bien en el examen.-

Si, me pone contenta esto.-

A mi me pone feliz tu felicidad hija.-

Gracias, iré a mi habitación.-

Michiru sube a su habitación en ella se encontraba jun.

¿Cómo te fue Michiru?.-

Muy Bien, ahora soy toda una Universitaria.-

Que Bien Michiru.- Su levanta de la cama y sujeta a Michiru desde la cintura levantándola como una niña.- me alegro mucho por ti.- decía mientras bajaba a Michiru de su brazo, el rostro de jun poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de la violinista, pero su intención no fue concretada ya que Michiru coloca sus dedo en los labios de Jun

No precipites las cosas.- dice con una tierna sonrisa

Lo siento Michiru¿quieres que hagamos algo?.-

Ahora que lo menciona, quiero comprar unos libros.-

Vamos a la librería entonces.-

Voy a invitar a mama¿te parece bien?.-

Claro que si.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

¡Qué aburrido!.- se quejaba Haruka mientras que manejaba su auto.- mañana será la graduación, luego la competencia, se pondrá todo mas entretenido

"_pero aun este día es aburrido, será mejor comprarme un libro para matar el tiempo"_

Haruka estaciona su vehículo al salir escucha una voz que le hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta

¡Haruka!.-

Haruka voltea y era ella.- Hola Michiru.- muestra una sonrisa.- me da un Gusto de verte.-

A mi también¿Qué tal el día de mañana?.-

Bien, creo que será una gran Graduación.-

Si, me podrías invitar a bailar una canción mañana.- dice Michiru con su sonrisa coqueta mientras se arreglaba el pelo

Por su puesto, será con mucho gusto.- dice Haruka dejándose llevar por el juego de coqueteo que empezó Michiru

Michiru, no encuentro la novela que deseas.- Jun sale de la librería.- ¡Haruka¿Qué haces aquí?.-

No es Obvio, vengo a comprar un Libro.-

"_me lo temía, cualquier idiota viene a aprovecharse de que sirenita se encuentra sola"_

Jun coloca su brazo en el hombro de Michiru y la atrae a su cuerpo.

Esa acción le dio cólera, Haruka quería decirle que la suerte, quería estallar y besar de nuevo a Michiru, pero fue ella misma quien termino con la Violinista no podía romper una promesa.

"_maldición, quizás este Idiota no lo era un idiota, después de todo quizás tenga algo con Michiru, nadie se recite de su belleza, creo que el idiota fui yo"_

¿Tu que haces en Japón?.- su mirada había celos aun que su voz hablaba con naturaleza.

Vine a Recuperar a Michiru.- jun estaba haciendo sincero con Haruka, Ya le habia dado una oportunidad a la Rubia pero esta ultima la desaprovecho.

"_¿a recuperar?, entonces es enserio, ello ya tiene algo"_

Ya veo.- Lo dice con desanimo.- nos vemos mañana, iré a comprarme un libro.-

Michiru se percato del cambio emocionar de Haruka sobre todo la sinceridad que trasmitía en su vista .- ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?.- no solamente quería retener a Haruka un segundo mas, tenia esa pregunta por el bien de la rubia.

Bien, quede en lo que quería¿a ti como te fue?.-

Excelente, también quede en lo que quería.-

No sabes cuanto me alegro Michiru, de verdad, eres quien te mereces todo.- Haruka sonríe pero no era su sonrisa picarona que siempre trae era la sonrisa mas honesta que Michiru pudo presencial.

Haruka sigue su camino y entra a la Librería, va a una especie de estante para ojear unos libros cuando siente unas manos que sujeta a la suya.

Dime Haruka¿tu te proyecta con mi Hija?.- era madre de Michiru quien había tomado por sorpresa a Haruka

¡ah!, Sra. Kaioh.- Haruka baja su vista al suelo.- la verdad que si, todavía no puedo olvidarme por completo de Michiru, creo que nunca la olvidare y lo peor que estaba viendo las cosas con mas claridad con ella a mi lado.-

Veo que mi Michiru no es la Única que esta sufriendo.-

¿Qué dice?, Michiru es alguien fuerte pronto me olvidara y hará una vida con Jun.-

Michiru todavía no te olvida, Jun esta en nuestro Hogar mas de una semana y todavía ella no le presta importancia como debería ser, cuando esta en la casa lo único que espera es que llegue pronto la noche, para irse acostar, un día fui a su habitación a escondida, y lo que hace toda las noches es llorar.-

Pero...- Haruka fue interrumpido por la voz de la Sra. Kaioh

Creo que después de todos, los egoísta fuimos nosotros, tu eres quien le brindabas felicidad, Adiós Haruka, creo que tendrás que pensar mucho las cosas, para mañana a la Graduación.- La señora Kaioh se retira del lugar dejando a una Haruka que solamente se limitaba a ver un libro que tenia en sus manos.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A pesar que leía el resumen de un libro sus pensamiento no se concentraba en los código de letras juntabas a través de sus vista.

¿Qué pasa Michiru?.- era la voz de Jun el se acercaba para mirarla

¿Qué pasa con que?.- Michiru levanta la vista al ventanal de la librería, no quería ver los ojos de jun

es que hoy estas muy desconcentrada.-

En ese momento Michiru ve a través del ventanal un vehículo amarillo.- eeh!, nada¿me podrías ir a buscar la nueva novela que te dije cuando estábamos en casa?.-

si esta bien.- Michiru ve como Jun se aleja del lugar para ella salir de la librería.

"_no puede ser tanta la coincidencia de todos los días que tenemos libres justo venimos a la librería en el mismo momento"_

Michiru tuvo una coqueta conversación con Haruka, hace un buen tiempo que no disfrutaba de eso, pero todo es interrumpido por jun quien hablaza a Michiru y ella noto de inmediato la reacción en los ojos de Haruka quien termino por retirarse de la pareja dejándolo a ellos dos solos.

¿Por qué?.- pregunta Michiru al ver que Haruka ya había entrado por completo a la Librería.

Por que ese sin vergüenza fue quien te hizo daño¿no lo recuerda?.-

Si, lo se, aun me duele, pero ese sin vergüenza todavía lo amo y eso es lo que mas me duele.- dice Michiru enfrentando los ojos de jun

Tú no puedes amar a alguien que te haga daño.-

Quizás yo sea sadomasoquista.- entono sarcástico.- jun comprende que no puedo serte correspondía, quilate todo eso de la cabeza que me vas a conquistar, es a Haruka a quien amo.-

Todo esto es injusto para mí.-

Por favor Jun no lo vuelvas hacer nunca.-

En ese momento la madre de Michiru aparece, los tres se pone de acuerdo a regresar a casa ya que la noche había caído, al llegar a casa Michiru comenta que estaba cansada y se va a su habitación, se sienta en la esquina de su cama, colocándose su mano en el rostro dejando caer en ellas sus lagrimas, lagrimas que caían todas las noche por que todas esas noche no había nadie que durmiera a su lado, que la ayudara arropar, sentir esos besos y acaricia, el aroma de Haruka que le gustaba embriagarse, recordar lo bien que se sentía al apoyar sus cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, que muchas noches le sirvió como almohada, los abrazos con Haruka, que siempre le daba calor paras las frías noches y a la vez, era la sensación mas confortable, siente que unas mano acaricia su cabellera Michiru levanta la vista

¡Madre!.- mientras que se secaba las lagrimas

Discúlpame por hacerte derramar lagrimas todas estas noches.-

¿Por qué?, tu no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

Te equivoca Hija, tu Padre y Yo le pedimos a Haruka que rompiera contigo.-

…- Michiru ahora comprendía todo, la rara forma de comportar de Haruka, aun que el se porto mal podría ver en Haruka su sensibilidad en los ojos.

Perdóname hija mía, creo que tendré que aceptar que mi pequeña ame a una mujer.- la mujer mayor hablaza a la más joven quedando ambas en un profundo silencio.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka se encontraba en su habitación acostada en la cama el sol pegaba a en su rostro, ella no había dormido toda la noche pensando en Michiru, encima de su pecho estaba la almohada que dormía Michiru, quería sentir su aroma, que aun la mantenía el objeto débilmente.

"_eres muy importante para mi sirenita, me quitas el sueño y la ganas de sonreír, te deseo, te quiero a mi lado, quiero una vida contigo Michiru" _

Haruka mira el reloj era cerca de las 12 PM se levanta a cambiar de ropa, ese día iba a comer en casa de sus padres.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres el sueño recayó en su cuerpo, cosa que lo presenciaron los Tenoh.

Haruka Hija, anda a una habitación a dormir, veo que no pasaste una mala noche.- dice el padre algo intrigado en ver a su hija.

Esta Bien.- Haruka hace caso y sube a una de las habitaciones.

Recuerda que esta noche es tu Graduación, debes descansar para tu noche.-

Haruka no hace ninguna señal de haber escuchado a su padre

El Sr. Tenoh mira a su esposa, ambos creían saber que ocurría.

No te preocupes, yo Hablare con ella, tu preocúpate de traer su traje para su graduación.- dice la Sra. Tenoh a su marido.

Ella se dirige a la habitación donde debería estar Haruka, la rubia aun no dormía se sienta en la esquina de la cama, la Sra. Tenoh tenía una mirada algo fría y penetrante de carácter fuerte, pero esta vez su ojos reflejaba la maternidad a ver a su hija destrozada.

Dime Haruka¿todavía piensa en Michiru?.- la palabra de la Sra. Tenoh callo como un balde frió en Haruka lo cual este se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas.

Mama, soy un cobarde, no me atrevo a enfrentarla, a decirle que quiero estar con ella toda mi vida, que es una persona muy importante para mi, pero también quiero que ella sea Feliz.-

Hija.- Haruka coloca su rostro en las pierna de su madre aferrándose también con sus brazo mientras que su madre acariciaba el cabello de su hija.- debes saber primero, por lo que siente por la Srta. Kaioh se Llama Amor.-

Haruka levanta su vista nublosa a ver esa mirada en su madre, la mirada de la madre es la misma que tiene Haruka para mostrar sus emociones, la única diferencia que Haruka saco el color de ojos de su padre.- ¿amor?, pero yo nunca e amado, no creo que pueda existir esas cosas.-

La Sra. Tenoh sonríe tiernamente a su pequeña hija, después de todo siempre será su pequeña e inocente Haruka.- Claro que existe Ruka, lo que siento por tu padre y lo que el siente por mi es amor, nos proyectamos una vida junto, pese a todas las dificultades de la vida, tu naciste de ese amor mi pequeña, todavía no comprendo como puedes decir en no creer esas cosas si tu eres el testigo de esta relación avejentada que llevamos de puro amor con tu padre.-

Haruka comprendió perfectamente, de nuevo su terquedad y el no querer confesarse le jugo en contra, toda sus vida vio a sus padre apoyarse mutuamente, pese a discusiones siempre estaban junto y ella creció viendo ese profundo amor, como nunca tomo por ejemplo para poder darse cuenta que ella amaba a Michiru Kaioh.- creo que soy la peor terca del mundo.- una sonrisa se dibujo en ambas mujeres.

Sinceramente la peor, Ruka, ahora que tus sentimiento no están confundido, debes aliviar la tristeza de Michiru.-

No puedo, ella esta con su Ex Novio, yo desperdicie toda oportunidad con ella, pese que la amo, solamente me quedan estas lagrimas sin logro alguno.- Haruka se recuesta en la cama dándole la espalda a su madre, su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado la madre la abraza por atrás dándole ese calor maternal lentamente Haruka queda rendida en el Morfeo, como cuando era una pequeña niña y dormía en brazos de su madre por tener miedo a los monstruos de la noche, esta vez ese monstruo era ella misma.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** ¿que les parecio?, Proximo capitulo sera la Graduacion¿Haruka le dira a Michiru?, ahora que ya sabe por lo que siente._

_¿Michiru le dara una oportunidad a Jun¿que pasara con Iri?, ya que Iri es la pareja para la Graduacion de Haruka._

_¿El Padre de Michiru aceptara que su Hija ama a una Mujer?._

_Todos esto creo que se respondera en el siguiente capitulo._

**Proximo capitulo:_ TU VIDA Y LA MÍA_**


	12. TU VIDA Y LA MIA

_Para todos los amante de esta pareja lean este capitulo, espero su comentario, lean hasta el FINAL XD_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XII**

**_TU VIDA Y LA MÍA:_**

Los Invitado uno a uno llegaban a la fiesta de graduación, cada uno traía a sus respectivas parejas y sus padres.

VAMOS HARUKA APURATE QUE YA EMPEZO.- Gritaba Iri mientras sujetaba el brazo de Haruka

Si no es Kaioh, entonces no quiero Nuera.- susurraba la Sra. Tenoh a su marido, quienes iban detrás de la joven pareja.

Pero querida, darles una oportunidad a otras personas.- El Sr. Tenoh intentaba ser compresivo.

HARUKA, ERES GENIAL, COMO UN CHICO TAN GUAPO Y TALENTOSO NO TENGA NOVIA.- Gritaba iri.

¿Decías?.- La Sra. Tenoh Volvía a susurra a su marido con sarcasmo

Ya entendí, hablare de ella, sobre el tema de "chico".- respondió el Padre de Haruka en plena derrota a su mujer.

La fiesta se llevaba por total normalidad iri no se despegaba de Haruka.

Haruka esperarme, voy al tocador y vuelvo.- Haruka mueve su cabeza de forma de aceptación a la petición de iri.

Para la Suerte de la Rubia empieza a sonar un vals, Haruka sin prestar atención a lo que ocurriese a su alrededor se dirige a la mesa de los Kaioh, su mirada era decidida.

Srta. ¿Me concede esta pieza?.- Michiru rió ligeramente, ella fue quien le pidió una canción a Haruka, lo cual le da su mano para que la rubia la tomara y la guiara a la pista de baile, con las manos izquierda Haruka busco la mano de Michiru y con la derecha sujeta la cintura para acércala a su cuerpo, Michiru con su mano libre se sujeta del cuello de Haruka.

Nunca dejo una deuda pendiente Srta.- dice Haruka con una sonrisa causada por la picardía y por lo nervioso que se sentía al tener a Michiru tan cerca.

Así es, como lo veo Haruka.- Michiru se hace cómplice de esa sonrisa

Haruka poco a poco empezó a acercar su rostro con el de Michiru, su respiración se empezó a forma en una sola, el movimiento de detuvo cuando estaba a centímetro de su rostro. Ambas chicas se mirados intensamente, sabían lo que ocurría, Lo deseaban, pero sabían que no era el momento.

Lo siento Haruka, no quiero salir lastimada.- Michiru apega su rostro en el hombro de Haruka evitando el beso.

Discúlpame a mi, yo fui la imprudente.- Haruka redondeo sus brazo en el cuerpo de Michiru, prolongando un fuerte abrazo.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Iri se dirige donde había dejado a Haruka y los Tenoh, cuando llega a la mesa se percata que Haruka no estaba hay.

¿Dónde esta Mi Haruka?.- Pregunta la chica

Donde debería estar.- dice la Sra. Tenoh con su sonrisa sarcástica

Iri Voltea, ve a Haruka y Michiru abrazados, la sangre le hirvió para la peli Café, después de tanto esfuerzo esa Michiru Kaioh de nuevo le estaría quitando a "su Haruka Tenoh", Iri empieza a caminar donde estaba la Joven Pareja abrazados.

No arruines el Momento.- dice la Madre de Haruka a su esposo, viendo que Iri iba a provocar una escenita de celos.

El Padre de Haruka se levanta de su puesto e interrumpe el objetivo de iri.

¿Iri es tu nombre verdad?.- dice en un tono Inocente

Si, mucho Gusto en conocerlo Sr. Tenoh.- sin quitar la vista a la pareja que bailaba abrazadas.

El Gusto es mío, que te lleves muy Bien con mi Hija.-

¿Qué?, Haruka nunca me dijo que tenia una hermana.- Iri puso cara de confundida.

Claro que no, Haruka es Hija Única.-

¿Qué me esta diciendo?.- dejando mostrar sorpresa en su rostro

Que...- el Sr. Tenoh quedo con la Frase sin terminarla. Ya que iri se había encaminado a donde estaba Haruka.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ya termino.- Haruka le susurra al oído de Michiru.

¿aah?.-

Que la canción ya termino.-

Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.- alejando su cuerpo un poco de Haruka para poder verle el rostro

Jajaja, tu siempre te encierra en tu mundo¿te parece si bailas otra conmigo?.-

Michiru tenia intenciones para responderle, pero la voz chillonas de Iri fue lo que Evito su respuesta.

HARUKA TENOH.- iri se coloca al medio de la pareja, su rostro mostraba cólera.

¿Qué ocurre Iri?.- pregunto Haruka.

Iri Voltea a mirar a Michiru y con su dedo índice señala a Haruka.

Tu Sabes Michiru que Haruka es una MUJER.-

Si, todo el mundo sabe que Haruka es una mujer.- dice Michiru con tranquilidad mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Pero que¿Cómo?.-

Yo Nunca he dicho que sea un Hombre.- dice Haruka con cara de indiferencia.

ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, ME HISITE CREER BARBARIDARES Y MAS ENSIMA ME BESASTE.-

Los Gritos de Iri hizo que todas las gente que estaba a su alrededor volteara a ver a las 3 chicas.

NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA.- con esas palabras iri se fue corriendo de la fiesta.

¿Acaso no vas a buscar a tu noviecita?.-

¿Que estas diciendo Michiru?, ella no es mi Novia.-

Pero la besaste.-

Es solamente un beso, no tiene importancia.-

Pensé que habías cambiado Haruka.- Michiru se da media vuelta y vuelve a su mesa a sentarse al lado de Jun.

Haruka por su parte se devuelve a su mesa, se sienta bruscamente a su silla coloca el codo sobre la mesa y sujeta su barbilla con la mano, Los padres de Haruka solamente lo miraban sin hacer ni un ruido. No habrá pasado un minuto del acto que hizo Haruka en la mesa, cuando siente que le dan un golpe fuerte en la nuca.

Eres Una Torpe Haruka.- era Setsuna regañando a su amiga.

¡Aaah!, Setsuna, eso duele.- con su mano se refriega la nuca, haciendo gesto de dolor.

Para la próxima pégale mas fuerte querida.- La Voz Sarcástica de la Sra. Tenoh.

¡MAMA!, No vez que ella se siente Triunfar.- dice Haruka como un Niño malcriado.

¿Con quien tenemos el Gusto Haruka?.- La Sra. Tenoh no presta la atención al reclamo de su hija.

Mama, Papa, ella es mi Amiga Setsuna, estuvo Conviviendo conmigo un tiempo en la casa.-

Hola Mucho Gusto Sr. Y Sra. Tenoh.-

Setsuna, deja ponerte un Monumento, por aguantar a mi Hija Tanto tiempo.- Las Palabras con sarcasmo no cesaban en la Sra. Tenoh a su Propia Hija.

Jajaja, No a sido nada Fácil.- siendo cómplice de juego de la madre de Haruka.

¡SETSUNA!.- Haruka se ruborizo por que era quien molestaban.

Claro que en las cosas era todo mas fácil, por que Michiru pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con Haruka, si que la del monumento es ella.-

No Te preocupes, Pronto vamos al Vaticano, hablaremos con el papa para que la conviertan en santa.-

Jajajajaja, si que se lo merece.-

Ya, ya, ya, todos contra la malvada Haruka Tenoh y Michiru es una santa.- decía Haruka con ironía.

Hija¿no crees que Michiru merece un mejor Trato?.- el padre de Haruka era quien hablaba con su voz gruesa a su hija.

Haruka baja su rostro y se queda pensado en tales palabras, parecía un niño pequeño cuando era castigado.

Es verdad, por eso te golpe Haruka, No debes ser así con Michiru, primero besas a Iri delante de sus ojos, haciéndole creer que tu puedes rehacer tu vida tan fácil, después de ese quiebre.- Setsuna se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado de Haruka con su mano derecha levanta el rostro de su amiga para que la mirada en su ojos.- Haruka, eres cruel contigo mismo, haces creer a iri que eres un chico, si tu sabias que iri supiera tu verdad ella te iba a dejar, pero Michiru te quiere tal cual como eres¿no aras nada para recompensar todo ese amor que te a brindado Michiru Kaioh?.-

Haruka se levanta de Golpe, Minutos atrás había visto a Michiru que iba en dirección a la salida acompañada con Jun, si corría podía encontrarla cerca, Corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo para llegar a la salía.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru estaba enojada por el comentario y la excusa barata de Haruka. Se sentó sin gana en su puesto.

Haruka No te conviene.- La voz de su padre era desagradable a igual que su comentario.

No creas, que se me olvido lo que hiciste.-

Lo hice por tu bien.-

¿Por mi Bien?, o ¿te daba vergüenza?-

Para serte sinceró hija, ambas.-

Michiru no quería provocar un escando en ese momento, su mirada era fría, furiosa, su padre era un homo fóbico y lo peor es que era su padre.

Michiru, necesito hablar contigo a sola.- Jun interrumpe la intensidad que se formaba en esa mesa.

No lo se jun, no tengo animo a nada.-

Vamos, te servirá para tomar aire fresco.-

Pensándolo mejor, tienes razón.- Michiru se levanta de su lugar y encamina a dirección a la salida. Ya hay respiro profundamente para relajarse un poco, levanta su rostro para mirar las estrellas.

Michiru.- Jun Interrumpía esa tranquilidad.

¿Qué?.- Michiru voltea a ver a jun, no se había dado cuenta que el chico la había abrazado y estaba muy cerca de su rostro, el la besa bruscamente dejando a Michiru sin reaccionar.

Justo cuando Jun robaba el beso a Michiru, Haruka estaba en ese lugar para presenciar ese beso. Quedo atónita mirando en breve segundo ese beso.

A ella le conviene un HOMBRE, Tenoh.- la voz del padre de Michiru estaba detrás de Haruka sonaba de cómo un Ganador, Orgulloso, al ver a su Victima completamente derrotada.

Haruka gira, mira los ojos del Sr. Kaioh.- será lo que ella desea.- dice con un tono de voz de frustración y derrota.

Haruka da un pequeño paso cuando siente una cachetada, ella voltea a mirar, Michiru había dado una palmada en la cara a jun, Haruka no comprendía lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué crees, que soy yo?, no soy tu juguete, NO QUIERO QUE NUNCA MAS ME ROBES UN BESO.-

Haruka Vuelve a mirar al señor Kaioh, la sonrisa del rostro del hombre había desaparecido y quien reía era Haruka.- quizás, pero ella es quien decide.-

Haruka camina donde estaba la pareja y toma la mano de Michiru.- Oye Michiru necesito mostrarte algo.

¿Haruka?, no, tú nunca cambiaras.-

Haruka no quitaba su sonrisa en el rostro, acerca su cuerpo con el de Michiru, su rostro también estaba muy cerca, podía sentir la respiración y aliento de la violinista.- Por favor, como un amigo.-

Michiru estaba ruborizada, no sabia si decir que no o si, Haruka la tomo cuidadosamente de la cintura y la encamina.

NO TENOH.- Jun grita.

Cállate Jun, Yo no la estoy obligando a nada malo.- Haruka voltea con una sonrisa Triunfar.-

El Padre de Michiru estaba enfurecido.- MICHI….- Su Mano fue sujetada, el tenia su mano empuñada.

Déjala, será mas feliz con ella que con nosotros.- el Sr. Kaioh mira, era su esposa quien le decía esas palabras, quien estaba permitiendo que su Hija tuviera una relación con una mujer.

Haruka encamino a Michiru hasta su convertible.

¿Adonde me llevaras Haruka?.-

A un lugar, que no te puedo decir hasta que este hay.-

No Haruka, si es así, No iré.-

Haruka se arrodilla, juntas ambas manos en las palma de forma de suplicia.- POR FAVOR MICHIRU.- su ojos se hacia mas grande y se notaba el brillo de sus ojos

Michiru se sorprendió por el gesto de Haruka, Nunca Haruka Había dejado su Orgullo a un lado para alguien.- Esta bien.-

Haruka se pone de pie, Habré la puerta de su vehículo y deja que Michiru se suba en el, en el asiento del copiloto, Haruka ante de cerrar la puerta se saca el saco del su traje y se lo coloca a Michiru, luego cierra la puerta y camina alrededor del Vehículo para llevar a cabo su Viaje.

El recorrido se transcurrido con un silencio, No era incomodo si no confortable en la compañía de la una con la otra, Michiru mira el reloj de pulsera y era las 4:38 AM y por la mirada de Haruka le decía que el lugar donde la llevaba estaba lejos

Michiru acomoda su cabeza en el asiento del vehículo, los ojos los sentía cansados, el trasnochar todas las noche le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Michi.- Michiru habré su ojos Haruka tenia su mano en el hombro, ya había parado de conducir.- Menos mal que despertaste Sirenita.-

Lo siento.- se ruborizo un poco, Haruka solamente le sonreía con ternura, Michiru mira alrededor, estaba en una especie de cerro, desde hay se veía toda la ciudad, era una vista hermosa.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Haruka?.-

Ya veras.- Haruka habré la puerta para salir.- Michiru puede Ubicarte en lo asiento de atrás, Hoy Veremos el AMANECER.- la sonrisa de Haruka se hacia mas profunda y los ojos brillaban cada vez mas

Michiru le hace caso a Haruka y se Ubica en los asiento trasero del Vehículo, a los poco minutos Haruka se acomoda a su lado traía una Frazada con ella, de seguro que fue a buscarla en el porta maleta, con esa Frazada se tapan del frió de la Noche, Haruka redondea su brazo en los hombro de Michiru.

¿Solamente vamos ver el amanecer?.- Michiru pregunta mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka.

Haruka queda unos minutos de silencio, a la vez acariciaba el pelo de Michiru.- Mientras que esperamos el amanecer quiero que me escuches.-

Escuchar ¿Qué?- Michiru lo dijo con voz tajante

TE AMO MICHIRU KAIOH.- Michiru levanta la vista para encontrar los ojos de Haruka, no encontró a esa Haruka fría, si no a una Haruka ruborizada.

¿Verdad?.- en el rostro de Michiru se dibujo una felicidad.

Te amo, te amo, te amo, no sabes lo mucho que sufrir alejado de ti, no quiero volver estar lejos de ti, no quiero que nadie y nada nos vuelva a separar, quiero una vida contigo, quiero que envejecer contigo y no nos arrepentiremos de nada, Te prometo amor eterno, Tu Vida, Mi Vida.- Haruka hace una pausa para limpiar las lagrimas que recorrían en el rostro de Michiru.

Michiru acerca su rostro con el de Haruka, sus labios poco a poco empezaron a rozarse, con sus brazos se sujeta del cuello de Haruka y besas tiernamente a Haruka, Haruka al sentir los labios de Michiru en los suyos, sujeta a Michiru en la cintura y apega mucho mas el cuerpo de Michiru con los de ella, el Beso lo Profundiza, los Labios de Michiru, esa droga que tubo que dejar, esos dulces labios que la volvía en un estado de éxtasis, por fin había vuelto a besar, se sentía entera besando a Michiru.

Los rostros se alejaron poco a poco, dejando terminar ese besos que mostraba el amor que se tenia la una a la otra. Ya los rostro había tomado ciertas distancia los ojos de ambas chicas se habrían en par en par sintiendo el beso que ya había terminado.

Una Vida.- Michiru dijo mientras miraba a Haruka.

¿aah?.- Haruka aun seguía atontada, por que Michiru tomo la iniciativa de ese beso que cambiara hasta ese entonces sus vidas.

Tu Vida, Mi Vida….- Michiru decía y repetía la frase, pero no la termino.

Una Vida.- Haruka fue quien termino esta vez esa Frase, le da un beso corto en los labios de Michiru y luego en la frente

Michiru se acomoda su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de Haruka enlaza su dedo con unas de las mano de Haruka y mira al frente de la hermosa vista que Haruka la había llevado a contemplar. Ya que estaba amaneciendo. Haruka con su mano libre abrazaba fuertemente a Michiru, dándose calor el uno a la otra no dejándose vencer por el frió.

Es un Hermoso Amanecer¿no crees Haruka?.-

Si.-

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencios, contemplando ese amanecer, ese amanecer que significo el comienzo de sus vidas juntas, después de haberse declaro amor Eterno.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Nota del Autor:** _¿que, Pensaro que terminaria aqui la historia?, XD_

_Bueno aqui esta la parte de que como dice el Titulo de este fics Tu Vida, Mi Vida. Por fin estan Juntas y las Protagonista encontraron que tal cosas seran Una Sola Vida, la continuacion del Fics seguira con la parte de "UNA VIDA", Los personajes se notara un progreso de madures y empiezan a tener una Vida de Adultos._

_Recuerden que le Prometi un Lemon._

_Espero Comentario sobre esta final de esta estapa para los personajes._

_Muchas Gracias por leen y para quienes dejan Review me dan mucho Animo para seguir este Fics._


	13. MI FAMILIA

**Capitulo XIII**

**_MI FAMILIA:_**

Haruka habré lentamente sus ojos, mira el sol que entra por la ventana de su casa, ella ese día se sentía completamente feliz, ella le había declarado sus sentimiento a Michiru, Haruka voltea a ver el otro extremo de la cama y ve a su sirenita durmiendo a su lado.

"_te vez tan hermosa".- _Haruka no podía quitar sus sonrisa en vez a Michiru durmiendo pacíficamente.

La Rubia lentamente se acerca Michiru, para no despertarla y le da besos tiernos y cortos en el cuello de la violinista.

Jajajaja, tontita igual me ibas a despertar.-

Michiru¿estabas despiertas?.-

Si, hace media hora, disfrutaba verte dormir.-

Que injusto Michiru.- Haruka se cruza de brazo.

Jejeje, tontita, ahora tendrás toda una vida para verme dormir, siempre estaré a tu lado.-

Si lo se.- Haruka abraza a Michiru, dándole un beso corto en los labios luego. La atrae a su cuerpo colocándola encima de sus piernas para poder besarla en el cuello.

Haruka¿ alguna vez no puedes dejar de pensar en sexo?.-

Michiru, Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.-

Pero fue solamente 2 semanas.-

2 Largas semanas.- Haruka le sonríe a Michiru.- además hoy tenemos todo el día para nosotros.- Haruka voltea a ver su reloj despertador para ver la hora.- Vaya es bastante tarde.-

Si obvio, ayer nos quedamos viendo el amanecer.-

Buenos como sea, a las 14:08 PM. Del días 24.- Haruka vuelve a voltea para fijase de la fecha.

¿Qué ocurre Haruka?, te as quedado pasmada.-

Haruka salta de la cama para ponerse de pie y empieza a correr por roedor de la habitación.

Haruka¿Qué ocurre?.-

No hay tiempo que explicar Michiru, apurarte al vestir, tenemos una fiesta importante.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka¿Dónde estamos?.- Michiru mira que Haruka se estaciona frente a una enorme casa.

Esta es la casa de mis padres, lo que pasa hoy mis padres hacen la fiesta navidad de mi familia y se me olvido por completo la existencia de la fiesta.-

Pero Haruka, yo no debería estar aquí, esas son fiestas familiares.-

Que tonterías hablas Michiru, mi Familia para mi son mis padres y sobre todo tu.-

No creo que estemos nosotros cuatro para esta fiesta.-

Claro que no, yo dije a quienes considero mi familia, si te considero mi familia Michiru, mis tíos, primos te tendrá que aceptar.- Haruka aprovecha el descuido de Michiru para darle un beso tiernos en los labios de la violinistas.

¿Sabes?, nos apuramos demasiado para llegar, todavía es temprano, podríamos aprovechar este momento.- Haruka lo dice con un tono seductor y una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

¿Nunca puedes dejar de pensar en sexo?.- Michiru le sonríe a Haruka siendo cómplice de la propuesta de la Rubia.

No, soy sexo-adicto.- Haruka hablaza a Michiru, para tenerla mucho mas cerca a su cuerpo.

La adicción es malo.- Michiru coloca sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka.

No Hables mucho, esto no lo hago solo.- Haruka le da un fogoso beso a Michiru.

Haruka aquí no.- ambas chicas rompen el beso y voltean a ver la voz que interrumpió sus intenciones.

Mama¿nos estabas espiando?.-

No, me acabo de asomar y vi. tu vehículo, me pregunte ¿Por qué mi hija se demora mucho en salir?, luego recordé que ayer en la fiesta de Graduación, nos dejo solo, es Obvio Haruka, eres predecible.-

Que feo madre, estas espiándonos.-

Si no me equivoco esta es mi casa, hago lo que se me antoje.-

Pero tu libertad termina cuando empieza la mía.-

¡HARUKA!.- La Sra. Tenoh levanta la voz lo cual Haruka se sale del vehículo.

Lo siento, No volverá a pasar.-

Me Alegro, Hola Srta. Kaioh, me da Mucho gusto de su presencia.- La Sra. Tenoh cambia su frió rostro a una dulce sonrisa que va dirigía a Michiru.

El gusto es mío Sra. Tenoh.-

Será mejor que pasemos a la casa.-

Las tres mujeres entraron a la Mansión de los Tenoh, hay se encontraba el padre de Haruka y algunos otros familiares, muchos quedaron sorprendido por la presencia de Michiru, no solo por que Haruka traía a una Mujer como pareja lo que Sorprendió a los Invitados fue que Haruka trajo a alguien para esos eventos de familias, Hubieron muchos comentario por la Presencia de la famosa Violinista,_ "ella era una mas para Haruka", "Haruka era una mala influencia para una dama como ella", "Haruka estaba madurando y ahora se toman enserio"._

Este año vinieron todo no falta nadie.- dice Haruka a sus padre mirando alrededor.

No, Falta un invitado mas.-

¿así quien es mama?.-

_**El Timbre de la Puerta Suena**_

Espera un segundo Hay llego.- la Sra. Tenoh se aleja del Grupo para saludar a su invitado.

Haruka voltea a mirar cuando la puerta es cerrada detrás del invitado.

¿¡Setsuna!?.-

Hola Haruka, hola Michiru, Hola Sr. Tenoh.-

¿P-pero que haces aquí?.- Haruka intenta buscar respuesta a su presencia

¿Acaso no te agrada mi presencia?.-

Haruka no seas irrespetuoso.- Sra. Tenoh interrumpe la conversación.- lo que ocurre es que yo invite a Setsuna, ayer nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde después que te fuiste y se me ocurrió invitarla.

¿Pero que conversaron?.-

Lo Idiota que eres Hija.-

Que lindo, mi madre y amiga a formado una alianza, "destroce a Haruka".-

Con el comentario de Haruka se estallo unas risas en el grupo, de esa forma pasaba la fiesta, con comentarios irónicos y Haruka intentaba de secuestrar a Michiru para quedar a sola con ella.

Chicas ¿le gustaría ver fotos de Haruka cuando era una bebe?.- la madre de Haruka se aparece delante de Setsuna y Michiru con un álbum de fotos.

¡Noo!, las fotos en la bañera no.- interviene Haruka.

Hija ¿puedes ir a mi oficina?.- la voz del Sr. Tenoh era seria. Haruka no hizo ningún reclamos solamente obedeció la orden.

Jajajaja, esas fotos vergonzosa no me lo pierdo.- Setsuna mira a Michiru con una mirada cómplice.- ¿Qué opinas Michiru?.-

Te apoyo, será un gusto de ver las fotos de Haruka.- la Sra. Tenoh le da el álbum de foto a las jóvenes.

Discúlpeme un momento entreténganse viéndola, volvemos pronto.- la Sra. Tenoh se va donde estaba Haruka y su Marido.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

¿De que quieres hablarme padre?.- entrando a la oficina de su padre.

El hombre mayor se sienta en su enorme silla apoya ambos codos en su mesa de trabajo y apoya el mentón en sus manos, el visualiza que su esposa entraba a la oficina cerrando la puerta.- de ti.-

¿De mi?.- pregunta Haruka

Y de Kaioh.- agrega la Sra. Tenoh

Esto se pone interesante.-

El amor, es un asunto complicado, no dudamos que ames a esa muchacha, pero no nos parece bien la vida de adulto que quieres llevar Haruka, tu siempre a sido una egoísta y nunca tomas enserio nada¿crees que esta vez podrás hacer algo que nunca a echo?.-

Si, por que con Michiru es diferente.-

Le prometes a todas las chicas un mundo de color de rosa¿con Michiru es diferente?.-

Yo amo a Michiru, no quiero alejarme nunca de ella.-

¿y que nos dice de la hija del directo de la academia de piano?.-

¿Uds. Sabían?.-

si, supimos desde que te echaron, preferimos no hablar de ese tema contigo por que tenias 14 años, pero no podríamos pasar de alto tu expulsión, la razón que te castigamos 4 meses después es por que fue todo un shock para nosotros que nuestra hija era una lesbiana.-

Yo pensé que hace poco se habían dado cuenta que a mi me gustaban las mujeres.-

¿Por qué crees que te dejamos que te vistiera como hombre?.-

Pero ese no es el tema, he cometido muchos errores, nunca he amado a alguien como lo hago con Michiru, voy a renunciar muchas cosas para estar con ella, quiero envejecer con ella, ella ahora es mi familia, es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo¡No la quiero!, La amo, hay muchas cosas que no puedo responde ahora, pero estoy construyendo una vida con la persona que amo, no pienso dejarla nunca, si viene a decirme eso, están perdiendo su tiempo.- Haruka se da media vuelta y habré la puerta para salir.

Ella te puede dejar, por que no encontrar contigo una familia normal a la que viene.- el Sr. Tenoh suena amenazante

Haruka voltea su rostro, lo mira directamente a los ojo y suspira.- ella me ama, todo problema hay una solución.- Haruka se retira del lugar.

Creo que no era necesaria la conversación.- dice la Sra. Tenoh.

Odio ser el malo.-

Yo odio ver que ella esta madurando.- la Sra. Tenoh ríe irónicamente.- mi pequeña tiene razón.

La Sra. Tenoh habré la puerta de la oficina.- vamonos, creo que fuimos muy crueles con nuestra hija, Kaioh puede ser lo mejor que le halla pasado a nuestra Ruka.-

Tienes razón.- el Sr. Tenoh se levanta de su asiento a seguir a su esposa.

Cuando el matrimonio adulto regresa donde estaba las tres jóvenes se esperaba ya esa escena, Michiru y Setsuna riéndose de las fotos y Haruka escondiendo su vergüenza en el hombro de Michiru ya que la tenia abrazada.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

¿Cómo se te pudo haberte olvidado una fecha tan importante para tu familia?.- Michiru habla a Haruka mientras entra a la casa ya era de noche y se refería por que Haruka olvido la fiesta esa mañana.

Realmente esto de los examen de admisión, el no tenerte cerca perdí la noción del tiempo, sabia que día de la semana era pero nunca vi los numero del calendario.-

Es raro de ti.- Michiru gira a mirar Haruka con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar tu padre contigo?.-

De ti y de mí.-

¿Qué le dijiste?.-

Nada novedoso, que te amo y que nunca me separare de ti.- se acerca a la violinista abrasándola por la cintura.

Hablando de alejamiento, tengo una gira la próxima semana.-

¿Qué?, yo pensé que vidria conmigo en mi carrera.-

Pero me llamaron desde Europa, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.-

De ninguna manera Michiru, tú vendrás conmigo a mi carrera, otra será tu oportunidad.-

Haruka, no seas egoísta, estaremos separados unos pocos días.-

No Michiru, No puedes separarte de mi¿acaso quieres ver a alguien especial?.- Haruka recibe una bofetada por ese comentario.

¿Hasta cuando maduradas Tenoh?.- Michiru sube enfadada a la habitación para dormir, sabia que no iba a terminar su noviazgo con Haruka, pero le irrito completamente el comentario infantil de su pareja, ni ella misma se reconoció por haber dado esa bofetada.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_**Nota del Autor:** No tengo perdon por mi ausencia, por lo general subo 1 capitulo por semana que se habia echo habitual los dias viernes, pero no lo echo por dos semanas, los motivos seguramente no seran suficiente para que me perdonen, bueno sera._

_Capitulo entre "tierno, romantico y lento" confirmado ya, proximo capitulo el lemon que le prometi, si ya Haruka y Michiru estan mas maduras._

_mm no se si me falto algo hace 5 minuto acabo de terminar este capitulo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, debera que hoy es el cumpleaños de Michiru, yo esperaba que los fanaticos de esta pareja subieran mas fics para este dia, creo que fui la unica._

_saludoos!_


	14. DISTANCIA

_Lo siento Muchisimo por la tardansa, Yo se que Me Odian por eso, pero Yo Odio la Universidad, la verdad con suerte veo ahora mi casa, pero en fin, ahora no le puedo prometer que subire capitulo una vez por semana, pero si que esta historia la terminare, no le hare falsa iluciones dejando esta historia botada, Lo que voy hacer es lo siguiente por mi Falta de tiempo para subir los Fics escribire los capitulos mas intenso como este, ya que mi ausencia va se algo notoria._

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

_**DISTANCIA:**_

Es hrs. De irme.- Michiru miraba a su amante ambas estaban en el aeropuerto, Michiru tenia que irse a su gira a Europa a las hrs. después Haruka se iba a tomar su vuelo para la competerían.

Por favor vente conmigo¿acaso ya no te importo?.-

Haruka no digas tonterías, pero ser una gran violinista es mi sueño.- Michiru se acerca a Haruka.- que siente con esto, si no siente nada es por que tu no me importa.- Michiru le da un beso lleno de pasión, emoción de tristeza lo que Haruka logra sentir todas las emociones.- Adiós.- Michiru se da la media vuelta y se va tomar su vuelo.

Soy un torpe.- Haruka susurra después que Michiru se halla ido, con sus dedos se delineaba sus labios recordando el beso que le dio su amada.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Eres sensacional Haruka, pudiste ganar el circuito.- Un Hombre mayor alababa a Haruka por su victoria.- ¿Qué ocurre muchacha?.-

Nada entrenador, es que todavía no arreglo las cosas con mi Michiru.-

Pero Haruka eres Joven, hay muchos peces en el mar, cualquiera le gustaría estar con un famoso corredor de formula 1.- dice el Hombre animando a Haruka

Pero no cualquiera quisiera a una mujer que se viste de hombre, que tiene el mal genio como el mío y yo no quiero a cualquiera, quiero a mi sirenita.- dice Haruka confesado a su entrenador, el entrenador era unas de las pocas personas que sabían el genero de Haruka.

Lo siento muchacha, veo que esa tal Michiru es especial para ti.-

Lo peor que yo lo arruino todo.-

Ya jovencita cambie esa cara, vamos al hotel ahora, quiero que te duches y te pongas el mejor traje tenemos una fiesta con los demás participante, seria mala educación que el ganador no fuera.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Estaban todos en el salón en silencio solamente se escuchaba el solo del primer Violín, la música triste trasmitida por esa violinista era evidente, era por que Michiru Kaioh no se sacaba de la cabeza y de la discusión con el famoso corredor de auto Haruka Tenoh.

La música se detiene y el salón se llena de aplauso alabando al primer Violín de la orquesta, la Famosa y Joven violinista Michiru Kaioh, la joven después de haber echo una reverencia a su publico se dirige al camarín.

Adelante.- dice Michiru después de haber escuchado unos golpe en la puerta, ella pensaba que era algún asisten para avisarle que tenia que irse para su fiesta de gente bonita, pero quien se asoma era un Hombre de 28 años, tez morena y ojos verde claro, su cabello café oscuro.

Disculpe mi mala educación joven Michiru, pero me enamore de su música al escucharla tocar, por favor seria muy amable de recibir este obsequio de mi parte.- el joven le da un ramo de flores, lo cual Michiru lo recibe con una sonrisa.

Mucha gracia por haber venido.- Michiru mira las Flores.- que lindas Flores, Gracias por el obsequio.

No podría venir con las manos vacía para ver a una doncella como lo es Michiru Kaioh.-

Jajaja, que coqueto …- Michiru mira al hombre por no saber su nombre

Disculpe mi mala educación por no presentarme primero, es que estaba tan entusiasmado en conocerte, me llamo Daisuke.-

Mucho gusto Daisuke.- en ese momento suena un golpeo en la puerta.- adelante

Srta. Michiru Kaioh, su vehículo la espera.-

Enseguida voy.- Michiru gira para ver a Daisuke.- fue un gusto, debo retirarme.

Entonces nos veremos en la fiesta del hotel.-

Ya veo que esta informado.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka Tenoh, que maravilla.- Haruka voltea ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz que tanto la alababa.

Hola, señorita.- Haruka la mira bien y reconoció a la mujer.- señorita promotora de la carrera

Veo que me recuerda Haruka.-

¿Cómo olvidarme de una chica tan hermosa?.- Haruka sonríe coquetamente a la mujer.- ¿me podría decir su nombre?.-

Sara.-

Un Gusto Sara.-

¿Sabes, podríamos ir a mi Habitación?.-

Lo siento.- el celular suena, Haruka mira la pantalla y era Michiru quien llamaba.- ooh!, que coincidencia mi Novia me llama, con su permiso en un momento vuelvo.-

Haruka sale a unos al pasillo del salón donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Alo Michiru.-

_Hola Haruka, Supe de tu Victoria Felicitaciones.- _

Gracias, no he dejado de pensar en ti.-

_Haruka tenemos que hablar siempre te comporta tan inmadura, yo no quiero un niño como novio, Yo quiero un adulto.-_

¿Acaso me llamabas para felicitarme o para regañarme?.-

_Eres un niño Haruka, por favor podemos arreglar todo esto como adulto, en ningún momento en mi Gira he dejado de pensar en ti.-_

Pero Michiru, me pone celoso que este cerca de todos esos Hombres sin que yo no este a tu lado.-

_¿No confía en mi?.- se escucha un suspiro.- además he viajado en distintas ciudades de Europa, la orquesta termino Hoy su ultima función, dentro de poco volveré a Japón, hay podemos hablar mi amor.-_

¿Adonde te estas quedando?.-

_Estoy en Un Hotel de Berlín, ahora voy a camino de una fiesta.-_

Aah!, ahora te vas a flirtear con el primer chico que se aparezca en la Fiesta Michiru.-

_Eres insoportable Haruka, mejor te cuelgo, Felicitaciones por tu Trofeo.-_

Gracias, ahora lo celebrare con todas esa promotora linda.- Haruka colgó el celular, pero no estaba enojado si no que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al Volver al salón la promotora lo esperaba con unos baso de licor

Haruka te esperaba.- la mujer le entrega el baso a Haruka.- ¿Pensaste en mi Propuesta?.-

Si.- dice Haruka con una sonrisa.- anda tu primer a la habitación tuya, yo te seguiré en unos segundos.-

La mujer se le acerca a Haruka y le susurra en el oído.- Mi habitación es la 613.-

Haruka deja el baso en la mesa y ve como la hermosa mujer desaparece, el corre donde estaba su entrenador.

Takeshi necesito tu ayuda Urgente.-

¿Qué te ocurre Muchacha?.-

Apresúrate, no hay tiempo, necesito que me ayudes para una conquista.- Haruka toma la mano del su amigo y salen corriendo del salón.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La fiesta había pasado unas cuanta horas, pero para Michiru era todo aburrido, el hablar con Haruka significaba discusión, su relación no estaba muy bien, pero ella amaba a esa mujer Rubia, si terminaba con la Rubia le iba dar la razón a sus padre y todas esas personas que se opusieron que ella y Haruka estuvieran junta, Michiru dio un gran suspiro, ella miraba por una ventana el cielo estrellado.

Veo que no lo estas pasando bien la estrella del violín.- Michiru voltea y se vuelve a encontrar con Daisuke.

Hola de nuevo Daisuke.- esquivando la palabra del moreno.

¿Por qué te gusta la soledad?.-

¿Por qué estas interesado en coquetear conmigo?.-

Por que no todos los días veo a una diosa tocando un Violín.-

Los Dioses no estamos para mortales.-

Entonces seré tu esclavo.- Daisuke le susurra sensualmente al oído de la violinista.

Lo siento, mi Dios puede formar un Huracán de la ira si me ve con un esclavo.-

¿Tienes un Dios?.-

Si, es el dios del Viento, acaba de Ganar un torneo.-

¿No me digas que tu eres la Novia de Haruka Tenoh?.-

Si, Mi corazón le pertenece al Viento.-

Ja, ese te engañara, se le ha vinculado muchas relaciones, en el circuito hay muchas promotora, de seguro que el estará con otra mujer.-

No Hable así de Haruka, llevamos mas de 6 meses de relación, se le vincula relación pero no a declaro ninguna relación aparte con la mía.-

¿Por qué nunca salio un reportaje de Uds.?.-

Deja de hacerte preguntas tonta, pregúntale a cualquiera de la orquesta, Haruka siempre estaba en los ensaño, hace 6 meses que compartimos casa.-

¿Qué acaso viven como un matrimonio?.-

Somos mas que eso.- Michiru sonríe al Hombre.- Haruka no es lo que aparenta, si lo conociera te sorprendería, esa mirada tan fría, cuando yo la veo de cerca solamente veo amor, es la persona mas honesta y hermosa que hay, tu nunca lo entendería por que te basas en lo que la farándula muestra.-

Pero yo te puedo dar todo lo que Haruka también te dará, por favor Michiru no te encierre con una sola persona.-

Con tu permiso deseo ir al baño.-

Michiru se aleja, ella sabía que el hombre estaba enojado, ella se acerca al pianista de la orquesta un hombre aproximadamente de 45 años.

Veo que Daisuke te busca.- dice el hombre a la violinista

Por favor, puede cubrirme quiero estar en mi habitación.-

Como quiera Michiru, Daisuke te esta buscando.-

Tú sabes que yo estoy comprometida con Haruka.-

El Hombre mayor sonrió a la Joven Violinista.- si no tengo esposa e hijo que amo, te diría que disfrute tu juventud, pero veo los mismo ojos de amor que mi esposa me miraba cuando la conocí.-

El Hombre mayor tomo a Michiru y salieron del lugar, pero se encontraron con Daisuke.

Michiru, deja hablarte.-

El Pianista toma a Daisuke del Hombro.- ella no quiere.- el le da una señal a Michiru lo cual la Violinista camina a su habitación.

Déjame Viejo, MICHIRU ESCUCHAME, ESE HARUKA TE VA HACER INFIEL.- el hombre gritaba desesperado mientras era sujetado por el pianista.

Michiru sube al ascensor, al llegar a su piso, su celular suena

Hola Haruka.-

_Hola Michiru.- Michiru abre la puerta de su habitación._

¿Por qué me llamas?.-

_¿No puedo llamar a la Gran Michiru Kaioh?.-_

¿No ibas a estar con una hermosa Mujer?.-

_Vamos Michiru, tu sabes que yo soy un encanto, sentirte afortunada haberte acostado conmigo.-_

Eres un hipócrita, lo hice por que te amo.-

_Si, tanto así que tuviste sexo conmigo la primera vez que te bese.-_

Haruka tu eres un cerdo, como puede ser tan cruel, perdí mi virginidad contigo, tu sabes perfectamente que me he entregado a ti solamente.-

_¿Segura?.-_

Tu misma te diste cuenta.-

_Pero Michiru, tu eres muy coqueta, de seguro que ahora filtras con un chico para tener sexo.-_

Me arrepiento haberte defendido, recién rechace a un chico, el me dijo que tu me vas engañar teniendo sexo con la primera chica linda que encuentres.-

_Si el Tiene razón, ahora voy a su Habitación para tener sexo.-_

Ha..Ruka¿Cómo puede estar diciéndome todo esto?.- una pequeña lágrima cae por la mejilla de Michiru, la garganta la sentía apretada, ya no tenia fuerza para seguir hablando.

_Mmm!, ya te lo dije, Ahora Voy a golpear la puerta de esa Hermosa Mujer para hacerle el AMOR_.- Michiru no soporto oír mas lo que le decían, ella sin pensar corto la comunicación que tenia con Haruka.

Michiru se limpia las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas, ella tenía que ser fuerte, quería llorar, pero eso demostraba debilidad.

"**_Toc-Toc".-_** la puerta sonaba, Michiru sentía una puntada en el corazón las piernas le temblaban, ella no se atrevió mover la perilla de la puerta y abrir, solamente se limito a mirar su celular que lo tenia en sus mano, el celular vuelve a sonar, era de nuevo Haruka, Michiru por inercia contestas pero se queda en silencio.

_Te dije que iba golpear la puerta de una Hermosa mujer para Hacerle el AMOR, pero ella no abre_.- Haruka se queda callada, golpea la puerta el sonio retumbaba en la puerta de su habitación de hotel y en el celular_.- Michiru se que estas detrás de la puerta¿puede abrir la puerta amor?.-_

Michiru abre la puerta hay se encontraba su Haruka sonriéndole con un ramo de flores, ella se lanza contra Haruka, pone su rostro en el pecho de la rubia y las lagrimas que aguanto, las dejo caer junto con unos pequeños sollozos.

Tontita, sabes que no puedo engañarte es a ti quien amo.- Haruka acaricia el húmedo rostro de su amante, con su cuerpo la encamina adentro de la habitación.- eres mi sirenita, no deseo estar con nadie mas que no sea mi sirenita, por que somos una sola.-

Eres una Idiota Haruka, me haces sufrir mucho.-

Jajaja, para darle mas emoción al Drama y demostrarle a mi sirenita que ere lo mas especial que tengo en mi vida¿no hablemos de idiota?, reconozco mi error, pero tu.-

¿Qué hice yo?.- Michiru levanta su rostro, ya su lagrima habían parado pero su rostro aun lo tenia húmedo.

No me dijiste que ibas a estar en Berlín.-

¿Y?.-

¿no sabes que la carrera era en Munich?.-

Parece que somos las dos unas Idiotas.- Michiru ríe irónicamente.

Bastante, pero yo amo a mi sirenita Idiota.- Haruka le muestra las rosas roja.- la amo, perdóname por ponerme celoso, soy un niño chico, no soporto estar lejos de ti cuando van a estar miles de babosos pervertidos mirando a MI SIRENITA.-

Te perdono Haruka.- Michiru besa los labios de su amante.- perdóname mi amor por no decirte que yo también iba estar en Alemania.-

Deja pensarlo.- Haruka se agarro la barbilla y miraba hacia arriba haciendo un gesto de su duda.

Michiru no dejo que Haruka se alejara un poco de ella con sus brazo redondea el cuello de su amante y le da un beso mas largo.- ¿ya me tiene la respuesta?.-

No, pero si me da otro puede que despeje mi cabeza para darte esta respuesta tan complicada.- mostrando con su sonrisa picarona a Michiru.

Michiru responde con el beso que Haruka le dio, pero este beso se daba cada vez mas apasionado, Haruka colocas sus brazo en la cintura de Michiru sin soltar el ramo de flores, el besos se profundizaba cada vez mas las lenguas bailan el ritmo de la pasión y el deseo entres sus bocas, Michiru suelta el abrazo para poder desabrochar la camisa que traía su amante, sin romper ese apasionado beso, al termina de desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Haruka, ambas chicas suelta en apasionado besos por falta de aire, Michiru baja su rostro y se concentra en desamarrar el cinturón de Haruka, la Rubia le da un poco de espacio para que su amante termine bajándole el cierre del pantalón, Michiru vuelve a mirar a Haruka y el beso apasionado continua, el pantalón y prenda interior cae junto al suelo mientras que ambas chicas se acercaban a la cama de la habitación, La Violinista empieza a recorrer la espalda de Haruka buscando el broche del sostén, después de desabrocharlo, Michiru sube sus mano hasta los hombros de Haruka y empieza a deslizar la camisa, Haruka rompe el beso y ayuda a Michiru a quitarse la camisa ya que aun tenia sujetado las flore que trajo a su amante.

¿Ya pensaste tu respuesta?.- Michiru le susurraba en oído de Haruka mientras que le arranca la última prenda de su amante.

Si.- Haruka se aleja un poco de Michiru.- Necesitas un castigo.

Haruka toma una de las rosas rojas, Michiru intenta acercase.

Tranquila, este será tu castigo mi amor.-

Haruka coloca los pétalos de la rosa en el rostro de Michiru y empieza a delinear cada rasgo de la Violinista, partiendo de su frente bajando hasta la nariz, se detiene donde están los labio y lo delinea suavemente, Michiru podía sentir la tela suave de la rosa en sus pequeños labios, Haruka acerca su rostro y besa el recorrió que hizo la rosa hasta llega a los labios de Michiru, la Rubia saborea primero el labio inferior succionándolo suavemente, lo mismo lo realiza después con el labio superior, la rosa recorre la mejilla de la Violinista hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, los labios de Haruka siguen el recorrido de la rosa, hasta el lóbulo mordiéndolo y lamiendo.

¿e…esto eee…es un caasstigo o uun premio?.- dice Michiru entre suaves suspiros

¿Acaso no te gusta el castigo?.- Haruka le susurra en el oído.

Me disgusta, deberías castigarme m…mass seeeguido.-

Haruka da un paso atrás y con la rosa recorre el cuello de Michiru y el hombro, empieza a quitarle con este instrumento la tira del vestido de Michiru dejandolo caer completamente al suelo, la rosa ahora baja hasta quedar entremedio de los senos de Michiru, recorre suavemente uno de los senos de la violinista quedándose a delinea el pezón.

Jajaja, esto hace cosquilla.-

Haruka queda en silencian y delinea el otro seno de su amante, la rosa sigue bajando hasta la ultima prenda que tenia puesta Michiru, la Rubia se acerca a darle un suave beso, mientras que su manos deslizaba la prenda interior de debajo de su amante, al separarse después de dejar a Michiru completamente desnuda, toma el resto de la rosas y le arranca los pétalos dejándolo en su palma, Vuelve a dirigirse frente a Michiru, abre su puño que mantenía los pétalos y la mira fijamente, sopla los pétalos, dejándolos caer la mayoría en la cama y los que no cayeron terminaron sobre el cuerpo de Michiru, La rubia corredora se acerca mucho mas y sopla cada espacio de cuerpo de su amante donde quedaba las rosas, pero cada soplo estaba cerca de alguna parte intima de la Violinista haciéndola excitar y dar suspiro mas fuertes.

Michiru toma el rostro de Haruka y lo levanta dejándolo a su misma altura, besa suavemente los labios sus manos acaricia el cuello, Michiru suelta el besos y le da besos donde sus dedo recorrieron el cuello, los dedos tocaban el hombro y acariciaba los formados brazos de Haruka, cada vez que Michiru acariciaba una parte del cuerpo de la mujer rubia ella besaba donde había tocado.

Ooh!, Haruka me encanta tu cuerpo trabajo.- Michiru coloca unas de sus manos en unos de los pequeños senos de la rubia.

ee…entonces haré mas ejercicio para que te guste mas.-

Con una de la mano acaricia uno de los senos de Haruka y con la boca lamía el otro seno, succionado el pezón de la rubia, Luego Michiru se vuelve a levantar quedando frente a Haruka, se queda un segundo contemplando los ojos verde de su amante, Haruka en un movimiento de desesperación se lanza para besar a Michiru, pero la Violinista coloca su mano en los labios dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Eres Hermosa Haruka, deja contemplar un segundo más tu belleza.-

Michiru gira alrededor de Haruka, apoya su cuerpo en la espalda de la corredora y le susurra en el oído.

Eres Hermosas, pero no me gusta que nadie más te toque como yo lo hago.-

Michiru besa excitantemente el cuello de la corredora, con su mano izquierda empieza acariciar el seno de Haruka y con la otras que le daba pequeñas acaricia en el abdomen baja hasta llegar a la vagina, Michiru siente el sexo húmedo de la rubia y suavemente empieza a flotar sus dedo en los labios vaginales.

Aaah!.- suspiro.- si quiere ser la única, hacerlo tan bien como tocas el violín.-

Michiru se ríe con el comentario y con unos de sus dedo introduce a la vagina de su amante acariciándole el clítoris, sus movimiento era suave y lento pero excitante, sacándole unos pequeños suspiro a Haruka.

Aah!, Michiru mmmph, veo que as tenido una gran maestra como…. Amante.-

La Mejor.- Michiru sonríe sin dejando de besar el cuello de su amante.-

Luego introduce otro dedo, pero esta vez la flexión era mas fuerte, a Haruka le daban pequeñas sacudías eléctricas que no aguantaba mas en mantenerse de pies, entre jadeos camina hacia atrás, y con Michiru que la mantenía abrazada caen ambas sobre la cama, Haruka sobre Michiru, pero Haruka estaba de espalda.

Mmph, te Amo¿sabes?.- Haruka Voltea para buscar la mirada de su amante con su mano derecha busca la mano de Michiru que le estaba haciendo el amor, la empuja para que esta haga una flexión mas fuerte.

Me di cuenta por que entre Munich y Berlín hay una distancia considerable.- Michiru enfrenta a Haruka quedando ambas mirándose a los ojos.

Aah…Yo mmmph! …reto el tiempo aammmph con la velocidad.- con su otra mano Libre toma la cabeza de Michiru y se la acerca a la suya dándole un fogoso beso

El beso se separaba por breves segundo por falta de respiración o por jadeos.

La flexión era cada vez mas fuerte, la espalda de Haruka se empezó arquead, ella sentía como su amante estaba dentro de ella, No sabia como explicar lo tan bien y placentero como sentía que la persona que ama la este haciendo suya, como Michiru podría tomar el control de la situación, a eso Haruka le encantaba.

Aaaah!, Michiru, Ahhh!!, Voy acabar.-

Jejeje, si se.-

El Orgasmo para Haruka llegaba, Michiru presionaba mas fuerte con su mano izquierda el pezón de Haruka, ella sentía como Haruka se retorcía por el placer, los Gritos de placer indicaba que el Clímax estaba presente, sentía la pasión que tenia Haruka en cada beso que le daba, el como Haruka introducía la lengua Bruscamente y gemía fuerte por los movimiento de los dedos de Michiru en su sexo, Los últimos gemidos fueron acompañados con suaves jadeos de Michiru en el oído de la corredora, sintiendo el mismo placer, lentamente Michiru saca sus dedo en el sexo de su amante, ella se acomoda bien en la cama mientras que Haruka intentaba de regular su respiración.

Haruka apoyo su cabeza en el estomago de Michiru y con su mano derecha entrelazo los dedo con los de su amante, Michiru quien veía desde arriba a su amante toda traspirada, agitada e inofensiva, con su mano libre acaricia la cabellera rubia, ella por su parte se sentía satisfecha, el ver y sentir a Haruka con Placer máximo proporcionado por ella.

Por algo ere primera Violinista en la orquesta.-

Michiru se sonríe por los elogio de su amante, ella no paraba de de contemplarla y acaríciala

Sabes, aya habían muchas chicas Guapas y encantadoras, pero a ninguna me dio gana de tener sexo con ella.-

Estas diciéndolo por este momento.-

No, por que solamente me interesa un cuerpo, el sexo sin amor no tiene gracia, es solamente placer, yo quiero dar y recibir lo mismo que tu, te amo Michiru, nunca me cansare de sentir tu cuerpo y de contemplarlo.-

¿Qué ocurrirás si te aburres de el?.-

Moriré.-

Haruka sube al rostro de Michiru, su respiración ya se había regulado, le da un beso blando en los labios de su amante.-

Te amo, quiero que lo tenga claro eso, nunca existirá alguien como tu en mi vida, entiende de una vez que mi Vida gira a rededor de la tuya.- Haruka dice con la voz mas firme y determinada que se pudo haberse escuchado ante y su ojo mostraba que estaba diciendo la verdad.- toma esto como una confesión, contigo no tengo miedo confesarme¿serás mi alma de vida?.-

Lo seré.-

Haruka Vuelve a besar a Michiru pero esta vez un beso más largo.

No es justo esto.- Haruka baja al cuello de Michiru dándoles pequeños besos apasionados, bajas hasta unos de los senos y lo empieza a lamer, su boca queda donde estaba el pezón erecto y lo succionado provocándole pequeños quejidos placentero a la Violinista, luego baja hasta el Hombrito le pasa su luenga introduciéndola en el, su besos sigue bajando hasta llegar a las entre piernas de Michiru, Haruka coloca ambas piernas de su amante en su hombro, se da el tiempo de respirar bruscamente en el sexo de su amante, empieza a darle besos en los labios vaginales, para humedecer el sexo, al sentirlo húmedo abre el camino para introducir su lengua en la vagina acariciándole el clítoris de Michiru, lo cual la hace gemir del Placer, Haruka lamía el liquido que afloraba con mas frecuencia en Michiru, sus manos acariciaba las nalgas.

Aaah!, Haruka … te…te A..Amo.-

Haruka se detiene de su trabajo y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Michiru.- ¿de verdad?.- tenia en su rostro una sonrisa infantil

Si.- fue lo único que pudo contestar Michiru, por que Haruka volvió a meter su lengua en el sexo, succionado el clítoris, dándole a Michiru sacudías eléctricas en el cuerpo por el placer, su espalda se arquead y su respiración se agitada cada vez mas, los jadeos no paraban junto con ellos nombrando "Haruka".

Las manos de Michiru estaba empuñadas sujetando las sabanas de la cama y sus pierna apretaban cada vez mas el cuello de su amante expresando que no pare, Haruka con sus manos acariciaba cada rincón que podía del cuerpo de Michiru.

El momento de clímax llegaba, la sensación del éxtasis estaba en su plenitud, pero esto la excitaba mas al saber que su Haruka era quien le Brindaba todo ese placer, con esos pensamiento a Michiru le llego el orgasmo, Haruka seguía succionado su necta, La rubia corredora de auto vuelve a subir su rostro donde Michiru y le da un beso, Michiru podía sentir los labios húmedos de Haruka por su propio necta.

Estoy tan Feliz, si este momento termina Michiru¿prométeme que tu siempre estarás a mi lado?.-

Nunca me alejare de ti Haruka.-

Ambas abrazadas caen por la magia del Mofeo, Ya ha pasado 6 meses desde que se juntaron sus vidas pero ambas saben que sus vidas estaba destinada a estar juntas, pese a las complicaciones que se vendrán en el futuro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** Espero Criticas de este capitulo, todavia no me encuentro una experta escribiendo Lemon, este capitulo me ocupo 11 pagina del word, mas o menos de esta intensidad seran los siguiente capitulo, sera algo asi de un 2X1._

_6 meses de Noviazgo¿que pasara en los siguiente 6 meses?._

_el Proximo capitulo pasaran Muchas cosas, pero Gran parte no va estar centrado en nuestras protagonista, no se si le moleste esto, pero Setsuna nos contara su verdad, es lo unico que le adelanto._

_Bueno Gracia por los Review, sobre todo a quien me criticaron la bofetada del capitulo anterio, creo que era inecesario ajaja,_

_Muchas Gracia por leer._


	15. El SECRETO DE SETSUNA

**Capitulo XV**

**_"El SECRETO DE SETSUNA":_**

En la mañana siguiente Michiru despierta y ve a su amante durmiendo, Haruka la tenia abrazada de la cintura, Michiru cuidadosamente se zafa de los brazos de Haruka y se sienta sobre la cama.

¿Qué haces?.- la persona que dormía a su lado le hablaba

Me levanto.- dice Michiru voltear para mirar a Haruka.

Por favor no te vayas sin mi.- Haruka se estira para que sus brazos sujeten la cintura de Michiru.

Haruka no es para tanto.-

Si lo es, no quiero tener un sistema de vida sin a tu lado, se que esto esta empezando, pero quiero solucionar todo, el problema del matrimonio, hijos, nuestras profesiones, todo quiero que lo solucionemos junta.-

Haruka Tranquila, solo quiero ir a tomar desayuno¿Srta. Me acompañaría a tomar desayuno?.- dice Michiru riéndose de la situación.

Claro con una mujer tan bella como tu, no hay por donde perder.-

Después de unos minutos Michiru y Haruka bajaron al restaurante del Hotel para disfrutar el desayuno.

¿Qué te ocurre Haruka?.-

Creo que se me quedo la chequera, Vuelvo enseguida.-

¿Que quiere que pida para desayunar?.-

Cualquier cosa que tu quiera amor.- Haruka se pone de pie y se devuelve a la habitación.

A los pocos segundos de espera Michiru pide la orden para dos.

¿Desayunas?.- Michiru voltea para encontrarse con Daisuke.

Buenos Días Daisuke, Si ¿quieres acompañarme para desayunar?.-

Veo que hoy estas de mejor Humor¿Qué fue ese cambio?.-

Pronto lo sabrás, ayer me quede pensando lo que me dijiste sobre Haruka.-

Michiru considérame a mi como una alternativa, el no te merece de seguro que ya te a engañado.-

Haruka siempre a sido muy coqueto con las mujeres pero.-

Veo que tenemos Visitas.- Haruka interrumpe la frase al sentarse a lado de su Novia.- Haruka Tenoh, actuar pareja de Michiru Kaioh.- dice Haruka tendiéndole la mano a Daisuke.

Daisuke.- el Hombre da el apretón de mano, ahora siente como Michiru se rió en su cara.

Después de lo que me dijiste ayer, Haruka llego a mi Habitación para recordarme cada palabra de lo que tu me dijiste.- dice Michiru mostrando su sonrisa picarona y Burlona

¿Daisuke, nos acompaña con el Desayuno?.- dice Haruka al ver que aparece la camarera dejando los platos encima de la mesa.

Claro que no, no me rebajare a tu nivel Michiru.- el hombre se levanta enojado.

¿Qué le paso?.- dice Haruka fingiendo inocencia

esta envidioso de ti por que tu eres mas lindo.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

(6 Meses despues)

Haruka estaba sentada en una banca de un parquet, ya estaba empezando anochecer, sus movimiento de pierna mostraba que estaba nerviosa, estaba vestido casual pero a la vez se veía elegante.

Hola mi Amor.- Michiru se sienta a lado de Haruka ye le da un beso en los labios de saludo.

¿Cómo te fue tu día en la Universidad?.- dice Haruka mientras redondea el Hombro de Michiru para un abrazo, Michiru apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

Estoy agotada, tengo que hacer muchos trabajos, por eso me demore en llegar¿me esperas hace mucho rato?.-

La verdad llegue 5 minuto antes que tu.- pero la verdad Haruka llego 30 minutos atrás algo la tenia nerviosa para ver a Michiru.

No sabes que bien se siente tu hombro, a sido un día atroz, este día no terminara tan mal gracias a ti.- Michiru no se fijo que Haruka apoyo su cabeza con la de ella y sonreía en sus palabras.

¿Piensa tener Hijo?.- Haruka cambio bruscamente el tema

La verdad ahora no, no veo cuidando un bebe, cambiando pañales y preparando la leche, tampoco pienso dejar la universidad, aun que este estudiando y tuviéramos un hijo tendría que preocuparme del bebe en mis tiempo libre y ese es el único momento que estoy contigo¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

Por curiosidad.-

¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?.-

quería ir a tomar Café en la Cafetería Howar.- Haruka se levanta y toma a Michiru de la mano para caminar un rato.

Ese Lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.- Michiru sigue el paso a Haruka.

Después de caminar en silencio en compañía mutua llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron en una de las mesa, a Michiru le parecía extraño que sea la misma mesa donde Haruka le pidió que se fuera a vivir con ella, pero no le dio importancia a la situación.

¿Por qué querías venir a esta Cafetería?.-

¿No lo recuerdas?.-

¿Qué hay que recordar?.-

No recuerda que Fue en este mismo lugar sentada tal cual como estamos ahora cuando te pedí que viniera a vivir conmigo.-

Claro ese día estaba lloviendo.-

Si, a la semana siguiente afuera de esta Cafetería nos besamos y reconocí que quería estar contigo.-

Como no Olvidarme ese día también llovía pero no importo, ese día ha sido el más importante de mi vida.

El mío también, desde ese día ha Transcurrido un año.-

¿Un año¡¡Estamos de Aniversario!!.-

Si, por eso.- Haruka saca de su Bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo ye se lo da a Michiru.

Haruka.- Michiru abre la caja y ve que hay un anillo con un diamante.- ¿esto es un anillo de compromiso?.-

A través de la ley no los podemos casar, Michiru Kaioh ¿te casaría conmigo?, tendría que mandar a la mierda la Ley.-

Claro que si Haruka.-

Mañana vamos hacernos unos anillos de que muestre que estamos casados.-

Si nosotros ya somos un matrimonio.-

Si pero necesita el anillo para que se lo muestres a todos esos babosos que van a ver tus recitales.-

¿Tienes celos?.-

No son celos, es preocupación.-

Michiru emitió una risita, era costumbre que Haruka evitara confesar sus sentimiento pero Michiru la conocía mejor que Haruka cree, aun así la relación ya no era cuando empezó de dos adolescente enamoradas, ambas tenían una vida de adulta preocupándose en sus profesiones y carreras universitarias pero sobre todo Vivian como una pareja de adultos.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

(Hospital de Tokyo Al otro día)

Por lo visto, esto es genético.-

¿Ya no hay vuelta atrás?.-

Las probabilidades son mínimas, pero existen los milagros.-

¿El podrá sobrevivir?.- la mujer se toca el Vientre al hacerle la pregunta a su doctor.

Es lo que mas me preocupa es su bebe, solamente tiene 3 meses de gestación.-

Traeré a este niño al Mundo aun que el tiempo de vida que me queda este contadas.- susurro la mujer para que el Doctor no la escuchara.

Setsuna, es mejor que se lo digas a tus Padres.-

Yo no tengo Familia Doctor.-

Después de la consulta medica, Setsuna ambulaba por las calles de Tokyo, Lo de su Enfermedad siempre fue un secreto, pero esto pronto se va saber, ella no le preocupaba Morir, Su Pareja Ryo había terminado con ella, si no fue que termino embaraza de esa relación.

Ryo….- Setsuna murmura al ver a su ex.

Setsuna.- el Hombre la mira.- te dije que no me persigas, volví con mi mujer.-

Ryo Idiota, sabes que estoy esperando un Hijo tuyo.-

Ya te lo dije ese Hijo no es mío, los único que tengo son con la mujer que me case.-

Eres un cobarde, un poco Hombre.-

Que dices.- el Hombre levanta la mano, como si fuese pegar una cachetada a Setsuna pero su mano es intersecada por otra.

Eso esta mal Jardinero.- Haruka intercepto el golpe, ella se coloca detrás de Setsuna y con su brazo libre la redondea desde la cintura en forma de protección.

El Intentar de agredir a alguien es un delito, pero el Hombre que va agredí a una mujer es por que no tiene muy bien puertos los pantalones.- Michiru aparece detrás.- Largo o llamare a la policía.-

El Hombre Mira con Rabia Haruka y Michiru.- Malditas Lesbianas.- con esas palabras se da media vuelta y se va.

¿Estas Bien Setsuna?.- Michiru pregunta.

Si Gracias por preocuparte.-

Sabes Setsuna.- Haruka todavía tenia sus manos en el estomago de Setsuna como manteniendo un abrazo, ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.- Muchos me confunde como un Hombre, por mi forma de vestir, hablar y mi trabajo no es muy femenino, pero después de todo sigo siendo una Mujer¿Por qué esconde tu embarazo?.-

¿Estas embarazada?.- Michiru esta atónita.

Maldita Haruka¿ahora Publícalo?.- Setsuna dice en Tono de derrota.

Haruka gira en Setsuna y se coloca de rodilla para que su rostro quede a la altura del Vientre de su amiga.- Michiru Vamos ser Tías.- dice Haruka con su sonrisa Infantil.

Que maravillosa Noticia¿Cuánto tienes?.-

3 Meses.- responde Setsuna.

Oye tu¿me escuchas?.- Dice Haruka poniendo el Oído en el vientre de su amiga.

Michiru Puedes sacar a Haruka de aquí.-

Jajaja, a mi me parece encantadora esta escena.- dice Michiru riéndose.

¿Qué eres, Mujer o Hombrecito?.- Haruka seguía hablándole al Vientre de Setsuna.

Por favor Michiru, ya se puso preguntar el Genero del Bebe.-

Haruka, será mejor que te pongas de pies.- Michiru coloca su mano sobre el Hombro de Haruka, Setsuna se percata de el anillo que traía la Joven Violinista.

¿Ese anillo?.-

Ayer Haruka me pidió Matrimonio.- responde Michiru

¿Pero la ley?.-

A la Mierda la Ley, ya nos casamos y vivimos como un matrimonio, no es necesario que la ley prohíba que dos mujeres se casen si nosotras ya vivimos como un matrimonio normal, así que tuvimos que hacer nuestro matrimonio privado.- dice Haruka riéndose al levantarse.

Supongo que esto fue idea de Haruka.- dice Setsuna al ver como se tomaban las cosas sus amigas.

Si.- respondió Michiru.- ¿pero no es maravilloso?, ayer Cumplimos 1 años de noviazgo, ni los padres de Haruka creen que esto es verdad.-

Me uno a ellos.- dice Setsuna.- me alegro por Uds. Dos, hacen una bonita pareja.-

Quieres acompañarnos a tomar algo.- dice Haruka a su amiga.

No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

(6 de Enero, 6 meses después)

El Teléfono de la casa de Haruka Tenoh sonaba.

Haruka¿puedes contentar?.- Michiru mira a su amante mientras que ella se lavaba las manos después de haber pintado un cuadro.

Alo.- Haruka contentas.- si con ella.-

Michiru vuelve al salón, cuando ve que Haruka vota el teléfono que tenia en su mano.-

¿Qué ocurre?.- dice Michiru acercándose a Haruka.

Michiru… es Setsuna.- Haruka mira conternada a Michiru.- Setsuna esta hopitalizada.-

Michiru no sabia bien que ocurría, pero con la mirada de Haruka, sabia que esto era Grave, sin preguntar sin esperar un segundo mas, fueron al auto de Haruka en dirección al Hospital

Haruka y Michiru llegaron al pasillo donde supuestamente estaba la habitación de Setsuna, en el pasillo se encontraba el doctor.

Uds. Son las personas que Setsuna pidió que llamaran.-

¿Qué ocurre Doctor?.- Michiru habla calmadamente, aun que este tensa por la situación, ella tenia que llevar el control de las cosas ya que Haruka es muy explosiva.

Setsuna tiene una enfermedad Terminad, con el trabajo de pacto esto a empeorado, ahora necesita una maquina para poder respirar, no sabemos hasta cuanto pueda seguir Setsuna con Vida.- las Palabras del Medico dejo congelada a las Receptoras, la persona mas cercana a Haruka y Michiru tenia un secreto que nunca se dio a conocer.

¿Cómo esta el BEBE?.- Haruka logra reaccionar.

La bebe esta Bien, aun que esta en observación ya que ella nació débil.-

Es una niña.- susurro Haruka.

Setsuna quiere verlos, ella ahora se encuentra despierta, Por favor traten de no hacerla pasar mal rato, todo esto puede que le afecte, pasen a su habitación.-

Haruka y Michiru entran a la pieza, hay ven a su amiga en la cama, conectada a diferentes maquina, se veía tan débil.

Hola Chicas.-

OOh!, Setsuna tan alegre que nos saluda, es un hermoso día¿Por qué mierda no los dijiste nada?.- Dice Haruka enojada por no saber ante.

Haruka que quería que digiera, Hola chicas estoy enferma y me muero en cualquier momento.-

Vez que no es tan difícil.-

Haruka tranquilízate, el Doctor nos contó¿hace cuanto tiene esta enfermedad?.- Michiru intenta tranquilizar el ambiente.

Siempre, es una Enfermedad Genética mi Abuela murió de lo mismo, por suerte mi Madre no obtuvo esa enfermedad pero yo si, las probabilidades de sobrevivir es de un Milagro.-

Maldita tu no tienes que Morir¿Quién cuidara ese Bebe?.- Haruka vuelve a gritar, pero las palabras eran de verdad.

Para eso pedí que viniera, siempre pensé que este momento llegaría y que nadie lo supiera, pero Hotaru cambio mis Planes, mi enfermedad no hay vuelta atrás.-

Setsuna, pide nos lo que sea.- Michiru comprendía las palabra de Setsuna, a diferencia de Haruka quien no podía tranquilizar su ira, Haruka no podía culpar a Setsuna por esta enferma pero no sabia con quien desquitarse y eso Setsuna lo sabia.

Haruka, Michiru quiero que adopten a Hotaru, no puedo quedar mas tranquila al saber que ella crecerá en sus manos.-

¿Qué dices?, Tu misma dice que soy una Irresponsable, con suerte me puedo ver a mi misma si no fuerce que este Michiru conmigo y ¿quieres que me haga responsable de una vida?.-

La Adoptaremos.- Michiru dijo sin preguntarle nada a Haruka, lo dijo de un tono tan frió y decisivo.

¡Michiru!.- Haruka Voltea para ver a su amante.- ¿no era que tu no querías tener un Hijo?, por que no querías dejar de disfrutar tu prioridades como artista, como estudiante y como amante.-

Haruka no hay que nada que discutir, Adoptaremos a Hotaru.- la mirada que le dio Michiru a Haruka era amenazadora, Haruka sabia que discutiéndole ahora nada cambiaria para la Violinista.

Se que Haruka ahora no esta de acuerdo, esperaba un escándalo mas grande, pero será lo mejor para que Hotaru vea como ejemplo para crecer, Gracias por todo.-

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **_Hola a todos, Los estrañaba, Snif!,Snif!_

_Pero Bueno ya saben mis Motivos, Michiru acepto UUUh¿como seran las cosasa ahora en adelante?, lo unico malo que me estan quedando pocos capitulos pero quedan..._

_Para todos los que me preguntan si tengo **Otro Fics.**_

_Exacto tengo un **Fics Original** que lo escribo paralelo a este, si que tampoco no esta tan actualizado, este Fics lo publico en otra pagina ya que en no puedo subir historias originales (donde los personajes me pertenezcan XD)_

_Este fics se llama _**Princesa Gloriosa**_ Tambien_ **es Yuri** _pero esta catalogado para _**Mayores de 18 **_ya que es Muy Violento y tiene contenido eroticos. Este Fics es totalmente de Propiedad Mia cualquer similitud en la Vida Real es de Pura considencia._

_Para quien este interesad en leer y tenga los requisitos de ser Mayor de edad (o la mentalidad) Pueden encontrar el __**LINK** **en mi perfil** ya que aqui no me deja colocar los Link _

_Gracias Por los Review_


	16. MIEDO

**Capitulo XVI**

_**MIEDO:**_

El día mas raro, a pesar de ser Verano el Día llovía tormentosamente, muchos le llaman Fenómeno de la naturaleza, para Haruka Tenoh lo tomentoso estaba dentro de su cabeza, veía como el cuerpo de su mejor amiga lo estaban enterrado en un ataúd cerrado, su mirada estaba fija, con su mano derecha mantenía un paraguas el cual se protegían de la lluvia y con la izquierda mantenía a un pequeño bebe, era una niña de tez blanca, y pelo oscuro con tono violeta, sus ojos los tenia cerrado ya que dormía.

Haruka es hrs. De irnos.- Haruka levanta la vista para encontrarse con los azules que imitaban la profundidad del mar.- Nuestra hija a despertado, es mejor entrar al vehículo.- Haruka mira al pequeño bebe que tenia en su brazo, el bebe ahora dejaba mostrar sus enormes ojos de color violeta, ya empezaba a hacer puchero.

Michiru toma al beber entres sus brazo quitándoselos a Haruka quien no hacia nada para detener el futuro llanto del bebe

Puedes cubrirnos de la lluvia.- dice Michiru entregándoles su paraguas a Haruka para tomar con ambas manos a su hija adoptiva.

Michiru camino con el bebe en sus brazo que se tranquilizo jugando con el pelo de su mama adoptiva, Hotaru ya tenían 3 meses de vida y hace 2 días fue adoptada por la joven pareja, Hotaru fue entregada el mismo día que Setsuna murió, Haruka seguía a Michiru preocupada que la lluvia no las toque. Al Llegar al vehículo Michiru logra entrar en el sin mojar a su hija, Haruka se sienta en el asiento del piloto y mira a Michiru con su hija.

Michiru.- _"eres tan fuerte, tu era la que no quería un hijo, pero ahora tu eres quien afronta este problema mejor que yo"_ pensó Haruka

¿Qué?.-

¿Somos papa verdad?.-

Si Haruka, somos padres.-

¿Todo esto esta ocurriendo verdad?.-

La expresión de Michiru se pusieron algo triste.- si Haruka esto es verdad, Hay que estar siempre juntas para superarlo.-

¿Me lo prometes?.-

Te lo prometo Haruka¿permanecerás siempre a mi lado?.-

No lo dudes.- Haruka enciende el motor de su vehículo.- ¿Tienes miedos Michiru?.-

Michiru sabia que Haruka tenia el mismo miedo que ella, pero la rubia necesitaba escucharlo directamente.- Si Haruka, Tengo miedo.-

El resto del viaje a vuela a casa transcurrió en silencio, Setsuna había muerto dejándole a Hotaru en las manos de Haruka y Michiru, todo esto para la pareja joven era complicado, ninguna de las dos pensaba renunciar sus estudios universitarios y sus carreras como corredor de autos o violinista, sabían que lo estaban renunciando era parte de su noviazgo joven para criar a ese bebe como todas una adulta pesen ser unas joven aun.

Ya adentro de su hogar, Haruka leía un libro mientras que Michiru estudiaba, Hotaru dormía en su coche, Michiru había echo todo lo posible para que la pequeña integrante de esta familia pudiera quedarse dormía, de esta forma Haruka y Michiru aprovechaban estudiar o sentir la compañía mutua en silencio, ante de la llegada de Hotaru, esto eran momentos eterno, ahora eran pequeños momentos que querían disfrutar.

Wuaaaaa.- El Integrante mas pequeño de esa casa empezaba con sus llantos, Haruka tranquilamente se levanta y toma al bebe entre sus mano en cambio Michiru va a la cocina para preparar el biberón.

No te preocupes yo veré a Hotaru.- aparece Michiru con el Biberón en la mano.

Tu siempre la ve¿no tienes que practicar con tu violín?.- Haruka le arrebata el biberón y ve si la leche esta en la temperatura exacta para que su hija adoptiva pueda tomarla. _"siempre eres tu la que la ve, eres tan fuertes, pero no debes descuidar lo demás, somos dos Michiru, no te lleves con toda la carga tu sola"_ pensaba Haruka mientras que le daba la leche a su hija.

Hotaru se va quedar dormida, de Igual forma no podría practicar con el Violín por que la despertaría.-

A la princesita y papa le gusta como toca mama, será bueno que Hotaru escuche tu música para quedarse dormida.-

Eso es malo, los bebe deben quedarse dormido en absoluto silencio.-

La música clásica ayuda tu intelecto, más si comprende las emociones trasmitidas desde pequeño.-

Michiru sonrió, Haruka por fin estaba asimilando todo sobre esta familia, ella coloco el violín en su hombro para empezar a tocar una melodía.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru mecía Hotaru en sus brazos mientras que se aseguraba que el pequeño bebe estuviera completamente dormido, ella deja a Hotaru en su cuna y luego la arropa, se dirige al dormitorio que comparte con Haruka, abre la ropa de la cama en el lado que duerme ella para introducirse, Haruka estaba ya dormía, Michiru termina de arroparse y abraza a Haruka para quedarse dormida.

Michiru.-

¿aam?.-

¿Estas despiertas?.-

Si.-

¿Te costo mucho hacer dormir a la niña?.-

Si, es muy inquieta, a pesar de tener 3 meses pareciera que no duerme lo necesario para un bebe de su edad.- Michiru levanta la vista para encontrarse con los verde de Haruka que le prestaba toda la atención sobre su Hija.- Todavía no creo con toda esa energía que tiene Hotaru haya nacido débil.-

Ya quiero escuchar sus primeras palabras y cuando empiece a caminar.-

Tenemos que hacer que Hotaru crezca feliz, es lo que nos pidió Setsuna.-

¿Qué dirá primero, mama o papa?.-

Será papa, la niña tienes cosas parecías tuyas.-

¿Cuales?.- Haruka le pregunta seductivamente a Michiru para darle un Fogoso beso, las manos de la Rubia empiezan a bajar para tocar parte de la piernas de la Violinista.

¿No es muy tarde?, mañana tiene entrenamiento.- dice Michiru Provocando un juego.

Tengo energía de sobra.- dice Haruka besando el cuello de su amante.

Unos Llantos de la pieza de al lado interrumpe la ocasión para las amantes.

Será mejor ir a verla.- Michiru se levanta de la cama.

Maldición.- dice Haruka con designación.- era nuestra única oportunidad, esa niña es un caso.-

Jejeje, Te dije que se tiene cosa tuya, ella tiene bastante energía.- Michiru dice al mirar como Haruka voltea y se acomoda para quedarse dormía, ya que estaba enojada por que su hija No la dejaba tener tiempos para ellas.

Michiru entra a la habitación de Hotaru, ella misma había pintado esa pieza con colores infantiles, había una cuna donde estaba el bebe llorando desconsoladamente, ella toma el bebe entres sus brazos y de inmediato el bebe deja de llorar.

Que eres mañosa Hotaru no puedes dormir si no estas con unos de tus padres a tu lado.-

Michiru sabia que Hotaru no le iba a dar una respuesta, ella seguía meciendo a su Hija para poder dejarla en la cuna poder ella dormir, todavía era una estudiante de la Universidad, ella había quedado de acuerdo con Haruka que ninguna de las dos iban a dejar sus estudios utilizando el pretexto a Hotaru, por ese motivo tenia siempre que cumplir horario ya que se turnaban para cuidar a la pequeña bebe, también metieron al bebe en una sala de cuna durante la Mañana ya que ninguna tenían desocupada las mañanas.

Serás mejor que duermas el resto que queda de noche, papa Haruka y yo también queremos dormir.- Michiru besa suavemente la cabeza de su hija y la deja en la cuna arropada para ella poder dormir las pocas horas para que empiece su día.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La prensa si que me tiene sorprendido.- Dice el Sr. Tenoh al mostrarle una revista de Farándula a Haruka, la Llegada de Hotaru no solamente a unido a Haruka y Michiru como una familia mas sólida, La Familia Tenoh (los padres de Haruka) se unió mucho mas para apoyar los roles de padres en la Joven pareja, es por lo mismo que se visitan con mayor frecuencia.

No todo de hay es mentira.- Dice Haruka al mirar la revista que a la vez tenia en sus brazo a su hija.

Pero no me gusta que salgan en la portada y le dediquen varias hojas.- el padre vuelve a leer la portada de la revista "HARUKA TENOH Y MICHIRU KAIOH FUERON PADRES EN SECRETO".- ¿Cuándo le tomaron esa foto?.- salía una foto de Haruka y Michiru llevando un coche que estaba Hotaru en el, ambos estaban en el súper mercado comprando víveres.

Supongo que algunas semanas atrás, cuando nos dieron a Hotaru.- Haruka le responde a su padre.

Yo creo Haruka, que a tu padre no le molesta el echo que nos hayan sacado una foto de paparazzis con Hotaru, el echo es que crean que tu eres Hombres y den por confirmado que yo estuve 9 meses escondida de un supuesto embarazo.- Michiru aparece con unas bandeja donde traía tragos a lado de ella la acompañaba al Sra. Tenoh.

Ya hablamos sobre eso Michiru, Hotaru siempre va a saber que nosotros no somos sus padres Biológicos y que su madre esta en el cielo y visitaremos su tumba las veces que ella lo desee.-

De acuerdo con eso, pero los demás no saben que Hotaru es nuestra Hija adoptiva y tu género, cualquier padre se enojaría que inventara la mitad de tu vida en una revista.-

Si entiendo, además esto puede perjudicar a Hotaru.-

Hablando de ella.- La Madre de Haruka interrumpe.- Veo que ningunas de las dos están durmiendo bien por las ojeras que traen.- ella mira al bebe que dormía en los brazos de su padre.- la están mal criando al hacerla dormir en los brazos, por eso llora todas las noches por que despierta en la cuna y no en los brazos de quien se quedo dormida.-

Mira quien Habla.- responde el Sr. Tenoh.- cuando teníamos a Haruka la teníamos que tener en Brazo día y Noche, lo que me respondía, "pero mira que tierna se ve cuando te mira con esos ojos verdes".-

Quizás yo la Mal crié cuando era una bebe pero tu la Mal criaste cuando era una adolescente.- dice la Sra. Tenoh algo molesta por la palabra de su marido.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Tenoh empezaron a discutir o en sacarse en cara todas las veces que mal criaron a su única Hija, Haruka y Michiru se miraron directamente a los ojos al ver como la pareja mayor discutían, Sin Aguantarse mas por el comportamiento de la otra pareja estallaron de la risa.

¿Por qué se ríen?.- pregunto el Sr. Tenoh.

Jajaja de nada.-

Haruka no mientas.- reclama la Sra. Tenoh

Es que tan infantil la discusión y todo esto la provoca nuestra hija.-

Supongo que ella es la persona mas importante de la casa¿me dejas tomarla?.- la pide el Sr. Tenoh a Haruka.

Claro.-

La Sra. Tenoh se acerca a su marido para acariciar el rostro del bebe.- Traten de criar bien a Hotaru los Abuelos estamos para mal criar.- la Sra. Tenoh le regala una sonrisa al su marido la cual se hace cómplice.

Michiru miraba como los padres de Haruka sostenía su hija, ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y se deja abrazar por esta.- supongo que Hotaru va a querer demasiados a su abuelos, tanto que quiera ir seguido a la casa de ellos.-

Esto es lo único que necesita Hotaru, si permaneces a mi lado es mas probable que nuestra hija sea feliz.-

¿Qué vamos hacer con lo del paparazzis?.-

Mejor no digamos nada a la prensa, me gusta la idea que crean que tuviste un hijo mío.-

¿Y cuando la hicimos?.- provocándole un sonrojo en Haruka.

¿Podemos llevar a la niña a pasear?.- se la pide el Padre de Haruka.

No Hay ningún problema.- dice Michiru respondiéndole junto a una mirada cómplice de Haruka.

Bueno queridas volvemos en aproximadamente 2 Horas.- la madre de Haruka se para tomando a Hotaru en brazos para irse junto a su marido y pasar tiempo con su Nieta.

Por fin a solas sirenita.- dice Haruka, acercando el cuerpo de Michiru al suyo.

Yo creo que tus padres se llevaron a Hotaru para que pudiéramos dormir.-

Michiru ahora con Hotaru no podemos tener sexo cuando queramos, si no cuando podamos.-

Pero hoy me toca ver a la niña en la noche.-

Yo la veré hoy.-

¿A cambio de que?.- Michiru acerca su rostro al de Haruka para ver como le devuelve el sonrojo en su amante.

A cambio de nosotras en estas dos hora.- Haruka se apresura y besa el cuello de Michiru.- no sabes lo tanto que te deseo, desde que llego Hotaru a la casa no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras.-

¿Cuánto es ese "tanto te deseo"?.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

¿Por qué tan bajo tu rendimiento Haruka?.- el entrenador Takeshi estaba algo confundido por el bajo rendimiento físico de su piloto estrella Haruka.

Ayer me he quedado Trasnochando toda la Noche cuidando a mi Hija.-

¿Es verdad que tiene una Hija?.-

No es tan así, como dicen la prensa.-

Claro que no, de partida eres mujer.-

Si, Adoptamos a Hotaru no por que Michiru y Yo queríamos jugar al papa y a la mama, Hubieron una serie de situaciones que tuvimos que hacernos cargo de esa niña.-

Ahora Entiendo todo, ya me hacia raro que Michiru y Tu siendo tan jóvenes y construyendo sus futuro se hayan involucrado en algo por que si¿Qué hay de cierto del matrimonio?.-

¿¡¡Matrimonio!!?.-

Si las revista de Farándula dice que tu te casaste con Michiru en secreto ya que lo han visto a ambos con unos anillos de compromisos y que la causa del matrimonio en secreto y tan repentino es el embarazo de Michiru que se dio a saber hace poco ya que estaban escondidos disfrutando la paternidad¿no ha leído ninguna de esas revistas?.-

No, Vayan que tiene imaginación, la verdad que nos pusimos anillos en nuestro aniversario de noviazgo, como simbolizando un matrimonio falso, Michiru estuvo ausente en el área del espectáculo por mucho tiempo por que estaba colapsando en época de examen en la universidad y luego ocurrió el nacimiento de Hotaru por esos no hemos tenido vida social en los ultimo meses.- dice Haruka totalmente sorprendida a la conclusiones que le habían sacado.

Suponía que algo así ocurrió, por que ustedes no son de dar entrevista, aun sigo estupefacto que están criando un niño.-

Dímelo a mi, todo a cambiado¿no se cuanto tiempo durara esto?.-

¿Por qué lo dices?.-

No se como puedo ser un papa, nunca me lo enseñaron y no quiero equivocarme.-

¿Qué hay con Michiru?.-

Ella es fuerte, toma todas las decisiones y es quien se lleva la parte mas pesada, pero en el fondo ella tiene miedo.-

¿Qué vas hacerla para ayudarla?.-

Mantenerme a su lado, es lo único que puedo hacer para serle útil, se que todavía me cuesta cambiarle pañales a mi hija, pero se que Michiru esta agradecía por que estoy con ella en este momento de su vida.-

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Nota del Autor:** _Trate de no demorar Tanto como otras veces, pero la semana que viene y la sub-siguiente estoy llena de pruebas. Por eso subi esta ahora._

_Lastima quedan pocos capitulos para el Final!, Bueno estoy apuradisima, Gracias por leer y los review._


	17. UN DIA NORMAL

**CAPITULO XVII**

_**UN DIA NORMAL:**_

Michiru mete la mano en su cartera para sacar la llave de la puerta de su Hogar, abre la puerta y deja los bolsos a un lado, mira al living y hay se encontraba Haruka y su Hija de 6 años, estaban disputando un Juego de video, era de carrera de Autos, Haruka cada vez que se movía empujaba con su enorme cuerpo al de la niña, y Hotaru empujaba a su papa con el delgado y pequeño brazo.

No Es Justo Princesita.-

Gane.-

Pero no puedo hacer eso con los autos, ese choque fue intencionar.-

Papa Haruka quizás tu seas el mejor corredor de mundo, pero tu Hija es la Mejor en vides Juego.-

Michiru se acerca donde estaba su Hija y su Pareja.- ¿Hotaru terminaste la tarea?.-

Si Mama Michiru¿viste como aniquile a papa Haruka en el video Juego?.-

Llegue justo para ver a mi Princesita triunfando.-

Viste papa Haruka, ahora tengo testigo para decirle a todo el mundo que te Gane en una carrera de auto.-

Mama Michiru siempre va estar a tu lado para verme derrotado.-

¿Hoy también trabaja Mamy?.- Hotaru ya no quería discutir con su padre por eso cambia el tema de conversación.

Si Princesita, Hoy también tengo que Trabajar, Pórtate bien y no hagas rabiar Mucho a Papa Haruka.-

Hablando de Papa Haruka¿papa me puedes enseñar Matemática que no le entiendo a la profesora?.-

¿Por qué Yo?.-

Por que tú eres mi mejor profesor de matemática.-

Haruka sonrió al escuchar la Palabra "mejor" que salio de la Boca de su Hija.- ve a buscar tu cuaderno.-

Pero tienes que saber que eres el Mejor profesor de Matemática, para todas las demás Materias es Mejor Mama Michiru que tu.- Hotaru subió corriendo las escalera.

Haruka mira a Michiru, la Violinista hace una mueca de disculpa pero Haruka sabia que Michiru en todo lo que hacia lo hacia bien, no es por nada que salio con la mejor nota de su generación en el Colegio y se Graduó con Honores en la escuela de artes, Para Haruka, Michiru era el Ser mas Perfecto en la Tierra, no solamente por su Gran intelecto y sentir las emociones del Arte, También es perfecta como mama, como amante, lo Tan femenina que es, hasta su belleza era perfecta para Haruka, Haruka en el Fondo de su Corazón podía entender si el día de Mañana Michiru se va de su lado para estar con Otro hombre, aun que su orgullo no lo dejaba admití públicamente, Ella mejor que nadie sabia que La reconocida Violinista la amaba, pero si se aburre de ella, la dejara libre y le agradecerá todos estos años por haber compartido juntas.

Princesita te Idolatras mas a ti que a mi.-

Ella quiere mucho a su papa.- Michiru toma el rostro de Haruka y le da un largo beso.- Cada vez que la veo, se parece cada vez más a ti, eres su ejemplo.-

¿Cómo te fue con las pintura?.-

Como siempre, Haruka me siento tan mal en dejar a Princesita en las Noches para tocar con la orquesta.-

Sirena ya hablamos de eso, esa es tu Profesión, puedes que tengas mas tiempo en las mañanas para ella, pero tu trabajo como primer violín es por lo general en la noche.-

No es normal para una niña ver a su Madre salir de su casa a las pocas hrs. Que va empezar a oscurecer.-

Ella sabe que su Mama es la Mejor Violinista, Yo fui quien rompió mi promesa, Te prometí que al salir numero uno en el mundo como el corredor de formula 1 me retiraría de las carreras y solamente me enfocaría en el trabajo de mi padre y en el hogar, aun así conseguir llegar a ser el numero uno en el mundo y seguí en las carreras.-

Este fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer, llevare a princesita a ver tu carrera y después podremos salir a comer los tres.-

Será un Día perfecto.-

Si Gana la Carrera, después que Hotaru se quede dormida en la noche, tendrás tu premio.-

Haruka se ruborizo como siempre con todos los comentarios que Michiru le hacia.- ¿estas dudando de que perderé?.-

Papy aquí te traje el cuaderno.- Hotaru aparece por la escalera con un cuaderno en la mano.

Empezaremos de inmediato, dale un beso a mama Michiru de buena suerte para su recitar.-

Hotaru se acerca donde estaban sus padres, Haruka la toma en brazos y deja a Hotaru a la altura de Michiru, La pequeña niña de 6 años con sus delgados brazos, abraza el cuello de su madre y le da un fuerte besos en la mejilla a su Madre.

Te vaya bien Mama.-

Que Rico Beso de buena suerte.-

Haruka baja a Hotaru soltándola de sus brazo.- Princesita ante de empezar a estudiar tienes que tomarte la leche, recuerda lo que dijo el Doctor de ser fuerte.-

Si papa Haruka.- Hotaru corrió hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para buscar la Leche.

Haruka toma la mano de Michiru y la conduce a la puerta de salida, cerca de la puerta estaba el Violín con el que Michiru utilizaría ese día, Haruka toma con su mano libre el violín, Michiru abre la puerta y caminan hasta la final de la vereda para espera el taxi.

Mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano, tratare esperarte despierto en esta noche.-

Apenas termine me vendré para la casa.-

El Taxi se estaciones afrente de las amantes.

Buena suerte mi amor.- Haruka le da el Violín a Michiru.

¿Mi besos de buenas suerte?.-

Haruka se sonríe mientras que se acerca a su Novia para darle un profundo beso.- Te voy acusar a princesita que no te basto su beso para que te vaya bien.-

¿Acaso no te gusto?.- Michiru abre la puerta del taxi para introducirse en el.- Si no te gustan mis besos, no te daré uno nunca mas.- cierra la puerta para que el taxi empezara a marchar.

Haruka voltea a mirar a la entrada de su hogar en ella se encontraba la pequeña niña de cabello negro mirándola, Haruka sin pensarlo camino a dirección de su hija adoptiva.

¿También le diste el Beso de Buena suerte a Mama Michiru?.- dice la niña

Si princesita, También le di un Beso de Buena surte a Mama Michiru.- Haruka tomo la pequeña mano de su hija en la suya y caminan al living cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

Papa aquí esta la leche y tú Galletas preferidas.- Hotaru le muestra a su padre dos vasos de leche y un plato con Galletas que tiene forma de animales.

Hotaru se sienta en el Sofá acomodando su cuaderno y libro, Haruka toma el vaso de Hotaru y se lo da, toma el otro vaso y empieza a beber la leche que contenía en el. Hotaru no le gusta Tomar la leche desde que tiene 2 años, Michiru tubo la idea para que Hotaru tomara la leche por el bien de su crecimiento que todos en esa casa deben acompañar de tomar la leche a Hotaru de manera para incentivar a la pequeña niña, Muchas veces Haruka tomaba Café con Leche, Cuando los papas de Haruka visitaban a su nieta también colaboraban en Tomar Leche para que Hotaru se sienta integrada en el mundo de los adultos, Para Haruka el sabor de la Leche era desagradable, Pero fue Michiru quien la conversión hacer eso, ya que sabían que su Hija nació débil y la leche era lo mejor para si crecimiento.

Esta Rico.- dice Haruka al dejar el vaso de leche vació sobre la mesa, toma una galleta y se sienta al lado de su hija.

Papa ¿podemos ver una película después de estudiar?.-

La que guste princesita.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru abre la puerta de su hogar, la Violinista estaba agotadísima después del recitar, deja su violín sobre la mesa, se dirige al Living hay ve que la TV estaba encendida pero ya no se trasmitía la película que se había puesto en el DVD. Michiru mira la Mesa pequeña del Living hay estaba lleno de comida chatarra y bebidas de fantasías, y una colección de DVD infantiles, Michiru gira su cabeza y ve a Haruka Recostada en el Sofá mas largo del Living. Tenia apoyada su cabeza en una almohada, sobre su cuerpo estaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, Hotaru tenia enrollado sus brazos en el cuello de su papa y Haruka abrazaba el cuerpo de su hija, Michiru no encontró tal imagen la mas tierna que ha presenciado en su vida, pero no podía dejarlas así, ya que era noche y Hotaru se podía resfriar al no estar en el calor de su cama.

Michiru cuidadosamente toma a Hotaru en sus Brazos, Zafándolo delicadamente a los de Haruka para que la Rubia no despierte, Michiru camina con Hotaru dormida en sus Brazo hasta el dormitorio de su hija, hay le cambia la ropa al pijama y la introduce a su cama, Hotaru abre sus ojos y mira a su mama.

¿Es tarde mama?.-

Shuuu!, sigue durmiendo princesita, mañana será otro día.- Michiru toma un peluche de forma de conejo y se lo coloca entre los brazos de su hija para que Hotaru se quede dormida al sentir su peluche regalón. Ese peluche de Forma de Conejo fue el Regalo de parte de los papa de Haruka, por eso Hotaru lo aprecia mucho, el Peluche es un poco mas chico que la niña pero cuando se lo regalaron era mucho mas Grande que Hotaru lo cual siempre lo andaba trayendo arrastrando por que solamente lo tomaba de sus enormes orejas.

Luego de asegurarse que Hotaru este completamente dormida, Michiru se dirige al Dormitorio matrimoniar y saca un cobertor para tapar a Haruka ya que no quería despertarla para que se vaya a dormir a su dormitorio. Michiru toma el control remoto y paga la TV, Con el cobertor en la mano empieza a cubrir el cuerpo de su Novia, cuando se voltea para ella irse a dormir su mano es sujetada y ella cae sobre el cuerpo de Haruka.

Duerme aquí por hoy.- Haruka toma el cobertor y tapa el cuerpo de Michiru junto al suyo.

Pensé que estabas dormido mi amor.- Michiru besa suabe a Haruka.

No puedo dormir sin sentir tu calor.-

Michiru acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka dándole un fuerte abrazo a su Novia y se queda dormida sobre el cuerpo de la Rubia.

En la mañana siguiente ambas mujeres despierta al mismo tiempo, se miran a la cara y se regalan su sonrisa.

Bueno Días Amor.-

Buenos Días Amor.-

Ambos rostros se empiezan acercar para un besos, siente el tacto de los labios de cada mujer cuando alguien caer sobre ambas.

Haruka salto del surto y cae del Sofá atrayendo a Michiru a su caída.

¿Qué Fue eso?.- dice Michiru levantando la mirada.

Mama, Papa¿Quién me llevara a la escuela Hoy?.- Hotaru saltaba sobre el sofá al ver que debajo de ella estaban sus padres abrazados.

Haruka y Michiru se miran y suelta una risita, Hotaru no tenia intención de hacer caer a su padres, pero el ser niña no mide tal consecuencia.

Yo te llevare a la escuela Princesita, Papa Haruka tiene que entrar hoy.-

Es verdad¿papa Haruka me dedicara tu victoria este fin de semana?.-

Claro a ti y a Mama Michiru Tambien.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Nos Vemos Takeshi tengo que irme.- Haruka sale de su vehículo de competencia avisándoles a su entrenador de su retiro.

Suerte Haruka.-

Haruka camino hasta su camarín, se cambio de inmediato de su ropa deportiva a su ropa formar, Haruka ya se había titulado de la universidad de Tokyo por las mañana entrenaba y luego trabajaba en la empresa con su padre, el Sr. Tenoh pensaba jubilar en unos años mas, era el tiempo que necesitaba que Haruka necesitaba para aprender todo sobre los negocio de su padre y hacerse cargo de ellos.

Al salir del Camarín la estaba esperando una mujer de la misma estatura que Michiru, sus ojos eran azules y el pelo rojo oscuro, venia vestida de traje formar, aparentaba ser 3 años mayor que Haruka.

Haruka Tenoh, es a ti quien busco.-

Si quiere saber todo los detalles de la carrera de este fin de semana, Habla con Takeshi el te dará información confiable.-

No vengo a entrevistarte por la carrera.-

Que lastima no hablo de mi vida.-

¿Cómo crees que reaccionara el mundo a saber que Hotaru no es tu Hija, que el Corredor de formula 1 mas famoso de Japón y numero uno del Mundo es una Mujer, como creen que reaccionaran la gente al saber la homosexualidad de Michiru Kaioh?.-

No hables Tonterías.-

Tu sabes que no son Tontería Haruka, Hay una forma para que yo calle.-

Haruka mira de reojo a la mujer.

Te deseo Tenoh, toma ese trato ambas ganaremos.-

Para que eso ocurra tendrás que superar lo perfecto, No te atrevas a publicar algo sobre mi Hija y Michiru.-

Si no soy yo, Otro periodista descubrirá tu Género.-

Escribe lo que quiera sobre mi, Nadie te va a creer, Michiru es muy querida por los medios, vasta su sonrisa para que un periodista la defienda.- Haruka camina hasta su vehículo particular y lo pone en marcha para ir al trabajo.

Haruka logra llegar al estacionamiento justo a la hora de entrada para empezar a trabajar, toma su maletín y corre por todo el edificio hasta llegar a su oficina.

¡Haruka!.- se escucho un Reto, era el Sr. Tenoh.

Padre¿Qué lindo día hoy?.- Haruka sonríe a su padre.- estaba bien, pero una periodista quería una entrevista.-

Lo quiero ante de la hora de almuerzo.- el Sr. Tenoh le pasa una carpeta con trabajo a Haruka.

Haruka abre la carpeta para hojear sus deberes.- supongo que hoy será un largo dia.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru estaba a la salida de la escuela donde estudiaba Hotaru hay aparece la pequeña niña de pelo negro corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

¿Por qué tan cariñosa?.-

Mama Michiru¿me puedes llevar al parquet?.-

¿Para que?.-

Quiero ir a jugar con mi amiga Rini.-

Michiru cabecea y baja a Hotaru hasta que los pie de la niña quede en el suelo y camina a dirección al parquet.

La Violinista al ver quien era los padres de la amiga de su hija quedo sorprendida.

Nunca supe, que habían sido madre serena.- Serena era la compañera de curso de Michiru siempre estaba junto con Mina.

Si, al poco tiempo de Graduarme me case con Darien.-

Veo que Haruka y Yo no fuimos los únicos que fuimos padres.-

Fue sorprendente lo de ustedes dos, de la Noche a la mañana se supo que habías sido madre¿Cómo esta Haruka?.-

Haruka esta bien, La paternidad lo ha hecho madurar a pasos gigantesco, pero sigue siendo el mismo compañero que teníamos en la escuela.-

Haruka no es el chico Rubio que quiso besarte una vez, que te encontré en el parquet.- Dariem recuerda lo que ocurrió años atrás cuando Serena se niego besar a Haruka no por el simple echo de estar enamorada de Darien si no que Haruka tenia que estar con Michiru.

No me sorprende que Haruka sea ese chico que describes Darien.- Michiru se sonríe al ver el sonrojo de Serena.

Michiru no es lo que tú crees, eso fue mucho ante que tú empezaras la relación con Haruka.-

No te preocupes Serena, recuerda que yo estaba de Novia con Jun.- Michiru voltea a mirar y a unos metros de ella, estaba su Madre quien había dejado de Hablar hace muchos años.- Darien, Serena, me disculpan.-

Michiru camina donde estaba la mujer mayor, esta ultima se percato de la presencia de su Hija.

¿Coincidencia?.- dice Michiru.

¿Cómo están las cosas Hija?.-

Ya sabes Mama, Con Haruka a mi lado todo esta bien.-

La madre de Michiru baja la vista al suelo.- Tu padre te extraña, aun que no lo reconozca.-

Si quieres que lo vaya a visitar deben aceptar a Haruka.-

¡¡Mama Michiru!!, Mírame estoy Volando.- Hotaru se balanceaba en el columpio del parquet.

Michiru sonrió al ver a su Hija adoptiva.

¿Ella sabe que tu no eres su verdadera mama?.-

¿Verdadera Mama¿Mama no es quien la cría?.- Michiru frunce el ceño.- Ella sabe que su madre Biológica esta en el cielo, Con Haruka consultamos a un psicólogo familiar para prepararon sobre esto, Hotaru lo tomo mejor que nosotros.-

Aprovecha a Hotaru lo mas que pueda, Nunca dejes de hablarle, es lo peor que puede pasar una madre.- la Sra. Kaioh se da media Vuelta y empieza a caminar.

Mama, no estoy enojada contigo, pero acepten a Haruka, es la razón de mi vida.-

La mía es tu Padre hija.- la señora Kaioh voltea la cabeza para mirar de reojo a su Hija.- Felicita a Haruka de mi parte, Veo que están Criando una Hermosa Niña.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Haruka descansaba sobre el estomago de Michiru, ambas mujeres estaban desnudas en su dormitorio.

¿En que piensas Michiru?.-

Que te vez muy Tierna cuando descansa en mis brazos.-

Lo que Ocurre es que tu eres muy cómoda y tu aroma es muy rico.-

Si la que es exquisita aquí eres tu.-

Haruka se sonroja, Michiru siempre le sacaba sonrojo con esos comentarios, Ella era la única que descolocaba a Haruka en breves segundos, Para Haruka no era necesario ser Orgullosa adelante del su amor, Michiru era su mayor debilidad.

Haruka se levanta de la cama y se empieza a colocar el pijama, Michiru hace lo mismo.

¿De que te ríes sirenita?.- Haruka nota una pequeña sonrisa en Michiru.

Antes que llegara Hotaru a la casa, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, nos quedábamos desnuda hasta el otro día, pero Hotaru tiene la maña de que cada mañana irnos a despertar metiéndose entremedios de nosotras.-

Hotaru no solamente nos a cambiado a nosotras, a mi mama la tiene con mejor genio.- Haruka vuelve a los brazos de Michiru, se dejo desabotonado los dos primeros botones de su Pijama dejando ver un escote.

Hay muchas cosas que a cambiando, Ahora solamente podemos tener sexo cuando Hotaru duerme, También estamos mas cuidadoso sobre el paparazzis para que no rebelen el rostro de Hotaru y ella no tenga problema en su escuela.-

Aun hay cosas que no cambian.- Haruka besa la mejilla de su amante y se deja abrazar mas fuerte por ella.

¿Cuál?.-

Que cada Noche Hablamos de nuestro día y Problemas, Nuestra relación no se Basa en la lujuria, Tampoco en la Tolerancia de la una a la Otra, Vivimos nuestra vida no hay que Tolerar nada, por que nos conocemos bien, estando a tu lado nada de ti me molesta, Pero sobre todo no solucionamos nuestro problemas teniendo Sexo como muchas parejas lo hacen, Nosotros Hacemos el amor y Hablamos abiertamente sobre nuestros pensamientos.-

¿A pesar que dices que me encierro en mi mundo?.-

A pesar que te encierra en tu Mundo, Tarde o Temprano terminas contándome tus pensamiento y eso me hace feliz, Por que soy la única persona que los conoces.-

Hoy vi a mi mama.-

¿Te vio con Hotaru?.-

Si, papa aun no desea aceptarte.-

Podríamos planear algo para que tu Madre venga a la casa sin que lo supiera tu Padre y que conociera a su nieta.-

¿Estas dispuesta?, tu sabes que mi Madre no acepto un principio que yo me enamorada de una mujer.-

No tengo rencor de eso, solamente estoy molesta por que tu te pones triste al no tener a tus padres cerca.-

Nunca dejaremos sola a Hotaru¿verdad Haruka?.-

Si.- Haruka vuelve a besar a Michiru pero en los labios.- Hoy tuve una propuesta de una mujer.

¿Por qué no aceptaste?.-

Es que ella no me abrazaría como tu, cuando duermo.-

¿Solamente por eso tengo ventaja a todas las otras mujeres?.-

Papa Haruka, Tengo pesadillas.- Hotaru estaba en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

Haruka se levanta y toma a Hotaru en sus Brazos.- ¿Michiru?.-

Michiru Cabecea y abre la ropa de la cama para taparse.

Haruka trae a Hotaru en su Brazo y la acuesta entremedio de Michiru y ella, Michiru apaga las luces de la Habitación dejando entrar solamente la luz de la Lunas por el Ventanal del Dormitorio.

Dale un Beso a Mama Michiru para que pueda dormí.- Hotaru levanta su cabecita y besa la mejilla de su Madre adoptiva.- ¿y el Mío?.- Hotaru repite el acto para su Padre.

Ambas mujeres se quedan mirando, dándole calor a su hija, entre laza los dedo de su mano colocando la mano sobre la panza de Hotaru.

Que calido es tu pecho, Mama, Papa.- fueron las ultimas palabras de Hotaru ante de quedarse profundamente dormida, Michiru y Haruka aun se observaban con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, ellas sabían que este momento era perfecto y deseaban que su vida sea como este momento para siempre.

Te amo.- susurra Haruka para no despertad a Hotaru.

Te amo También.- Michiru responde con el mismo susurro.

**Continura...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota del Autor: **_¿que le parecio el capitulo?, Hotaru ya tiene 6 años de edad y la vida de Haruka y Michiru giran entorno de Hotaru ya que estan conciente que son padres._

_A mi me agrado mucho escribir este capitulo. espero escribir los capitulos que me Faltan para el Final de la Historia en estas Semanas._

_**Para Womenvenus:** Jajaja ¿quieres mas lemon?, lo siento no tengo intenciones de escribir mas lemon en esta historia jajaja. Pero si muchas escenas Tiernas._

_uuf! que tarde que subi este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y mcuhas Gracias por su Review._

Para Todos los Interesads, estoy escribiendo una **Historia Original **paralela a esta, **el Link** donde lo pueden encontrar esta en mi Perfil, la Historia llamada **Princesa Gloriosa** tiene 6 Capitulos muy intenso y esta catalogado para mayores de 18 por su contenidos para adulto, Tambien es un **Fics Yuri**.

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	18. SUEÑOS

_Otra semana seguia subiendo nuevo capitulo!._

_Datos para leer el siguiente capitulo._

_**Flash Back: **es un cambio de escena del pasado, son por lo gneral recuerdos de los personajes._

_"abc": pensamientos de los personajes_

"abc" : _Palabras escritas atraves de un medio de comunicacion._

_aqui le dejo el capitulo 18 P_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

_**SUEÑOS:**_

¡¡Michiru tengo hambre!!.- Haruka entra a la casa en horas antes de lo habitual.

¿Por qué llega tan temprano amor?.- Michiru le regalaba una sonrisa a Haruka a la vez que se dirige a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer.

Papa esta de viaje por un asunto de negocio.- Haruka se saca la corbata y la chaqueta de su ropa de trabajo.- Ya que nadie mas, me vigila me arranque para pasar tiempo en la casa.-

Tú sabes que Hotaru llega después de la 6 a la casa.-

Si.- Haruka entra a la cocina y se coloca detrás de Michiru.

¿Qué quiere que te prepare amor?.-

Quiero una sirena hermosa y sexual.- Haruka sorprende a Michiru jalándola contra su cuerpo.

Creo que no seré útil, por que no soy una sirena.- Michiru se ríe, su cabeza se inclina a su izquierda dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello.

Me conformo solamente con la Mujer Hermosa y Sexual que tengo en la cocina.- Haruka aprovecha besar el cuello de Michiru.

Yo solamente veo a una Rubia alta y de ojos verdes.-

¿No te gusta lo que ella puede hacerte sentir?.- Haruka redondea su pelvis junto a la de Michiru provocando un moviendo muy sexual y provocativo.

Michiru se gira para quedar mirando a los ojos de Haruka.- ¿lo tenias todo planeado?, no creo que tu padre te haya avisado, hoy que se fue de viaje.-

Vez lo que me conoces.- Haruka besa a Michiru con toda la pasión.

Ambas mujeres que se besaban con pasión salían de la cocina, para llegar a un lugar mas cómodo, esto no se pudo concretar por que el teléfono sonó.

Haruka.-

¿¡mmm!?.-

El teléfono.-

No conteste.-

Michiru no le hizo caso a Haruka y contesto el teléfono que estaba cerca de su alcance.

¿Alo?.-

Haruka toma a Michiru y la sienta sobre la mesa del teléfono, hay la sigue besando el cuello y con su ramo recorría todo el cuerpo de Michiru sobre la ropa.

Si con ella.-

Haruka baja su cabeza y suavemente levanta parte de la falda de Michiru, para besarle el muslo, todo estaba bien para Haruka, cuando nota que Michiru se tensa, Conocía Michiru lo bastante bien, ella nunca se Tensaba cuando tenían Sexo.

¿Qué ocurre Sirenita?.- Haruka levanta la cabeza para quedar frente a frente con Michiru.

¡Haruka!... La Niña.-

Haruka toma la chaqueta y las llave del auto, detrás la acompañaba Michiru, sin decir nada ambas se subieron al vehículo, Haruka prende el motor y mira a Michiru ante de acelerar.

Princesita esta en el Hospital.-

Haruka Golpea con su puño el Volante de su auto, provocando que este emita el sonido de la Bocina, luego acelera el vehículo a destino al Hospital.

_**Flash Back:**_

Haruka llega agotadísima a su casa, era el Ultimo año que le quedaba en la Universidad, ese Mismo año empezó a Trabajar con su padre y su carrera como piloto estaba dentro de los mejores del ranking.

Hola amor¿vienes muy cansada?.- Michiru la saluda con un corto beso en los labios y con sus mano le saca la chaqueta de su ropa de trabajo, para que Haruka se este mas cómoda.

Si Michiru, creo que me voy a estresar, mi padre me tiene como su esclavo.- Haruka se sienta en el sofá, sentía como le masajeaban su hombro.

No todo es tan Malo amor, de apoco las cosas mejoraran.-

Supongo¡ooh!, Que bien masajes me estas dando, lo necesitaba.- Haruka siente como alguien se coloca a su lado derecho.

Yo no te estoy dando masaje.- Haruka voltea para ver a una pequeña niña de 4 años que le regalaba una sonrisa juguetona.

Supongo que mama Michiru te estaba enseñando para jugarme una sorpresa.- Haruka toma a la niña en sus brazo y la sienta sobre su piernas.

Si, pero yo quería saber dar masajes.-

Haruka mira a Michiru que se reia.- No puedo de dejar de pasar una oportunidad para darte una Broma.- dice Michiru sin borrar su dulce sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres hacer Princesita?.- dice Haruka al tener a su Hija en su Brazos.

Quiero descansar, estoy estresada del Jardín infantil.- Hotaru utiliza la palabra estrés al oírla por Haruka hace un momento.-

Supongo que una película y unas comida que nos preparada mama Michiru nos vendría bien.-

¡¡Siiii!!, Mama Michiru prepáranos algo, estamos estresados de tanto deber.-

Haruka ahora mostraba una sonrisa hacia Michiru.- Ya oíste mi amor, nuestra Princesita quiere que nos prepares algo de comer.-

Michiru al ver su derrota se levanta sin queja alguna, aun que si tuviera, no la diría, no quería romper ese momento de paternidad de Haruka y Hotaru, ella se dirige a la cocina y prepara unos dulces y bebidas.

Las tres mujeres disfrutaron una película infantil junto a dulces y bebidas, al terminar la película, Hotaru se quedo dormida en brazos de Haruka, enterrando la mitad de su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

Son apenas 4 años de vida.- Michiru le dice a Haruka al ver como Hotaru dormía.

Si, aun le falta mucho por crecer, quiero estar hay para ella.-

Michiru acaricia el rostro de Haruka.- se lo que siente, ella es ahora nuestra vida.-

Sabes Michiru, ahora tengo un nuevo sueño, es ver crecer a mis nietos.-

El mío es el mismo, estando en tus brazos, Hotaru es nuestra felicidad.-

¿Vez?, que cuando estas a mi lado todos mis sueños se empiezan a cumplir.-

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Haruka mira de reojo a Michiru, _"todos mis sueños se empezaban a cumplir"._

_**Flash Back:**_

Michiru baja al primer piso de su casa, en el Living estaba Haruka y Hotaru jugando unos de los tantos juegos de video que se trataba de carreras para Auto.

La discusión entre padre e Hija se ponían cada vez mas acalorada.

Hotaru debes acostarte dormir.-

Michiru no recibió respuesta de su hija.

Haruka, apaga eso.-

Tampoco recibió respuesta alguna.

Michiru funde el ceño y camina colocando afrente de Haruka y su Hija, tapándole la visual con su cuerpo hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

Haruka logra poner Pause al video Juego.

Michiru amor, nos esta tapando la visual.-

Hotaru mañana tiene escuela.-

¿Un ratito mas mama Michiru?.- dice Hotaru colocando cara de suplicia.

No Hotaru, Tienes 6 años y es malo que te desvele jugando, tu deber es ir a la escuela.-

Pero Mama…-

Ya Hable.- Michiru coloca un tono de voz amenazante.

¿Pero Por Favor Michiru?.- Haruka salto colocando la misma cara de suplicia.

¡Haruka!.-

Por favor, nos quedaba el último campeonato y saldríamos campeonas mundiales.-

Hotaru, de inmediato anda acostarte.-

Hotaru mira a su padre que le hace un gesto de derrota y que le tiene que hacer caso a su madre. La pequeña niña se baja del sofá y corre subiendo las escalera a su habitación, sin decir y hacer ningún escándalo.

¿Por qué eres tan dura con ella?.-

Haruka, ella tiene 6 años, lo peor para ella es que se desvele, ella tiene que rendir toda su jornada escolar mañana.-

Si lo se, pero solamente queríamos jugar un rato mas.-

¡Haruka!, están jugando desde la 7 de la tarde, son las 10¿no crees que es mucho?.-

¿Las 10 son?.-

Si, el ser padre no quiere decir que no seamos compresivos con ellos, hay que poner un delgado límite entre amigos y padres.-

Me cuenta mucho cuando veo sus enormes ojos pidiéndome por favor.-

Eso es malo para ella, cuando grande no te va a respetar y se podrá ir en malos camino.-

Lo peor de todo, tienes toda la razón, pero me cuesta ser tan autoritario con ella, no es fácil.-

Nadie nos enseño como ser Padres Haruka.-

Pero tú lo haces mejor que yo.-

Ella te quiere, solamente falta que pongas la gota que más te cueste, ya veras que cuando grande estará agradecida de ti.-

Te Prometo que seré el Mejor Papa del Mundo, si me equivoco otra vez, no dudes en volver a regañarme.-

No lo dudare Haruka.-

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

En una fracción de segundos llegaron al Hospital.

¿¡¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!!?.- Haruka pone sus manos sobre el mesón de la secretaria, quien le dio un susto al ver Haruka toda descontrolada.

¿Cómo se llama su Hija Sr.?.-

Hotaru.- interrumpe Michiru.- Tiene 6 años.-

Hotaru.- la secretaria busco en su computadora.- ella esta en la habitación 312.-

Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y corrió sin decir gracia a la secretaria, no le importo, solamente quería saber como se encontraba su Hija, llegaron a la habitación 312, Hay se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de Hotaru en una cama que le quedaba enorme para su cuerpo, tenia un gotero de suero conectado en brazo y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Hotaru… Mi princesita.- Haruka se acerco donde Hotaru, Michiru mostrando mas calma se coloca detrás de la rubia, pero ambas estaban aterradas.

Hotaru ahora se encuentra inconsciente.- la Voz del Doctor que se estaba encargando de Hotaru aparece por la puerta de la habitación.

¿Qué le ocurrió doctor?.- pregunto Michiru.

El doctor saca una libreta donde tenia los datos de Hotaru, desde su nacimiento hasta los ahora.- Hotaru sufrió una especie de recaída, ella Nació débil, me sorprende que no haya tenido una decaída desde su nacimiento, pero debido a la enfermedad de su madre, esto volvió aflorar.-

Haruka miraba a su pequeña hija, Hotaru abre levemente sus ojos, levanta su mano y toca débilmente el rostro de Haruka.- pa-pa.- dice con un hilo de voz infantil para volver cerrar sus ojos.

¿Mi hija va a mejorar?.- Haruka se levanta impulsiva con una actitud amenazante, se dirige con la misma impaciencia al Doctor, lo toma del cuello de su delantal para levantarlo.- DIME QUE HOTARU SE PONDRA BIEN¡¡CONTESTAME!!.-

eeh… no le prometo nada por que nada es seguro con la salud de Hotaru, esto es debido a la enfermedad de su madre biológica, aun que prometo que le dedicare mi mayor tiempo y preocupación a este caso.-

Hotaru tiene que Vivir.- Haruka suelta al Doctor, se remanga la manga de su brazo izquierdo.- No dudes de sacarme toda la cantidad de sangre posible, yo estaré bien si Hotaru vive.-

El doctor comprendió la desesperación de Haruka, el sabia que el Piloto Famoso no era su padre Biológico, pero como Medico Pediatra sabia mejor que nadie que no es necesario ser el Padre aquel que no engendro al niño, si no quien ve y ayuda crecer.- Voy hablar con los demás doctores sobre la situación de Hotaru.- el doctos sale de la habitación dejando a sola la pareja.

¿Dime que esto es una pesadilla?.- Haruka cae sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

Michiru se agacha y abraza a Haruka.- Nuestra niña es una guerrera temible, no te darás cuenta cuando sane, es Ahora que tenemos que ser fuerte Haruka.-

¿Tienes miedo verdad?.- Haruka sentía como el cuerpo de Michiru temblaba.

Michiru aprieta mas con sus brazo el cuerpo de Haruka.- aun me tienes aquí, no te lleves esta carga sola, pase lo que pase tendremos que enfrentar las consecuencias juntas, recuerda que elegí estar a tu lado para siempre, yo también quiero ver a Hotaru crecer.-

Haruka levanta la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos a Michiru, lo cual cabecea.- no tienes que ser tan Fuerte Michiru, quiero que alguna vez me muestres tus miedos, deja de encerrarte en tu mundo, siempre me tendrás.-

El celular de Haruka empieza a sonar, Michiru imprudentemente lo toma en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Haruka.

Contesta tu.- dice Haruka al ver el celular en las manos de Michiru.

Michiru coloca el altavoz del celular para que Haruka escuchara la conversación.

¿Alo?.-

_¿Hablo con Haruka Tenoh?.-_ era la voz de un Hombre desconocido para ese entonces para Haruka.

Haruka sujeta el celular con su mano izquierda y con el brazo derecho redondea la espalda de Michiru.- si con el.-

Hola, soy el Abogado del señor Ryo, el Padre Biológico de Hotaru.-

No queremos saber nada de el.- dice Haruka algo alterada por la llamada.

Mi cliente me contó que Setsuna Meioh, le escondió el embarazo, es por esa razón que nunca supo que Setsuna estuvo embarazada y de la existencia de Hotaru.-

Eso es mentira, el ya no tiene nada que ver con Hotaru.-

Mi cliente dice otra verdad, estará citado a un Juicio usted y su señora sobre el futuro familiar de Hotaru.-

Haruka apaga el celular, no quería seguir escuchado, no quería escuchar la voz de ese hombre, no quería saber nada sobre Ryo, todo lo que a estado construyendo junto a Michiru se lo estaba arrebatando.

Haruka tranquilízate, contrataremos buenos abogados, veras que no los quitaran a Hotaru, nada puede salir mal.-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

El Sr. Tenoh acababa de llegar a Japón, se sentía extremadamente nervioso para manejar a dirección al Hospital, tubo que cancelar todos sus tratados de negocios por la Noticia de su única Nieta, el decidió de llamar un Taxi para que lo traslade, Ya saliendo del aeropuerto, ve que había un una tienda de revista y al lado un niño vendiendo un diario, una extraña corazonada lo hizo detenerse para comprar el diario y mirar la portada.

"HARUKA TENOH ES MUJER".- salía una enorme imagen de Haruka cuando niña, en esa foto salía con el pelo largo era una foto de la escuela cuando Haruka estaba en la primaria, en la misma foto salía una foto mas pequeña, estaba Haruka con la apariencia actual, estaba con Michiru, Michiru abrazaba a Haruka desde la cintura, apretando toda la ropa suelta y masculina que utiliza Haruka, dejando de ver sus curvas Femeninas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **_¿no creen que es mucha cosas para el final?, jajaja creo que soy mala con mis personajes._

_Gracias a **Breathless-Freya** que me dejo un lindo review!._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
